Harry Potter et l'ultime duel
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry devra faire face au combat avec Voldemort qui pourrait être le dernier et aux durs ASPICs. Harry se sent étrangement ému par Ginny, Ron par Hermione et Rogue doit subir les regards enamourés d’une nouvelle élève...
1. 6 premiers chapitres

**HARRY POTTER ET L'ULTIME DUEL**

Disclaimer : Les personnages  proviennent des livres de J.K. Rowling. Ils ne martiennent pas et je ne ouche rien pour cette histoire, juste le plaisir de faire plaisir aux autres.

J'espère que vous aimerez ma fiction. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Les reviews sont très, très appréciées. ^^

Chapitre 1 : Enfin libre !

Il faisait chaud à Privet Drive en ce début de mois d'août mais Harry n'en avait cure, c'était la dernière fois qu'il sortait de la maison des Dursley. Et il n'y retournerait jamais, se promit-il. Il avait désormais dix sept ans, l'âge de la majorité dans le monde des sorciers, dans SON monde. Il ne reviendrait jamais dans cette famille qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Pour preuve, ses chers oncle, tante et cousin, pourtant prévenus, n'étaient même pas sortis lui dire adieu. En fait, Harry savaient que c'était l'un des plus beau jour de leur vie…et de la sienne : son départ définitif.

Toutes ses affaires pouvaient être contenues dans une seule malle. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus soumis au décret de restriction de l'usage de la magie pour les sorciers mineurs, il avait utilisé plus d'une fois sa baguette mais toujours avec discrétion au cas où. Il attendait là sous le soleil de plomb l'arrivée de Monsieur Weasley qui avait promis de venir le chercher à 11 h précise. Il était 11 h 27 et toujours pas de Monsieur Weasley en vue mais Harry ne désespérait pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur chaque membre de cette famille de rouquins qui avaient toujours été beaucoup plus proche d'une famille pour Harry que ne l'était la sienne. Harry se demandait comment, cette fois-ci, ils allaient se rendre au Terrier quand il entendit un CRACK sonore. Il balayait la rue des yeux mais n'apercevait pas la source de ce bruit. Il se demandait s'il devait sortir sa baguette ou non lorsque tout à coup il vit le père de Ron s'avancer vers lui. Celui-ci émergeait des buissons de roses de la tante Pétunia, en se frottant les fesses, une grimace déformait son visage.

- Bonjour Harry ! Entre tous les buissons, il a fallu que je tombe les roses. Rappelle-moi de prévoir l'arrivée du portoloin un peu plus à gauche la prochaine fois.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Monsieur Weasley. Cet été était le dernier que je passais ici. D'ailleurs est-ce que vous savez s'il y a une maison à acheter près de chez vous ?

- Harry, est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore sait que tu ne veux plus retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante l'année prochaine ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, le regard fixe et déterminé, je lui ai dit avant de quitter Poudlard en juin. 

- Et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

- Qu'étant majeur je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais mais qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse sérieusement à ce que ça impliquait.

Devant le regard interrogatif et légèrement réprobateur de Monsieur Weasley, Harry ajouta :

- Et je sais ce que je veux. Je sais que je veux les quitter. Je ne veux plus les revoir. Je ne fais pas partie de leur vie. Ils ne se sont jamais privés de me le rappeler ou de me le faire sentir. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde.

Monsieur Weasley n'ajouta rien.

  


Chapitre 2 : Le département des transports magiques

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ de chez les Dursley. Deux semaines de pur bonheur. Monsieur Weasley n'avait pas emmené Harry au Terrier comme celui-ci s'y était attendu de prime abord mais ils s'étaient rendus dans une charmante petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres, propriété de Dumbledore qu'il avait prêté aux Weasley et qui était soumis au sort du gardien du secret pour plus de protection. Ron lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient se rendre au Terrier pendant les vacances car l'endroit était trop dangereux : Voldemort saurait trop bien l'y retrouver.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour Harry. Avec Monsieur Weasley, il devait se rendre au ministère pour passer son permis de transplaner. Il était surexcité d'autant plus que Ron l'avait déjà passé et obtenu et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir à la moindre occasion.

Le ministère de la magie se trouvait à Londres et comme une semaine auparavant, Harry et Monsieur Weasley utilisèrent un portoloin pour y aller.

Les mains moites et les jambes tremblantes, Harry attendait son tour, assis dans la salle d'attente. Parfois, il apercevait un visage familier qui venait pour leur permis également. L'un d'entre eux fut, au grand dégoût d'Harry, celui de Draco Malfoy qui vint directement vers lui, sa mère à ses côtés.

- Tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley, déclara cette dernière en les regardant dédaigneusement. Et vous accompagnez ce charmant jeune Potter, ajouta-t-elle en scrutant Harry d'un air calculateur, la voix hautaine et ironique.

- Comme vous voyez Madame Malfoy. Et comme vous le faites vous même pour votre fils.

- Certes mais je me demandais, mon cher Monsieur Weasley, comment arrivez-vous à nourrir vos enfants plus ceux des autres. Bien sûr la société ne peut pas laisser mourir de faim ses… nécessiteux mais avec votre salaire, vous et votre femme devrez vous priver de manger pendant au moins un mois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Madame Malfoy mais je crois que tout cela ne vous regarde pas et …

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, interrompu par une femme aux cheveux verts portant des lunettes immenses et une robe de sorcier rose vif qui appela :

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Harry Potter. Vous êtes attendu pour passer votre permis de transplaner bureau numéro douze, au fond à gauche.

Harry, précédé de Monsieur Weasley, marchait le long du couloir, le cœur battant. La confrontation avec Draco et surtout sa mère lui avait été pénible. Il était déjà assez nerveux comme ça pour que s'y ajoute de la colère. Monsieur Weasley s'arrêta soudain et Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà devant la porte du bureau. Il sentit deux mains serrés ses épaules. Penché vers lui, Monsieur Weasley lui disait de rester calme, que tout allait bien se passer, que c'était très facile. Il tentait vainement de le rassurer mais là où ces paroles échouèrent, l'information que Ron lui avait apprise, que Grégory Goyle avait eu son permis au début de l'été (bien qu'après l'avoir passé six fois),  y réussit. Il entra donc après avoir frappé à la porte, plus confiant en ses capacités.

Une femme était assise devant un bureau, visiblement intriguée :

- Harry Potter ? Le célèbre Harry Potter ? s'enquit la jeune femme le regard brillant.

- Lui-même, répondit Harry, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

Son examinatrice lui sourit largement et lui demanda de signer au préalable un document officiel puis lui donna la formule nécessaire pour transplaner. Il connaissait déjà cette formule pour l'avoir utilisée lors des quelques leçons prises pour sa formation au cours des deux dernières semaines.

- Vous allez penser très fort à cette formule. Il faut que votre esprit soit véritablement concentré sur celle-ci pour que votre corps suive tout en pensant à la destination choisie, comme vous avez du l'apprendre au cours de votre formation. Nous vous demandons de transplaner à l'entrée intérieure du ministère où mon collègue vous attendra puis de revenir en transplanant dans ce bureau. Si vous échouez, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ferons le nécessaire pour vous ramener en toute sécurité. Nous avons un système de pistage très efficace.  Maintenant, c'est à vous Monsieur Potter.

Harry, toujours tremblant, se concentra sur la formule et sur l'entrée de l'établissement. Il ressentit une légère secousse, puis une sensation furtive de bien être totale comme si son corps ne pesait plus rien, comme s'il volait puis fut ramener à la réalité comme ses pieds touchaient le sol. En un clin d'œil, il s'était retrouvé devant un sorcier, un large sourire au lèvres, qui l'attendait.

- Harry Potter ? demanda le sorcier.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête trop secoué pour parler. Il avait réussi la première étape et le sorcier lui tendit un papier à remettre à sa collègue. Harry le remercia et se reconcentra sur le bureau numéro douze et en un Crack sonore, il fut de nouveau dans le bureau de la jeune sorcière. Harry, heureux de lui-même, lui tendit le papier. La sorcière lui remit alors un permis de transplaner, tout rose, où sa propre photo lui rendait son sourire. La jeune femme le félicita et lui serra la main et une minute plus tard, il rejoignait Monsieur Weasley, son permis à la main. Celui-ci le félicita à son tour et Harry entendit la sorcière aux cheveux verts appeler son ennemi. Draco Malfoy s'avança l'air revêche dans le couloir et Harry sans le regarder, se passa la main – qui tenait le papier rose – dans ses cheveux juste au moment où Malfoy passait à côté de lui. Il entendit ce dernier pousser un juron étouffé et se dit que la journée avait décidément bien commencée.

Harry partit du ministère en transplanant, accompagné de Monsieur Weasley qui revenait seulement pour s'assurer que le voyage du retour se passait bien et y retourna pour travailler.

En arrivant à la maison, Harry eu l'heureuse surprise de constater qu'Hermione était là, après avoir passée les vacances en France avec ses parents où elle avait emmené Ginny. Ginny qui, constata Harry, avait beaucoup changé durant 1 mois ½ et ce fut, en la voyant, comme s'il avait reçu un coup à l'estomac, un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Il se sentait fiévreux et frileux à la fois. Mais que se passait-il ?

  


Chapitre 3 : Retour à Poudlard

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que la rentée avait eu lieu et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en la transformation de Ginny. Où était passé la petite fille, la petite sœur de Ron qu'il avait connu ? Plus il la regardait et moins il comprenait. Il fut ramener à des pensées plus rationnelles lorsque Ron frappa la table de son poing.

- Ils sont tous cinglés ! tempêta-t-il. Comment voulez-vous faire tous ces devoirs en si peu de temps. On est à peine revenu de vacances qu'ils s'acharnent sur nous !

- Calme toi Ron, répondit Hermione qui se voulait apaisante, c'est normal qu'ils nous donnent plus de travail. Les ASPICs sont à la fin de l'année, rappelle-toi !

Ron grogna et lança à Hermione un regard exaspéré. Bien sûr, pour Hermione, plus elle avait de travail, mieux elle se portait.

- Nan mais regarde, c'est n'importe quoi ! continua t'il. Divination : Exercez votre troisième œil en analysant vos rêves. Pppfff !!! Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que Rogue nous donnait des cours de danse de salon, habillé en dame du monde avec soie et dentelle, et qu'il valsait avec toute la « grâce » d'Hagrid ça compte ça ?

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé.

- Ne te plains pas Ron, lui dit Harry, tu n'as pas tous ces cours supplémentaires que j'ai moi en plus de tout le reste.

- Mais j'aimerais bien, répondit Ron avec envie. Avec toutes ces leçons, tu vas devenir le sorcier le plus doué de 7ème année … dépassant Hermione ! ajouta t'il en jetant un regard à cette dernière qui leva les yeux du livre des « Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 7 ».

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien les avoir ces cours. Tu crois que si on demandait au Professeur Dumbledore … il accepterait peut-être. Après tout, l'année dernière, on a combattu avec toi et tout le monde sait qu'on te suivrait s'il y avait un autre combat donc il faut nous entraîner nous aussi.

Ron hochait la tête vigoureusement en signe d'assentiment. 

- Tu pourras lui demander Harry ? demanda celui-ci le regard rempli d'espoir.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'espère qu'il dira oui.

Harry, selon le vœu de Dumbledore, prenait des cours extrascolaires depuis sa sixième année mais cette fois-ci, cela serait beaucoup plus intensif. Cette année, il fallait qu'il réussisse réellement à se changer complètement en animagus. Il avait presque réussit l'an dernier et on pouvait deviner que sa métamorphose serait sous la forme d'un faucon. Il avait appris également des autres sorts fort utiles qui lui avaient sauvé la vie en juin dernier, ainsi qu'à ses amis à qui il avait rapporté toutes ces formules pour qu'ils s'entraînent à leur tour.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit faisant place à une Ginny plus belle que jamais. Harry ressentit la même sensation qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait, comme une gifle en pleine figure, un coup sur la tête, un pincement au cœur. Elle portait sa robe noire de Gryffondors et ses beaux cheveux roux étaient ramenés en chignon fait à la hâte, haut sur son crâne, avec des mèches folles qui lui caressaient le visage. Un visage qui avait bien changé, qui avait mûri. Elle riait avec une élève de septième année qui avait été transférée de Beaubâtons à Poudlard cette année et qui répondait au joli nom de Rose Martin. Elles étaient en train de parler de Rogue et apparemment Rose ne le trouvait pas laid du tout. Elle avait même l'air fasciné par leur maître des potions ce qui ramena Harry brutalement à la réalité.

- Il a ce petit quelque chose de ténébreux et quand il vous regarde avec ses yeux de braise et son air indomptable et inaccessible. Comment ne peux-tu pas le trouver séduisant Ginny ?

- Mon dieu, très peu pour moi. Je n'arrive décidément pas à te comprendre Rose. Mais c'est peut-être le fait que tu sois française, je ne sais pas ?

- Et en quoi être française change quelque chose ? demanda Rose en riant.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Ginny. Rogue ? Ténébreux ? Séduisant ? Il se tourna vers Ron qui avait également entendu et vit à son expression médusée qu'il était tout aussi horriblement surpris que lui-même. Hermione, quant à elle, riait sous cape. Elle avait remarqué l'expression stupide d'Harry quand Ginny faisait son apparition dans une même pièce que lui et elle soupçonnait son ami de ne plus voir Ginny comme la petite sœur de Ron, elle s'en réjouissait secrètement. Quant à Ron, elle avait perçu les coups d'œil qu'il lui lançaient parfois et qui en disaient long sur ses sentiments à son égard. Il faudrait qu'elle commence à l'encourager. Et maintenant Rose qui s'était entiché de Rogue ! L'année promettait d'être plus amusante qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

  


Chapitre 4 : Chacune sa proie.

Harry était exténué.

La veille, il avait eu sa première séance d'entraînement au Quidditch avec son équipe dont il était le capitaine. Il savait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs de l'école. Ils détenaient la coupe depuis maintenant 4 ans et voulaient la conservée. Mais leur seule fierté de remporter les matchs chaque année n'était pas leur motivation principale, s'ils la perdaient, ils savaient que MacGonagall ne serait pas loin. Sans compter la tête de Draco Malfoy dont la contemplation au moment de leur triomphe était une autre compensation jubilatoire. Ils s'entraînaient donc sérieusement et ardemment mais aujourd'hui, il avait eu une séance particulièrement dure de défense contre les forces du mal, avec Ron et Hermione dont Dumbledore avait autorisé la participation. 

Ils avaient du apprendre le sortilège de « fonte de soi » c'est à dire que le corps disparaissait pendant un court instant le temps que le sort de l'attaquant soit passé avant de réapparaître au même endroit. C'était très dur il fallait une concentration extrême mais après quelques heures d'effort, tous les trois étaient parvenus à l'assimiler. Demain, ils apprendraient à solidifier leur sort du bouclier qui n'était pas tout à fait imperméable. 

Harry se coucha sans un mot pour Ron qui était tout aussi fourbu que lui et sombra dans un sommeil qui fut passablement troublé par la pensée de Ginny. Ginny qui était dans la tour de Gryffondor … à quelques mètres de son propre dortoir et ses rêves le menèrent jusqu'à elle. Il rêva d'elle toute la nuit et se réveilla le lendemain tout tremblant, le cœur battant comme s'il avait réellement tenu Ginny dans ses bras, comme s'il avait humé son parfum, comme s'il avait goûté ses lèvres… à cette pensée, il se tourna vers le lit de Ron, l'air coupable, mais les rideaux étaient fermés, Ron dormait encore. Harry décida d'aller prendre une douche…froide puis d'aller déjeuner. Une longue journée l'attendait.

De son côté Ginny avait bien remarqué que l'attitude d'Harry à son égard avait changé mais elle n'osait espérer qu'il était troublé par elle. Pourtant elle l'avait vu ce matin même, lors du petit déjeuner, poser le coude dans le beurre, comme elle avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Il avait paru mortifié. Il y avait de quoi ! Heureusement, personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait remarqué sa maladresse. Se pouvait-il que… ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-elle. Il ne m'a jamais regardé avant. Oui mais, avant hier, il s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans leur salle commune et il n'y avait qu'elle et lui, aucune autre fille et quand elle lui avait souri, il avait rougi… rougi !!! Oui, oui, pensa-t-elle un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, peut-être est-il temps de provoquer un peu le destin.

- Cours de potion, double en plus, soupira Ron attendant que la salle de cours s'ouvre devant leur professeur préféré.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, ça va passer vite, déclara Hermione d'un ton câlin, en lui caressant doucement la main.

Ron était stupéfait. Hermione avait une drôle d'attitude avec lui. Elle lui parlait plus souvent avec douceur, le touchait souvent, avait des petites attentions envers lui et parfois elle lui lançait des œillades…de…de…gourgandine ! Non, non ! se dit-il. Hermione n'est pas une gourgandine. Mais pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi me caresse-t-elle toujours la main ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Décidément, il n'y comprendrait jamais rien avec les femmes. Elles sont trop compliquées.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Rogue passablement énervé qui leur ordonna sèchement d'entrer.

Tous s'installèrent rapidement et Rogue qui avait écrit la liste des ingrédients qu'il leur fallait pour la potion de paralysie totale momentanée au tableau, leur dit qu'ils avaient les deux heures pour la préparation et qu'il voulait leur flasque pleine à la fin du cours pour les noter.

- Ceux qui ne m'auront rien apporté auront zéro, ajouta t'il en regardant Harry de son habituel regard dégoûté.

Harry n'y fit pas attention et commença à préparer sa potion. Au bout d'une heure, le liquide d'une couleur gris perle commençait à bouillonner doucement. Il regarda la potion d'Hermione pour voir s'il n'avait commis aucune erreur et à son grand soulagement elle était semblable à la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue et fut très surpris de voir que le teint de celui-ci était beaucoup moins pale que d'habitude, légèrement rose même et il avait une expression qu'on pourrait qualifiée de déconcertée, voire un peu horrifiée. Harry regarda autour de lui pour connaître la cause de ce trouble, tellement inhabituel chez son professeur de potion, et la découvrit rapidement. Il réprima un fou rire. Devant le bureau professoral, Rose Martin, dont la potion grise bouillonnait également, dévorait littéralement des yeux celui qu'elle avait qualifiée de « ténébreux ». Pas étonnant que Rogue ne sache quoi faire, cette situation devait être une première pour lui. Il se retrouvait dans la peau de Lockhart, ce qui pour Rogue, lui était étranger et Harry ne croyait pas que provoquer cette attention passionnée devait tellement lui plaire.

Rose leva la main et Rogue ne pu réprimer un léger sursaut. Il ne pouvait ignorer cette main, il fallait qu'il réponde mais bon sang qu'avait-elle à le regarder ainsi. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu une fille le regarder comme celle-ci le faisait. Il leva la tête du parchemin qu'il faisait semblant de lire et planta ses yeux froids, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus méprisant possible, dans ses yeux violets. Elle n'eut aucunement l'air effrayé mais pire … elle semblait fondre, comme s'il lui avait décoché un sourire ravageur. Il n'était pas Lockhart que diable ! Etait-ce parce qu'elle était française qu'elle ne réagissait pas comme les autres devant ses regards noirs ? Il savait que la réputation des sorciers d'Outre manche était beaucoup plus libertine qu'ici mais quand bien même, ils ne devaient pas être masochistes. Enfin, il l'espérait. 

- Oui Miss Martin, s'entendit-il lui demander, tandis qu'il se raidissait sur sa chaise comme dans l'attente d'un coup qu'il reçu presque lorsqu'il entendit sa voix onctueuse lui répondre.

- Professeur, combien de temps faut-il laisser la potion bouillir avant qu'elle ne soit totalement prête ?

- C'est inscrit au tableau, cracha t-il, vous savez lire Miss Martin, 45 minutes à partir de l'ébullition !

Il se penchait de nouveau sur son parchemin, ses cheveux gras tombant en mèches devant son visage comme un rideau protecteur du regard brûlant de son élève, alors qu'elle ajoutait toujours en souriant béate :

- Oui bien sûr, je n'avais pas vu, Professeur.

Il soupçonnait cette dernière de n'avoir parlé que pour attirer l'attention sur elle – comme s'il ne la voyait pas ! – et d'entendre sa voix car elle avait l'air maintenant au bord de l'extase. Il fut soulager lorsque le cours pris fin, ignorant son élève lorsqu'elle avait déposée sa flasque sur son bureau en lui décochant une oeillade de velours, la main sur le cœur. Il ne savait quelle attitude adopter et bon sang, elle lui avait fait perdre tout sens commun : il n'avait même pas houspillé Potter ni enlevé des points à Gryffondor. Quel piètre professeur il avait été aujourd'hui !

Chapitre 5 : Halloween

Les gryffondors étaient en ébullition : ils avaient gagné le match contre Serdaigle 250 à 220. Tout le monde dansait, riait, mangeait et buvait la bièraubeurre qui coulait à flot. Harry se laissait entraîner dans ce tourbillon de liesse. Ron sentit une main l'attraper, le tirer et deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione le félicitant chaleureusement d'avoir aussi bien gardé les buts. Elle l'attira soudain vers lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche tandis que Ron restait là, immobile les yeux ronds puis elle lui reprit la main et repartie l'entraînant jusqu'à la salle commune. Ron ne comprenait pas, son cerveau était comme vidé. Pourquoi Hermione l'avait-elle embrassé ? La question sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il l'ait réellement voulu et Hermione ricana.

- Ce que tu es bête ! Pourquoi une fille embrasse-t-elle un garçon ? Peut-être parce qu'il lui plaît et qu'elle s'impatiente qu'il fasse le premier pas ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Mais Ron ne pensait à rien, il ne « pouvait » pas penser. Hermione s'en aperçu lorsqu'il eut à peu près la même tête que celle de Goyle. Elle ria de nouveau, lui tapota le bras et parti rejoindre Harry. Le cerveau de Ron recommença à fonctionner à ce moment-là, à toute vitesse. Hermione voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Hermione voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble. Je lui plais, pensa-t-il extatique. Il se mit à sourire en la regardant et se promit que le prochain pas, ça ne serait pas elle qui le ferait.

*  *  *

La grande salle était décorée à la perfection, alternant le noir et l'orange, les citrouilles évidées flottant dans le ciel. Des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient ça et là comme si Aragog avait décidé d'y faire son nid. Ron frissonna. Les quatre tables étaient garnis de mets plus appétissants les uns les autres, semblant croulés sous les gâteaux et confiseries les plus diverses. La salle était peu éclairée, lui conférant un aspect lugubre de circonstance avec la fête d'Halloween.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient réunis, impressionnés une fois encore par la majesté du lieu. Harry et Ron  s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis qu'Hermione s'installait en face d'eux. Une faim de loup tenaillait Harry et il entendit Ron faire écho à sa pensée. Ils commencèrent tous à vider les plats et à remplir leur assiette alors qu'une musique de fond angoissante emplissait la pièce de ses sons gémissants. Harry portait sa première bouchée à ses lèvres lorsque Ginny vint s'installer à côté d'Hermione juste en face de lui. A présent, il n'avait plus faim du tout. Heureusement Ron réussit à le détourner de cette étrange fascination avec sa conversation mais Harry ne put oublier totalement sa voisine dont les moindre gestes gracieux provoquaient une boule dans sa gorge. Une fois les estomacs bien remplis, Dumbledore annonça que la fête commençait et les longs hurlements lancinants se turent pour faire place à une musique beaucoup plus entraînante. Les tables furent déplacées contre les murs pour assurer une large piste de danse. Les couples se formaient, se mouvant, pour certains, en une intense frénésie. D'autres restaient en retrait l'air horrifié.

Harry vit Draco Malfoy danser avec Pansy Parkinson tandis qu'il se sentait tirer par le bras par Parvati Patil. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre et se laissa guider par sa cavalière très enthousiaste. A ses côtés, il aperçu Ron et Hermione et remarqua que Ron avait l'air beaucoup moins à l'aise que son amie mais il avait l'air plein de bonne volonté. Harry enchaîna trois danses comme celle-ci avec Parvati qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser partir. Il cru un instant, avec crainte, qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Mais lorsque la musique pris fin, il s'éloigna d'elle et alla chercher une bièraubeurre. 

En se frayant un chemin dans cette cohue, il resta interloqué devant le comportement étrange de Rogue. Il avait l'air horrifié lui aussi, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs derrière lui comme s'il était poursuivi et tentait de fuir. Il comprit instantanément la situation lorsqu'il vit Rose Martin le regard fixé sur le professeur, le regard enamouré, essayé de rejoindre celui-ci pour, qui sait…lui faire une déclaration ?

Harry sentit monter en lui une vague d'intense plaisir à la vue de la fuite de Rogue devant ce qui devait lui paraître une extrême menace : son élève. Ce soir au moins, il savait qu'il avait appris quelque chose sur son maître des potions, ce dernier connaissait le moyen de s'esquiver au plus vite dans des situations dangereuses et périlleuses.

Harry reporta son regard sur l'évolution des danseurs lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau que quelqu'un tirait sa manche. Il se retourna prêt à éconduire Parvati quand il rencontra deux yeux verts et lumineux. C'était Ginny. Il resta là, la bouche ouverte et sèche, ne trouvant pas de mot à lui dire. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien être son cavalier. Il ne pu qu'émettre un borborygme qu'elle du interpréter comme un oui car elle l'entraîna sur la piste. Comme un fait exprès, le rythme endiablé fit place, à ce moment-là, à un slow langoureux et Ginny s'approcha d'Harry plus près, tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir les courbes de son corps contre le sien et cela ne le rendait que plus nerveux. Très raide au début, il réussi peu à peu à se détendre comme s'il faisait une incursion au paradis. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur sucrée de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux contre sa joue et il se sentait bien, comme en communion avec la jolie rouquine. Lorsque le morceau prit fin, ils se détachèrent à regret l'un de l'autre, troublés, les yeux humides d'émotions contenues. Et bien qu'ils furent séparés par la suite, Harry ne pu penser à autre chose, se demandant pour la première fois si l'enfant qui avait fait partie de son passé, en devenant femme ne signifiait pas son avenir.

Il y réfléchissait encore, lorsque dans son lit, il entendait les ronflements de ses camarades.

  


Chapitre 6 : Cours intensifs

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient bien maintenant à réaliser le sortilège du bouclier qui était d'une solidité à toutes épreuves lorsque leur concentration allait de pair. Ils savaient transformer n'importe quel objet en portoloin et s'épuisaient sur les métamorphoses complexes. Harry essayait vainement de transformer un jet d'eau en jet de flammes puis de le geler mais ce n'était pas facile. Le professeur MacGonagall le conseillait gentiment, lui répétant que la maîtrise des éléments était souvent primordial pour certains combats et que cela facilitait grandement la vie quotidienne.

Les cours d'animagus ne se passaient pas non plus comme Harry l'avait désiré. Il avait l'impression de régresser plutôt que de s'améliorer. 

- Je pense que c'est parce que vous êtes épuisé Potter. Vous avez beaucoup trop de responsabilités et d'activités, déclara son professeur. Elle hésita puis ajouta : Peut-être devriez-vous arrêter le Quidditch.

Il y eu un instant de silence pendant lequel tout le monde regardait Harry. Celui-ci répondit fermement :

- Non Professeur, le Quidditch est, en ce moment, la seule activité qui me détende. Elle maintient mes réflexes et si je ne joue plus… Non, non, je ne peux pas. 

Il secouait la tête avec véhémence et ajouta :

- En plus, qui me remplacerait ? Comment ferait-on pour gagner les matchs sans attrapeur qui est aussi le capitaine. Je TIENS à rester dans l'équipe, je TIENS à jouer les prochains matchs, je TIENS à …

- Oui, oui, d'accord Potter. Mais il faut bien que vous preniez la juste mesure des choses. Les ASPICs se passent cette année et si vous voulez devenir Auror, il faut avoir les plus hautes distinctions, comme vous le savez. De plus avec ces cours supplémentaires tout cela entraîne une charge de travail supplémentaire. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pensé au Quidditch.

- Non ! 

Sa décision était prise et sans appel. Il ne renoncerait pas au Quidditch. Madame MacGonagall  n'ajouta rien.

Pendant plus d'un mois, ils ne s'attelèrent qu'à leurs cours de défense supplémentaires, s'activant férocement pour combler leurs lacunes et apprendre d'autres sorts et métamorphoses. Les éléments se laissaient maîtrisés désormais. Liquide, solide, feu, glace n'avaient plus de secrets pour eux. Seulement, ils n'apprendraient pas l'élément gazeux plus complexe que les autres et qui n'était peu ou pas utilisé lors des duels. Leur programme scolaire, pourtant lourd, se déroulait le mieux du monde et le l'équipe de Gryffondor avait remporté le match contre les poufsouffles haut la main. Tout aurait pu se passer le mieux du monde s'ils n'avaient pas lu la gazette du sorcier et appris que Voldemort avait tué la famille Backer, tous membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry n'était pas sans savoir que Voldemort sévissait partout sans impunité, à la recherche du pouvoir et de l'immortalité. Cette constatation l'emplissait d'une rage impuissante. Il fallait absolument qu'il apprenne plus de sort et qu'il arrive enfin à se métamorphoser en animal. Coûte que coûte, il y arriverait et le stopperait.


	2. Un joyeux noël

Chapitre 7 : Un _joyeux_ noël

Le château était silencieux en ce début de vacances de noël, la plupart des élèves ayant rejoint leurs parents pour les fêtes. Harry avait appris que Draco Malfoy ne serait pas là non plus, ce qui ajoutait à sa joie. Pour lui, ces vacances n'en seraient pas. Il devait poursuivre ses cours qui seraient plus soutenus en raison du temps libre plus important dont il disposait. Ron l'accompagnerait mais pas Hermione qui était rentrée chez elle mais qui les avait harcelé pour qu'ils lui promettent de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle aurait manqué pendant ces deux semaines. Ron du presque la pousser dans le carrosse qui l'amènerait jusqu'au train pour qu'elle parte enfin. Mais Harry avait surpris le regard lourd de tendresse qui était passé entre eux avant que la porte ne se referme.

Les jours passèrent semblables les uns aux autres où chaque soir Harry s'empressait de se coucher pour être frais et dispos le lendemain et donner le meilleur de lui-même pour s'améliorer au plus vite. Par les journaux, il savait que Voldemort faisait chaque jour de plus en plus de victimes et que le monde moldu commençait à se poser des questions, le ministère de la magie ne pouvant tout camoufler. Pour Harry, il était impératif de s'entraîner pour gagner.

*  *  *

Harry  tomba douloureusement sur le sol, inerte. Il avait reçu le sort en pleine poitrine avant de pouvoir le lancer. Ron et lui, sous les conseils du Professeur MacGonagall, apprenaient le sortilège de perte de conscience totale et durable. En effet, la lucidité ne revenait qu'au bout de 24 heures si personne ne vous faisait boire la potion qui servait d'antidote. Après administration de celle-ci, Harry revint à lui. Il se plaça à nouveau devant Ron qui simulait un adversaire mais il avait un avantage sur Harry. Pour tester et améliorer sa vitesse, son professeur de métamorphose lui avait recommandé de laisser sa baguette dans sa poche alors que Ron la tenait à la main. Il fallait qu'il soit plus rapide. Cela faisait six fois au moins qu'il perdait connaissance et son derrière commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir. Heureusement, il avait acquis la formule et lorsque le signal fut lancé, Harry plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette à une vitesse incroyable et avant que Ron n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il cria « Finite conscientia » et son ami tomba à la renverse, inconscient.

Tous ces cours se déroulaient désormais comme cela en vue d'être toujours plus rapide. Sa vie et peut-être celle des autres en dépendaient.

Ils apprirent également un autre sort qui était appelé sortilège de l'araignée. Après quelques essais infructueux, des fils épais semblables à ceux des toiles d'araignée jonchaient le sol et collaient aux murs et aux vêtements. Harry et Ron étaient fatigués mais tous deux étaient déterminés à maîtriser parfaitement ce dernier sort avant ce soir. Le regard fixe, le visage tendu, ils étaient prêts. Au signal, ils arrivèrent tous deux à lancer en même temps « aranea filum» . Des jets de fines cordes blanches s'engluèrent ensemble, s'entremêlant et Harry et Ron furent attirés, presque aspirés par cette force et se retrouvèrent face à face, le corps collé l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir s'en dépêtrer. Plus ils bougeaient et plus les fils les enserraient. Ils étaient prisonniers. Madame MacGonagall se leva de sa chaise, pointa sa baguette vers la masse de fils gluants et articula distinctement « evanesco ». La toile disparue et les deux amis furent libérés.

- Ca va aller pour aujourd'hui, dit leur professeur l'air tout à fait satisfaite, vous avez tous les deux bien progressés et êtes capables de réaliser chaque sortilège que vous avez appris jusqu'à maintenant. Et je suis particulièrement fière de vous Potter, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui un sourire aux lèvres, vous arrivez vite à sortir votre baguette et vous avez encore gagnez en rapidité. C'est excellent. Maintenant aller vos changer, le dîner ne va pas tarder à être servi. Et après tout, c'est la veille de noël. On vous laisse une journée de repos pour demain. Je sais que c'est peu mais la situation est quelque peu …  délicate et…il vaut mieux que vous en sachiez le plus possible pour vous défendre en cas d'attaque.

La perspective d'une journée de repos réjouissait Harry en le culpabilisant en même temps mais il la chassa résolument. Ce n'était pas en se tuant à la tâche qu'il y arriverait plus vite.  

Fraîchement lavés et habillés de propre, Harry et Ron descendirent dîner dans la grande salle où une table unique trônait en son milieu. Les professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue et Madame Pince y étaient déjà installés ainsi que deux élèves de Serpentards qui rivalisaient par leur mutisme, trois Serdaigles de première année qui discutaient joyeusement ainsi que Ginny qui chuchotait à l'oreille d'une Rose passablement distraite par le charme « ravageur » du plus convoité et populaire des professeurs de Poudlard.

De son côté, Rogue désespérait de voir cette petite mijaurée cesser ses œillades de midinettes en mal des Bizarr' Brothers. Elle le regardait comme cela depuis des mois. Il commençait d'ailleurs à entendre ses collègues faire des plaisanteries sur lui et son élève. Il avait surpris quelques bouts de conversations à ce sujet parfois lorsqu'il rentrait dans la salle des professeurs ou faisait semblant d'être sorti en laissant la porte légèrement entrebâillée. Apparemment ses pairs en faisaient des gorges chaudes à ses frais. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pourtant il avait tout essayé : les regards noirs qui loin de la découragée la rendait plus assidue, les réflexions sarcastiques et sèches, les humiliations répétées en classe ou ailleurs, l'ignorance, les menaces… rien…rien n'y avait fait. Non monsieur, rien ! Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Pour lui, la connaissance de la psychologie féminine était comme la matière grise de Goyle : inexistante. Que pouvait-il réellement faire pour la dégoûter ? Il avait déjà le cheveux gras ! Non, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite.

Les yeux pétillants, Dumbledore observait la jeune fille qui faisait face à son professeur de potions et qui le dévorait d'un regard amoureux. Il réprima un petit rire lorsque Rose demanda la salière à Rogue qui lui tendit, réticent, et en profita pour lui frôler les doigts. Il lâcha le flacon en grognant mais Rose l'avait déjà en main et le directeur se demanda s'il reverrait jamais cette salière.  Rogue jetait à présent des regards furieux à tous les convives, qui le regardaient ou non, défiant chacun d'eux de dire quoi que ce soit. « Et bien, ça promet !» pensa-t-il amusé.

Il l'avait touché ! Mon dieu, il l'avait touché ! Ou plutôt, elle l'avait touché. Peu importe, ils s'étaient touchés et seul ça avait de l'importance. Et il a la peau si douce, il est si beau, si intelligent, si…pensait Rose encore plus amoureuse.

Harry avait remarqué la scène également et échangea avec Dumbledore un regard complice puis il pensa à Hermione qui devait être en train de réveillonner elle aussi. Puis il pensa à toute la famille Weasley qui avait toujours été très généreuse pour lui.

Les trois Serdaigles parlaient de Quidditch, les Serpentards parlaient de rien. Madame Pince pensait à l'arrivée de nouveaux livres cet après-midi. MacGonagall était fière d'Harry, oui, il était un très grand sorcier et ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'un jour, il soit plus fort que Dumbledore lui-même.

Ginny, quant à elle pensait qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour encourager Harry à oser, à entreprendre un geste envers elle mais elle ne savait pas encore lequel. Oui, il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse et vite.

La dinde était fameuse, pensait Ron, la viande très tendre, les haricots fondants à souhait et ces marrons…hum…un vrai délice. Il lorgnait la bûche au chocolat dont il avait l'impression qu'elle l'appelait désespérément. 

Le dîner se passa relativement silencieusement et une fois les estomacs pleins, ils regagnèrent leurs quartiers où un lit chaud et accueillant les attendait. Et demain, il y aurait les cadeaux à déballer. En cet instant précis, Harry était pleinement heureux.

- Harry, le père noël est passé ! criait Ron tout excité. Viens vite. Y en a des tas.

Harry se leva d'un bond, couru jusqu'au sapin et entreprit de déballer ses cadeaux.

*  *  *

Le professeur Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait reçu un cadeau ! Et ce n'était pas lui qui se l'était offert ! En ce 25 décembre, assis sur la chaise de son bureau, il tournait et retournait son cadeau enveloppé dans du papier rose. Il n'y avait aucune carte et il se demandait qui avait pu déposer ce paquet sur le pas de la porte de ses appartements. Quelque peu méfiant, il déchira le papier très doucement libérant peu à peu l'objet qu'il contenait. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit lâcher le cadre qu'il tenait et qui représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, allongée sur un lit, seulement vêtue d'une nuisette en satin rouge sang. Rose Martin.

Il était tellement abasourdie qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un avait frappé à sa porte et entrait. Rusard s'avançait vers le professeur qui lui avait demandé de passer dans son bureau pour chercher la potion qui le soulagerait de ses rhumatismes chroniques hivernaux. Il voyait bien que Rogue était en totale contemplation de ce qui semblait être une photo et il se demandait s'il l'avait entendu entrer. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et jeta un coup d'œil au cadre. Rusard cru étouffer tandis que le professeur poussait un hurlement en essayant de cacher la photo sous sa robe de sorcier comme un voleur prit en faute. Mon dieu, le professeur Rogue était un pervers, il aimait regarder les femmes nues. Rusard n'aurait jamais cru cela de lui. Peut-être était-il abonnée à Sexy Sorcière ?

Rogue avait les joues en feu, il se sentait comme un voleur prit en faute, un pervers qui aimaient regarder les femmes en tenue légère. Il sentait le cadre sous sa robe de sorcier et…oh, non, mon dieu…inconsciemment, il l'avait mis à hauteur de son bas ventre ce qui montrait comme un protubérance à ce niveau. Que devait penser Rusard ?

Rusard fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'excitation flagrante du professeur. Quelle indécence ! Il voulait prendre au plus vite sa potion et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. C'était une élève, la fille sur la photo : c'était bien une élève. Mon dieu, à quoi passait-il son temps libre ? Rusard balayait du regard la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque appareil photo ou tout autre objet suspect qui confirmerait ses soupçons quand il aperçu, aux murs… Oh ! Grand Merlin !…des chaînes… des chaînes…Le visage de Rusard devint pourpre et il semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Etaient-elles déjà là avant ? Il ne les avait jamais remarquées auparavant. Rogue vit qu'il regardait quelque chose sur un pan de mur et suivi son regard : les chaînes. Mon dieu, les apparences étaient contre lui aujourd'hui.

- Rusard, c'est un ancien cachot ici, répliqua Rogue sèchement le teint écarlate.

- Oui, je sais professeur et vous savez que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous et…

- Votre potion, cracha Rogue lui tendant le bocal contenant un liquide d'une belle couleur violette qui pouvait rivaliser avec la face de Rusard.

- Merci professeur.

Il sembla hésiter, puis comme pour se rattraper, ajouta, l'air à nouveau d'étouffer :

- Je sais que le professeur Vector est un … fin coquin également. Il est abonné à Playwizards magazine et il vous les prêtera sûrement si vous les lui dem…

- DEHORS, tonna Rogue qui étouffait à présent, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Rusard s'en fut sans demander son reste. 

*  *  *

Il était midi passé quand Rogue descendit déjeuner. En chemin, il croisa Rusard qui rougit légèrement mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Les mêmes convives que la veille étaient déjà installés à la table qui croulait sous les abondantes victuailles. Il s'assit et maudit encore la malchance qui l'avait placé une fois de plus en face de mademoiselle Sensualité. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle lui lança un clin d'œil ce qui lui fit se remémorer la photo ainsi que la pose suggestive que le modèle avait prise. Il se rappela de sa bretelle qu'elle avait laissé glisser sur son épaule, la langue qu'elle s'était délibérément passée sur les lèvres, la main qui avait effleuré sa cuisse relevant doucement le satin écarlate. Il s'efforça d'enrayer ces souvenirs qui le troublaient légèrement en même temps qu'ils l'embarrassaient.

Il a rougi, je suis sûre qu'il a rougi, se réjouit Rose le cœur serré, il a reçu mon cadeau, ouvert et apprécié. Il ne me regardera plus de la même façon maintenant.

Harry dévisagea Rogue surpris de l'avoir vu rougir, ce qui se produisait souvent ces temps-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, ils s'échangèrent un regard complice, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny avait également surpris cette scène étrange et se demanda ce que Rose avait bien pu faire car elle était sûre que son amie était coupable. Et apparemment les deux Serpentards, toujours plongés dans un mutisme profond, avaient aussi remarqué. Mais vraiment qui n'aurait pu ressentir la tension embarrassée qui s'était installée à l'arrivée du maître des potions ?

Oh, ces petits pâtés, divin ! Et cette quiche, hummm, merveilleuse ! Ron se régalait, savourant aussi bien le repas que l'atmosphère gaie de noël qui était palpable. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il fut au comble du bonheur quand Dumbledore lança à la tablée :

- Pétards surprises !

Un instant plus tard, un joyeux brouhaha se faisait entendre avec quelques détonations parfois qui s'accompagnaient de Ooooohhhhh et de Aaaaaahhhhh dans de nombreux fous rires.

Les mains aussi pleines que leur estomac, les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs pour profiter de leurs cadeaux.

La nouvelle année fut célébrée tout aussi gaiement et la fin des vacances se profila tellement vite qu'ils en restèrent abasourdis. Et déjà, les dortoirs se remplissaient des élèves qui avaient désertés Poudlard au profit de leur maison, au profit de leurs parents.


	3. Rencontre à Pré au lard

Merci. Vous êtes vraiment géniales. Je vous adore.

_Pomfresh :_ Pour ma fic, elle est faite, un peu en deux partie : une axée sur les amours et la seconde sur la guerre avec Voldie car je préférais parler de la joie qui se dégrade petit à petit mais sûrement et dans les chapitres à venir, il y aura des chose terribles. Mais je n'en dis pas plus là-dessus. ^^Donc Voldie et Draco seront là, bien vite.^^

Pour le fait de transplaner, je vois cela comme si on avait pendant quelques secondes plus de poids donc très léger, comme si on volait mais sans rien voir, juste du blanc car ça va très vite. Une sensation forte aussi dûe à cette vitesse.

Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres car j'en rajoute tout le temps.^^

Pour le rythme dans le temps, c'est fait exprès. A l'origine, ça devait être une fic courte donc non descriptive comme le fait JKR. Et j'axe l'histoire plus sur les faits et nouveauté (dans les sorts…). Dans les chapitres suivants, l'histoire sera plus sombre et c'est sur ça que je veux insister. Voilà. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions et si tu en as d'autres, n'hésites pas.^^

Gros, gros bisous à vous toutes. 

Chapitre 8 : Rencontre à Pré-au-lard

- Regardez, je l'ai eu, déclara Hermione le visage rayonnant en tenant un papier rose au dessus de sa tête. J'attendais au ministère avec Crabbe. Il est passé devant moi puis est repassé sans rien dans les mains. Il paraît même qu'il n'a réussi qu'à faire transplaner sa robe de sorcier. Il s'est retrouvé en caleçon devant l'examinatrice.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione ajoutait :

- En tout cas lorsque je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, il était entièrement habillé.

- Et l'examinatrice n'est pas allée à Sainte Mangouste après ça parce que voir Crabbe en caleçon, c'est pire que de vomir des limaces, renchérit Ron avec bonne humeur.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent également de rire tout en essayant de ne pas imaginer Crabbe en sous vêtement.

Neville Londubat entra à ce moment-là dans la salle commune et vit le permis dans la main d'Hermione et la félicita chaleureusement.

- Moi aussi je l'ai eu du premier coup cet été. C'est quand même plus pratique de pouvoir transplaner maintenant.

- Oui et plus agréable que la poudre de cheminette ou le portoloin, renchérit Harry.

Le portrait de la grosse dame bascula à nouveau faisant place à Rose Martin, l'air rêveur. Elle devait avoir rencontrer Rogue dans un couloir. Brusquement, elle se tourna vers eux.

- Vous avez vu qu'il y a une sortie de prévue à Pré-au-lard pour samedi ? demanda-t-elle. Je pourrais y aller avec Ginny.

- Non, nous ne savions pas, répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme. 

Elle se tourna vers les garçons et ajouta :

- On va y aller, on pourra voir Fred et Georges ! Ils seront obligatoirement là. Ils connaissent les dates des sorties pour les étudiants et ne vont pas manquer un jour où ils peuvent voir Ginny.

- Oui et on pourra acheter leurs dernières inventions. Y'en a de pas mal à ce qu'ils m'ont dit, déclara Ron tout aussi enthousiaste.

Les septièmes années pouvaient se rendre au village chaque week-end s'ils le désiraient, à partir du moment où ils étaient majeurs, mais avec tous les cours et devoirs qu'ils avaient eu, ils n'avaient pas encore pu s'y rendre et la perspective de cette sortie et de pouvoir voir les jumeaux les ravissait.

La chance était avec eux. Il faisait beau en ce matin de janvier et la visite de Pré-au-lard n'en était que plus agréable. Ils se dirigèrent vers Zonko en espérant que la foule qui se profilait dans le magasin leur permettrait de parler aux jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient bien menés leur barque depuis leur départ de Poudlard. En premier lieu, ils avaient ouvert une boutique sur le chemin de traverse où ils remportaient un énorme succès puis s'étaient associés au patron de Zonko qui tout en renouvelant sa gamme de farces et attrapes, pouvait bénéficier de plus de temps libre quand les jumeaux assuraient la vente. Ils étaient promis à un bel avenir à la grande fierté de leurs parents, frères et sœur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione poussèrent la porte. Se faisant, la petite clochette tinta mais le son fut perdu dans le bruit assourdissant des dizaines de voix qui s'esclaffaient en même temps.

La boutique avait bien changé ! C'était magnifique et malgré la diversité astronomique des produits, tout était impeccablement rangé de façon à ce que chaque marchandise puisse être contemplée et accessible. Le stock était impressionnant mais apparemment les bacs se vidaient aussi rapidement que les bourses.

Harry sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules tandis qu'une voix familière et enthousiaste s'exclamait :

- Salut vous tous, comment trouvez-vous la boutique ? Les travaux viennent de finir.

Fred les regardait, George à côté de lui. Tous deux avaient les yeux brillants de joie et attendaient le verdict.

- C'est incroyable. On se croirait dans la caverne d'Ali Baba, répondit Hermione, le visage positivement étonné. Vous en avez fait de l'agrandissement et toutes ces inventions !… Elles sont toutes de vous ?

- Presque, répondit George avec fierté.

- Magnifique, s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

Les jumeaux rayonnèrent.

- Venez voir, vous allez découvrir en exclusivité nos dernières pralines, dit George en les poussant dans une salle attenante.

- Hermione ne fait pas cette tête, on ne va pas vous empoisonner, reprit Fred, s'esclaffant devant la mine inquiète de la jeune fille.

Ginny et Rose étaient déjà installées dans la petite pièce et Harry sentit son estomac faire un looping. Ginny était plus belle que jamais. Avec tout le travail qu'il avait eu à réaliser, il avait eu moins de temps pour réfléchir et donc moins de temps pour penser à elle, ce qui l'avait soulagé, mais là il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa personne et ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Les sucreries des jumeaux ne l'intéressaient plus, c'est Ginny qu'il aurait voulu goûter. A cette pensée, Harry se sentit rougir. Il savait que Ginny avait remarqué son trouble contrairement aux autres qui devisaient gaiement maintenant et il eut honte d'avoir eu cette pensée coupable en présence de trois de ses frères.

Ginny jubilait. Elle avait perçu pendant une fraction de seconde une lueur affamée dans les beaux yeux verts d'Harry lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient posés sur elle et elle en ressentait encore la chaleur. Elle avait envie de se lever et de crier victoire avant de se suspendre au cou de celui qu'elle aimait et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé ce moment-là ? Elle ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait mettre à exécution le plan qu'elle avait minutieusement préparé à noël. Elle avait la confirmation qu'elle avait attendue et maintenant pouvait tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'Harry soit enfin à elle. Elle se mit à réfléchir encore plus intensément et décida que la saint Valentin serait une bonne date pour séduire le jeune étudiant. Il allait enfin connaître la femme qui se cachait en Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley. 


	4. La lettre

**Pomfresh :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Le chapitre qui suit n'est pas très long mais essentiel car il y a le destin qui frappe. (Ou que c'est jeulie ce que je dis là.) ^^

**Sin :** Moi, j'aime le couple Harry/Ginny et je pense que c'est celui-là qui sera dans les œuvres de J. K. Rowlings. Et ma fic, c'est pas un slash. Lol. ^^ Je trouve aussi que Snape est plus jolie que Rogue mais personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Je l'ai connu avec ce nom depuis le début étant donné que les 4 premiers livres, je les avais lu en Français d'abord puis après en Anglais. De plus, c'est une fic Française pour des francophones donc je ne vais pas dire Snape.

**Arcadiane :** MDRRRRR. Moi ? Crabbe et Goyle ? Je ne suis pas zoophile ! LOL !!!!! Si je les mets dans ma fic c'est qu'avec eux, tu es sûr d'avoir un passage drôle. Ils sont tellement bêtes que tu peux leur faire faire n'importe quoi. Donc très important dans l'histoire. 

 Voilà. Merci encore et j'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre. 

**Chapitre 9 : La lettre**

- Alors, il y a quelque chose de nouveau ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine à Hermione qui tenait La gazette du Sorcier dans la main.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle sans lever la tête du journal.

- Comment ça peut-être ? sollicita Ron de nouveau.

- Et bien là, il y a un article qui dit que des Moldus ont été attaqués et tout semble laisser croire que c'était par des mangemorts mais personne n'en est absolument sûr.

Ron regarda Harry qui lui retourna son regard. Toutes les semaines apportaient son lot de meurtres, accidents ou disparitions en tout genre côté sorcier ou moldu. Personne ne savait si son voisin était un partisan de Voldemort alors personne ne se faisait confiance. Les espoirs du monde des sorciers reposaient sur Dumbledore et bien sûr sur Harry dont ils espéraient tous qu'il saurait à nouveau le faire disparaître, mais cette fois définitivement. Bien sûr Harry avait conscience de cette charge qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer mais il s'entraînait très dure pour pouvoir, si c'était nécessaire, se défendre correctement en contrant les sorts du grand mage noir et peut-être réussir à le détruire.  

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruissement d'ailes et il tourna la tête vers le hibou grand duc qui fonçait droit vers lui. Il intercepta la lettre qui tombait à sa hauteur tandis que l'oiseau repartait, sa mission accomplie. Harry était étonné. Il ne savait pas de qui pouvait provenir ce hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était sûrement un de la Poste. Il déchira l'enveloppe qui était faite dans un papier très fin, de bonne qualité et où une écriture ronde à l'encre dorée avait écrit ses coordonnées. Le sceau qui l'avait cacheté représentait un balai et un vif d'or. Extrêmement intrigué, il sorti la lettre et la déplia. Bouche-bée, il lut son contenu et cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêter de respirer lorsque son cerveau l'implora de lui rendre un peu d'oxygène. Les mains tremblantes, il ne pu que balbutier :

- Quich !

- Quoi ? demanda Ron les yeux ronds en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione qui secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration, avala sa salive et répondit plus clairement cette fois-ci.

- Quidditch !

Seamus Finnigan qui passait derrière lui au même moment, s'arrêta en entendant ce mot, intéressé par le sujet. Quand il vit l'entête de la lettre, il cru étouffé et son visage devint rouge d'excitation. Sans aucun scrupule , il lu le message qu'Harry tenait toujours à la main et sautant sur place, de joie et de fierté pour Harry. Sans s'en rende compte, tous les élèves et les professeurs qui étaient dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, le fixait d'un regard mi-étonné, mi-inquiet. Quand son ami Dean Thomas qui se tenait à côté de lui, lui demanda ce qu'il y avait, il répondit presque en hurlant.

- C'est Harry, il a reçu une proposition de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre pour être leur attrapeur. Bravo Harry. Je suis pour l'Irlande bien sûr mais l'Angleterre, c'est bien aussi.

- Waouhh, cool Harry, fait voir ta lettre, s'exclama Ron, également surexcité.

- Félicitations Harry, dirent Dean et Hermione d'une même voix.

Harry entendait le murmure de stupéfaction et d'envie qui commençait à emplir la salle. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le crier sur les toits mais maintenant que c'était fait il devait l'accepter. Il regarda Draco Malfoy qui avait le visage rouge, crispé de dégoût. La jalousie déformait ses traits et il avait l'air plus haineux que jamais. Ensuite, il regarda Rogue qui avait à peu près la même expression que Malfoy puis se détourna d'eux au profit de Ron qui lui demandait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Harry ? Tu voulais être Auror mais avec cette proposition…tu ne peux pas la refuser.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Pour être Auror, il faut faire trois ans d'études après Poudlard et ils ne prennent que les meilleurs…

- Mais tu as d'excellents résultats Harry, coupa Hermione, tu pourrais parfaitement assurer le travail car si Harry Potter ne pouvait pas y arriver alors qui le pourrait ? Mais bien sûr, il faut bien réfléchir avant de prendre ta décision.

Harry chercha Ginny du regard et la trouva. Elle avait l'air contente pour lui et lui adressait un large sourire auquel il répondit, se sentant fondre sous ses yeux d'émeraude. Il se détourna pour cacher son trouble. Hermione se leva suivie de Ron et Harry qui traversèrent la salle devant les regards médusés des centaines d'élèves qui fixaient le déjà très célèbre Harry qui peut-être, si cela était possible, le deviendrait encore plus.

*  *  *

Harry se traîna dans son dortoir épuisé. Dès qu'il eu atteint son lit, il ferma les rideaux et sombra dans un lourd sommeil. Ron et Hermione venaient également de rentrer d'un très éreintant cours de défense mais ils ne montèrent pas immédiatement dans leur dortoir respectif. Ron avait encore le devoir de potion à faire et Hermione voulait lire un peu. Seuls les cinquième et les septième années étaient encore debout à cette heure tardive, qui en raison de leurs prochains diplômes, avaient trop de devoirs pour regagner leur lit plus tôt.

- Fini ! s'exclama Ron en baillant et en se frottant la nuque. Rogue aura son devoir.

Hermione ferma son livre et regarda Ron fixement. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il lui demanda pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. Avait-il une tâche sur le nez ? Sans répondre, Hermione se leva tout doucement tout en continuant de fixer Ron d'un regard intense. Elle fit courir l'ongle de son index sur le dos de la main de Ron qui regardait sa main à présent comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. La pointe de l'ongle remonta le long du bras du jeune homme puis sur son torse. Il avait suivi son long parcours, hébété, et il avait du mal à respirer. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix d'Hermione – une voix différente de d'habitude, plus sensuelle, plus rauque – lui dire :

- Je n'ai rien lu du tout Ronald. Je n'ai pas pu. Je t'ai regardé et si je suis restée ici, c'était pour toi.

- Bah bah euh bah…

- J'aime te regarder et comme tu n'entreprends rien avec moi malgré notre baiser de la dernière fois, je vais devoir le faire.

- Hern… bah euh, Herniome.. ké tou di ?

- Est-ce que tu aimerais sentir encore nos corps se presser l'un contre l'autre Ronald ? Aimerais-tu sentir à nouveau le goût de mes lèvres ? Parce que moi oui !

- Hermio…

- Tais-toi !

Ce disant, elle attrapa le col de la robe de sorcier de Ron et fermement, presque brutalement, l'amena vers elle avant de lui prendre les lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Leurs langues se caressaient, se mouvant en un ballet voluptueux. Hermione se pressa davantage puis tout aussi brusquement que précédemment, elle le relâcha. Ron vacilla quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Hermione le regard satisfait et triomphant. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il faudra que tu fasses.  Tu es très doué et je pense qu'une pratique constante serait bénéfique pour ne pas perdre ton niveau alors …je serais enchantée d'être ta partenaire ! ajouta-t-elle avec un dernier sourire avant de planter là un Ron pas tout à fait remis de son aventure.


	5. La Saint Valentin

Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous adore et vous fait de très, très gros bisous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Pour Ron, moi aussi je le vois bêta donc j'en profite. ^^ Il est gentil et loyal. On peut compter sur lui mais il est parfois (surtout en amour) très, très neuneu. ^^

****

**Chapitre 10 : La saint Valentin**

Les semaines passaient vite et la saint Valentin se profilait à l'horizon. Ginny avait presque tout  rassembler en vue de réussir son plan qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qu'elle devrait suivre à la lettre. Elle entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir et vit l'homme qu'elle devait conquérir s'avancer vers elle. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire auquel il répondit immédiatement. Elle était totalement amoureuse.

- Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ils se sont trouvés un petit coin tranquille…encore, ajouta Harry un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Ginny émit un petit rire ravi et répondit :

- Je savais qu'ils finiraient par aller ensemble. Ca fait des années qu'ils se cherchent, qu'ils s'attendent et ils se sont enfin trouvés… Comme nous, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. 

- Oui, dit Harry sous le charme de la belle rousse. Décidément, il était complètement amoureux et cette pensée le réjouissait.

*  *  *

La grande salle embaumait le parfum des fleurs qui s'étendait tout au long des murs et des tables. Des confettis en forme de cœur rose tombait ça et là du ciel. Et les tables étaient plus garnis que jamais en venaison et autres plats plus savoureux les uns que les autres.

Le professeur Rogue était dégoûté de tout ce déballage. Il détestait le 14 février encore plus que noël et cette année particulièrement. En sortant ce matin, il avait craint d'avoir un autre cadeau l'attendant sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait eu peur que ce ne soit pas seulement une photo mais le modèle. Depuis la rentrée, Rose Martin, n'avait pas arrêter de le poursuivre de ses assiduités, de le provoquer de toutes manières que ce soit, d'insinuer, de suggérer qu'ils pourraient…ensemble…A ce moment de ses pensées, il croisa le professeur Vector et se remémorant ses lectures philosophiques, lui adressa un regard torve. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas là, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas là, se répétait-il mais il savait qu'elle serait présente, rien que pour le torturer un peu plus. Voyez ce à quoi il était réduit. Il était la victime et non plus le bourreau, celui qui recevait les coups au lieu dans donner. Et il en reçu un lorsqu'à son entrée, il aperçu un regard violet qui le dévisageait passionnément et lui souriait comme…comme…une gourgandine !

Les élèves déambulaient dans la grande salle allant d'un buffet à l'autre. Apparemment Dumbledore avait décidé de célébrer toutes les fêtes du calendrier comme pour profiter un maximum de tout ce que pouvait amener la vie de beau et de bon dans un contexte extérieur des plus noir. Les couples n'étaient pas peu satisfaits et ni Ron ni Hermione ne dérogeaient à cette règle. Le repas avait été succulent et Harry s'apprêtait à prendre un éclair au chocolat lorsqu'une main fine se posa doucement sur la sienne.

- Harry ? entendit-il une douce voix l'interroger. Pourrais-tu venir s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer.

- Euh…oui, répondit Harry surpris et légèrement décontenancé. Oui, bien sûr.

Ginny l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la grande salle, ils montèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du second étage. 

- Où m'emmènes-tu Ginny ? s'enquit Harry de plus en plus interdit.

- Tu verras, répondit Ginny, énigmatique.

Ils étaient maintenant devant la porte d'une salle de classe, Ginny sortit sa baguette :

- Alohomora.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ginny, on n'a pas le droit de rentrer ici.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, personne ne le saura et puis c'est une classe qui n'est plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Personne ne nous dérangera.

Si ses paroles étaient faites pour le rassurer, c'était raté. Seul dans l'ombre en compagnie de Ginny sans personne pour les surveiller, il ne donnait pas cher de ses résolutions chevaleresques.

- Ginny, c'est pas une bonne idée…Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me montrer mais…

Il s'interrompit devant le regard malheureux de la jeune fille. Il l'a voyait indécise et ne voulait pas voir ses beaux yeux verts s'embuer de larmes.

- Oh et puis, ça ne serait pas la première fois que je ferais quelque chose d'interdit ! Allez Ginny montres-moi ce que tu voulais me faire voir et ensuite nous pourrons regagner…

Il s'interrompit de nouveau en découvrant une petite table, un ancien bureau probablement, recouvert d'une nappe rouge décorée d'un centre de table composé de différentes sortes de fleurs odorantes et de bougies qui conféraient à la pièce une faible luminosité rendant l'atmosphère très intime. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Mais que voulait donc Ginny ?

- Viens Harry, c'est pour toi que j'ai préparé tout ça.

- Pou…Pour moi ? bégaya Harry. Il sentait son front devenir moite, son cœur battait la chamade. Ginny ressentait-il les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard.

- Oui, pour toi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il lui donna la sienne et elle l'entraîna vers une chaise qu'elle tira pour qu'il s'assoit. Ce qu'il fit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa petite Ginny tentait-elle de le séduire ? Il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir et de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Il voulait boire à la coupe de ses lèvres jusqu'à la lie et s'enivrer d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rappelle rien d'autre que son beau visage. Il était décidément fou de cette femme.

Ginny s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau et se félicita. La première partie de son plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine et elle se demandait si elle aurait le courage de passer à la phase deux … Mais oui, bien sûr, tentait-elle de se convaincre. Tu es à Gryffondor et les Gryffondors sont les plus courageux. Elle prit le petit plat en argent qui était posé sur la table et ôta le linge immaculé qui le recouvrait.

- Je crois que tu voulais un éclair, non ? demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Oui, merci.

Elle avait tout prévu, se dit-il surexcité. Personne n'avait jamais préparé de plan pour le charmer et il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'elle avait concocter d'autre. Cependant, il déchanta quand elle se mit à goûter, elle aussi un éclair. Elle en était inconsciente mais son geste était très équivoque et tellement sensuelle qu'il se sentait maintenant brûler.

Il s'étrangla avec une bouchée de la pâtisserie et commença à tousser violemment. Ginny se leva brusquement, inquiète, et vint lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

- Boire…réussit-il à articuler.

Elle lui tendit le petit verre qui était devant lui mais le renversa malencontreusement sur lui.

- Oh, non…non ! gémit Ginny.

 Elle prit alors le sien qu'elle lui tendit de nouveau et il bu l'eau à grandes goulées. Il pu revenir à une respiration normale et elle murmura de nouveau :

- Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas renverser ton verre. Pardonnes-moi…

- Ce n'est rien enfin, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès voyons…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. A ce moment-là, Peeves fit son apparition dans la pièce.

- Ouh lala, je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit par là. Mais que font deux élèves de Gryffondors dans une salle de classe vide ?… Oh… mais que c'est romantique, s'esclaffa ironiquement l'esprit frappeur en découvrant la table. Ils font leur propre saint Valentin…comme c'est touchant.

Ginny était écarlate à présent. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

- Je me demande ce que dirait Rusard s'il savait que vous êtes dans un endroit qui est interdit aux élèves et que ces élèves…

- Tais-toi Peeves, cracha Harry le regard mauvais tandis que Ginny laissait couler ses larmes.

- Je …je suis…désolée…désolée Harry. C'est…pas comme ça que…que ça devait se passer !

- Oh, mais oui c'est ça, s'exclama Peeves l'air triomphant en regardant la jeune fille. C'est bien toi ! Oui je me rappelle…C'est bien toi qui avais écrit ce stupide poème à Potter : Le crapaud frais du matin.

Peeves éclata d'un rire diabolique. Ginny gémit, n'osant pas regarder Harry, ses pleurs redoublèrent et ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

- Ginny ! Non, Ginny, attends, criait Harry en la poursuivant. 

Il la rattrapa rapidement et elle se débattu pour pouvoir s'échapper. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état là.

- Ce n'est rien Ginny ne t'inquiètes pas, je …

- Oh, le preux chevalier console la princesse maintena…

- Tais-toi, siffla Harry, le regard haineux. J'ai aidé le baron sanglant à se dépêtrer d'une situation fort ennuyeuse l'autre jour, il a donc une dette envers moi. Et lorsque je lui dirais ce que tu as fait, il te retrouvera Peeves et…

- Je ne voulais pas vous être désagréable, coupa l'esprit frappeur confusément, semblant plus pâle qu'habituellement. Je vous taquinais c'est tout. C'était pour rire…Mais c'était pas drôle, ajouta-t-il en reculant, voyant le regard d'Harry qui lançait des éclairs. Je m'excuse. Je vous laisse tranquille. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais voulu le dire à Rusard…vous vous en doutez bien. 

Peeves détalla le plus vite qu'il pu. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennuis avec lui. Il avait menti à Peeves éffrontement mais Harry savait que celui-ci n'irait pas le demander au baron sanglant. Ils étaient tranquilles, du moins, de ce point de vue-là. Ginny continuait à sangloter contre son épaule mais ne se débattait plus. Harry la ramena doucement dans la salle de classe désaffectée et repoussa la porte derrière lui.

- Je…commença-t-elle.

- Non, la coupa le jeune homme, non, ne me dis pas que tu es désolée. C'est Peeves qui devrait l'être.

- Tu as failli étouffer…

- Je ne suis pas mort.

- Je t'ai renversé de l'eau de dessus…

- C'est déjà sec.

- Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Je voulais te faire plaisir. Je voulais…

- Mais tu es là, je suis là alors tout est parfait Ginny. Je suis bien avec toi, je suis content.

Ginny le regardait comme s'il s'était mis à pousser des tentacules sur sa tête.

- Mais, mais, tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais faire. Comment peux-tu dire que c'est parfait ?

- La situation me plaît infiniment. Je sais que c'est parfait mais tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais faire, alors…Alors, montres-moi !

Ginny regardait Harry comme si les tentacules s'étaient mises à parler. Puis elle sourit, d'un sourire heureux et confiant. Harry était tellement merveilleux, tellement beau. Comme je l'aime, se dit-elle le cœur près d'éclater.

Alors s'il ne savait pas, elle allait lui montrer …Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, accrocha ses bras à son cou. Il se pencha à sa hauteur et elle lui prit les lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Elle y mit tout son amour et lui, mit tout le sien également. C'était la femme de sa vie. Il le savait maintenant.


	6. Une vision dans la nuit

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir de les lire.

Excusez-moi pour ce chapitre qui est très court mais il est important pour la suite de l'histoire et ne pouvait pas prendre plus de place. J'essayerais de poster le prochain très bientôt.

Bisous à tous.

****

****

**Chapitre 11 : Une vision dans la nuit**

_L'endroit était sombre, à peine éclairé par quelques flambeaux dont les flammes vacillaient quelque peu sous les courants d'air. Harry savait qu'il y faisait frais pourtant il ne se trouvait pas dans ce lieu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il eut une brusque douleur à la cicatrice qui se mit à le brûler comme si quelqu'un marquait son front au fer rouge. Voldemort fit son apparition, sa face de serpent paraissant plus pâle sous la faible luminosité et ses yeux, par un contraste saisissant, plus rouges. Il était furieux. Harry sentait sa rage et voyait bien que le mage noir se contrôlait difficilement face à son mangemort qui n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci lui disait que Karkaroff avait été retrouvé et tué mais que le reste de sa mission n'avait pas pu être menée à bien, l'ordre du phénix les contrant au dernier moment. Harry savait que ce qui avait échoué était très important pour Voldemort et représentait le moyen de son ascension au pouvoir et de la destruction de ses ennemis à savoir Dumbledore et lui-même mais Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir quel était se moyen. Le mage noir foudroyait de son regard écarlate l'homme blond, agenouillé, qui implorait son pardon._

- _Mais vous avez dit qu'il y avait un autre moyen de faire disparaître Potter, Maître. Confiez-moi cette mission et je vous promets son succès._

- _Non, Lucius, tu m'as déçu. Pour la peine, tu en payeras le prix. Je ne te dirais rien à propos de ce projet mais prie pour qu'il n'arrive rien, qu'il n'arrive rien à…_

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et éclata d'un rire démoniaque._

- _S'il vous plait Maître, dîtes-moi ?_

- _Je ne te dirais rien, siffla Voldemort écumant de rage à  nouveau. Tant pis pour toi. Il fallait réfléchir avant de faire échouer mon ascension. Faut-il que mes fidèles mangemorts soient incapables de réussir une simple mission ? Tu en payeras le prix.  _

_ Soudain le seigneur des ténèbres perdit son calme relatif et envoya le sortilège endoloris qui fit se tordre son partisan. _

La douleur intense de sa cicatrice fit se réveiller Harry. Fébrile et en sueur, il prit sa tête dans ses bras sous l'incroyable souffrance comme s'il avait reçu le sort lui-même.

Bien que Dumbledore, au cours de sa sixième année, lui avait appris à contrôler ses visions et donc plus ou moins les douleurs de sa cicatrice, il n'avait rien pu faire pour celle-ci qui s'était comme imposée à lui.

*  *  *

Harry se sentait mieux à présent que Dumbledore connaissait tout de sa vision. Ce dernier l'avait rassuré. Certaines visions trop violentes ne pouvaient être contrôlées par un sorcier si jeune. Il ne savait toujours pas par quel moyen Voldemort voulait passer pour les tuer tous les deux mais apparemment Dumbledore avait été éclairé. Seul un voile avait assombri son regard lorsqu'il avait parler d'un autre moyen, de l'alternative qu'avait choisi Voldemort pour tuer Harry et qu'il n'avait pas voulu révéler à son partisan. 

Harry était sorti du bureau de Dumbledore l'esprit encore rempli de questions car apparemment le directeur ne voulait pas lui révéler ce qu'il savait.

A partir de ce jour-là, Harry eut l'impression d'être plus surveillé mais il se demandait s'il n'était pas en proie à un phénomène de son imagination car il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait se produire à Poudlard. Au collège, il était en sécurité.


	7. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Et bien merci pour vos reviews. Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez tous la suite. ^^ Donc voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est important pour le déroulement de la suite de ma fic. Bisous à vous.

**Chapitre 12 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard**

Cette année promettait d'être particulièrement ensoleillée car les mois d'hiver avaient été cléments. Le printemps se faisait déjà sentir et c'est dans une ambiance euphorique que l'équipe des Gryffondors apparut sur le terrain, les balais à la main et pour les frères Crivey, les battes en plus.

- N'oubliez pas les tactiques apprises au cours de entraînements, encourageait Harry. Nous sommes l'équipe la plus forte de l'école alors on va gagner la coupe et battre les Serpentards une fois de plus.

- Oouuaaiiiisssss !!!! firent écho les membres enthousiastes de l'équipe.

Les Serpentards apparurent à son tour et se placèrent en face d'eux, le regard mauvais. Madame Bibine se tenait en leur centre les prévenant des risques encourus en cas de tricherie. Harry constat avec satisfaction que le regard du professeur se fixait davantage sur leurs adversaires.

- Pas de coup-bas, ais-je été suffisamment claire ?

Blaise Zabini, le capitaine de l'équipe ennemie, eut un sourire narquois, se tourna vers ses membres et cria, triomphant :

- On va gagner !

- Oui, on va gagner. Potter, tu vas dérouiller, siffla Draco Malfoy, son regard haineux dirigé vers Harry.

- Tu crois toujours au père noël Malfoy ? répondit celui-ci dédaigneusement. Vous n'avez jamais remporter contre nous alors je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, ça devrait changer.

Madame Bibine n'avait rien perçu de leur échange mais elle se rapprocha d'eux ce qui empêcha Draco de répliquer.

- Montez sur vos balais. A mon coup de sifflet…Trois, Deux, Un.

Le sifflement aigu annonça le début de la partie. Très rapidement, les deux équipes s'envolèrent et prirent de l'altitude. Harry et Draco se tenaient au dessus des autres attendant que le souafle soit lancé.

- Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois-ci Potter, tu ne gagneras pas.

Harry tourna la tête lentement vers les yeux gris et froids de son adversaire et répliqua :

- Pourquoi répètes-tu cette phrase depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu essayes de t'en convaincre Malfoy ?

Le souafle se retrouva dans les airs, à la hauteur des poursuiveurs et c'est Ginny qui réussit à le prendre.

- Pas de chance Malfoy, ça commence déjà mal pour vous !

Et avant que Draco puisse émettre une protestation, Harry filait déjà à l'opposé et commençait sa recherche.

- Ginny Weasley qui passe à Dean Thomas qui fonce vers les buts et… MARQUE !!! Oui !!! 10 points à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor, s'époumonait Seamus Finnigan dans son haut parleur. Allez les gars, on est les meilleurs !!!

Harry vit Dean le regarder. Il lui adressa un large sourire auquel son ami répondit en levant le pouce en l'air. Harry reprit sa ronde, Malfoy toujours à l'opposé de lui et entendit :

- Gryffondor à l'attaque avec Dean Thomas qui passe à Natalie McDonald qui file comme un éclair, Natalie qui va tirer. Vas-y Nat … oui et…ooohhhh…TRICHEUR, MISERABLE  PETIT AVORTON, SALE…

- Modérez votre langage Monsieur Finnigan ou vous ne commenterez plus le match, menaça le professeur MacGonagall.

- Oui professeur.

Harry écumait de rage. Goyle, qui était batteur avec son comparse Crabbe, avait foncé sur Natalie, lançant sa batte en direction de la tête de la jeune fille qui s'était tassée sur elle-même, protégeant son crâne de ses bras, lâchant le souafle qui avait été récupéré par Blaise Zabini qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers les buts adverses. Harry vit Malfoy ricaner au loin tandis que leur capitaine tentait un lancé sur le but de droite et tira dans celui de gauche mais Ron avait prévu la feinte et intercepta le souafle qu'il relança directement à Ginny qui fila, à son tour, comme une flèche.

Crabbe, de toute la force de ses gros bras, lui lança un cognard qui la déstabilisa et Nott en profita pour reprendre la boule écarlate.

- Serpentard à l'attaque. Nott qui est à quelques mètres des buts, Nott qui s'apprête à tirer. Nott qui tire. Vas-y Ron, bloque…Oooohhhh…nnnoooonnnnnnnnn. Serpentard marque. 10 points partout, cracha un Seamus dégoûté et méprisant.

Harry regarda Ron qui l'observait l'air mi-coupable, mi-déçu et Harry secoua la tête, en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas la faute de Ron, c'était le jeu mais il fallait absolument qu'ils gagnent. C'était leur dernière année, tout au moins celle de la plupart des joueurs et il fallait qu'ils finissent en beauté surtout devant Malfoy. Harry se tourna vers ce dernier qui le fixait l'air triomphant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Attends, attends, tu vas voir de quoi on est capable, grogna Harry entre ses dents. Il se détourna de lui et lança quelques encouragements à son équipe qui reprit le sourire.

Harry avait beau tourner et retourner le long du stade, il n'apercevait nul reflet doré à l'horizon et commençait à désespérer quand il le vit enfin. Il était vers le milieu du terrain à environ une dizaine de mètres au dessus de lui. Il se dirigea vers le vif d'or de toute la vitesse de son éclair de feu mais Malfoy l'avait vu également et fonçait vers lui. Colin lui envoya un cognard mais il l'évita. La haine s'inscrivait sur son visage et aussi la détermination. Il voulait gagner.

La foule était en délire. Harry entendait les cris surexcités des quatre maisons.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à hauteur de l'objet tant convoité lorsqu'un autre cognard fut envoyé, par Goyle cette fois-ci…et dirigé vers Malfoy. Goyle s'était trompé de cible. Malfoy ne pu l'éviter et reçu la balle noire en plein dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux et perdit le contrôle de son balai. Il fut désarçonné et serait tombé si Harry ne l'avait maintenu fermement pour éviter la chute et le maintenir relativement droit sur le manche de bois.

Une fois rétabli en une position stable, le bras toujours plaqué contre son ventre, Malfoy repoussa violemment son bienfaiteur, l'air dégoûté puis fusilla Goyle du regard.

La partie recommença mais le vif avait disparu. Les Gryffondors avaient désormais trente points d'avance et Harry scrutait les environs pour retrouver la balle dorée et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Malfoy pour voir si sa blessure n'était pas trop sérieuse. Très raide sur son balai, celui-ci ignorait délibérément Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, se détourna et …aperçu un miroitement mordoré. Il s'élança de nouveau, plus vite que jamais et savait que son adversaire était derrière lui, à sa gauche. 

L'éclair de feu était beaucoup plus rapide que le Nimbus 2006 et Harry faisait corps avec son balai ce qui l'avantageait. Il savait qu'il allait remporter la victoire quand soudain, le vif changea de trajectoire et se dirigea sur sa gauche, droit vers Malfoy qui jubilait à présent. Harry vira dans la même direction. Il se trouvait face à Draco qui se rapprochait dangereusement du vif d'or et de lui-même. La petite balle ailée filait à l'opposé d'Harry ce qui rendait la victoire plus difficile. Il libéra toute la puissance de son balai n'ayant cure, au bout du compte, de percuter Malfoy. Il avait une seule idée en tête : gagner !

Le bras et la main tendus, les deux ennemis de toujours arrivèrent à la même hauteur, le vif à quelques centimètres de leurs doigts respectifs. Harry tenta alors le tout pour le tout, il se leva presque de son balai, se pencha au maximum pour avoir une longueur de plus et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite balle dorée donc les ailes battaient vainement à présent.

D'une brusque poussée, Harry évita la collision de justesse et se rétabli sur le manche, le poing levé et serré.

La foule s'époumonait. Seamus hurlait et pleurait en même temps, fou de joie. Madame MacGonagall versait des larmes également. 

Son équipe le rejoignit tandis que les Gryffondors envahissaient le terrain, complètement hystériques. Les joueurs furent accueillis comme des héros et furent poussés vers les gradins où les attendait Dumbledore avec l'énorme coupe qu'ils avaient remportée une fois de plus.

Harry essaya de repérer Malfoy parmi tous les élèves mais ne le trouva pas. Un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres : non seulement Drago n'avait jamais réussi à gagner contre lui mais en plus cela faisait une nouvelle humiliation pour les Serpentards et une petite vengeance pour tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Harry se laissa emporter par la foule et s'abandonna à la liesse générale à côté de Ron et Hermione qui ne s'arrêtait plus de rire en le félicitant. 


	8. Disparition et Troubles

Merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux. Ca me fait très plaisir et je vous fait à tous de gros bisous.

Pour ce chapitre, je suis bien consciente qu'il est très court donc je posterais un autre chapitre dans un ou deux jours. Merci de votre indulgeance. 

J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 13 : Disparition et troubles**

Le match de Quidditch avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant mais Harry en connaissait encore les retombées. Les sourires se faisaient plus radieux, les tapes chaleureuses sur l'épaule plus fréquentes, les regards plus admiratifs. Peut-être était-ce aussi du à la lettre de l'équipe nationale qu'il avait reçu qui le rendait encore plus populaire d'autant plus que c'était la dernière fois qu'on le voyait jouer à l'école et que peut-être, la prochaine fois, ça serait au niveau international. Harry avait l'habitude d'être le point de mire depuis sa première année à Poudlard mais il n'avait jamais réussit à s'y faire. Seuls les regards mi-furieux, mi-envieux de Malfoy lui faisaient en quelque sorte aimer cette célébrité que Draco n'avait pas. Tous les cours de cette après-midi avaient été en commun avec les Serpentards et Harry avait senti ses yeux gris et froids pesés sur lui à maintes reprises. La haine les animait. Une haine d'autant plus grandissante qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie en le maintenant sur son balai lors du match, lui évitant ainsi une chute mortelle.

A présent, Harry était dans la salle commune et rangeait ses parchemins, plumes, encrier et livres qui lui avaient servi pour ses devoirs. Il monta, fourbu, dans son dortoir qui était encore vide à cette heure mais lui comptait bien s'endormir tôt. Il repoussa les rideaux qui étaient inhabituellement tirés et se faufilait à l'intérieur lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper le col de son pyjama et le faire basculer en avant puis repousser sur le matelas. C'était Ginny. Elle referma vivement les rideaux et s'allongeant à côté de lui, lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts en remontant vers le front, puis redescendit sur le nez puis la bouche comme si elle voulait connaître les moindres traits de son visage. Elle passa et repassa sur sa bouche rougit avant de remplacer ses doigts par ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Harry glissa une main dans sa chevelure luxuriante et en ôta la barrette qui empêchait celle-ci de se déployer. Il abandonna l'accessoire inutile et promena ses doigts sur le corps de sa compagne. Il aimait sa douceur. Il aimait son parfum. Il aimait le goût et la texture de ses lèvres. Il l'aimait tout simplement. Ginny se ployait sous les délicates caresses d'Harry qu'elle appelait de tous ses vœux. Mais il cessa bientôt lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des voix retentirent. C'était Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean qui venaient se coucher. 

Ginny regarda Harry, catastrophée. Harry lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit et elle acquiesça, horrifiée que quelqu'un, surtout son frère, la découvre dans le lit de son ami. Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher tous les deux mais la situation était des plus gênante. Ils attendirent donc que tous les rideaux soient tirés et que les ronflements se fassent entendre de toute part pour la faire partir.

Le petit-déjeuner fut des plus intimes. Seuls Ginny et Harry étaient attablés, parmi leurs amis, et ils purent discuter de leur peur de la veille tout en pouffant de leur mésaventure. 

*  *  *

Les mains tremblantes et ridées tenaient le parchemin faiblement éclairé par la lumière des bougies. L'une d'elle passa ensuite sur la barbe argentée du professeur Dumbledore qui regardait le message d'un air inquiet et légèrement affligé. Des mauvaises nouvelles…il fallait qu'il prévienne ses parents mais il ne faudrait pas que les enfants le sachent. Cette disparition ne devait être divulguée qu'aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix mais il faudrait le retrouver…au plus vite…avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…


	9. Panique à Pré au lard

Voilà le chapitre promis.

Excuses-moi Maëlle, j'ai oublié de te répondre. Blaise Zabini est bien un des personnages du livre d'Harry Potter et n'a pas été inventé par les auteurs de fics. IL (malgré ce que l'on peut lire parfois, Blaise est un prénom masculin) est à Serpentard et est de l'âge de Draco, Harry, etc… Relis le passage de la cérémonie de la répartition dans le tome 1, tu verras que son nom est cité juste après que Ron soit admis à Gryffondor. Voilà. Bisous à toi.

****

****

**Chapitre 14 : Panique à Pré-au-lard**

- Nous avons fait venir tout une cargaison de bonbons de notre boutique du chemin de Traverse jusqu'à ici. C'est incroyable comme ils partent vite et on voudrait les faire connaître aux élèves de Poudlard avant qu'il ne nous en reste plus aucun, disait George à Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Rose.

- Vous voulez goûter, demanda Fred, un caramel à la main en regardant Harry.

Harry, l'estomac noué, regarda la confiserie comme si c'était une lettre attestant sa condamnation à mort. Il avait autant envie d'y goûter que d'embrasser Goyle. George lui adressa un sourire en coin, les yeux interrogateurs et Fred avançait sa main de bourreau, le regardant avec un air d'innocence qui ne trompait personne. Pourtant, pour leur faire plaisir, il prit le caramel, déglutit péniblement et ouvrit la bouche, tout en se répétant les qualités propres aux gryffondors.

- Harry …murmura Ron, tout aussi effrayé que lui,…tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, p'tit frère ? Tu n'as pas confiance en tes frangins ? Aucun de nous deux ne t'as empoisonné, alors tiens.

- Sans façon, Georges.

- Tiens !

- No…commençait-il alors que Fred lui enfonçait un bonbon dans la bouche.

- On ne t'a jamais vu refuser de la nourriture Ron alors mâche ! ordonna Georges tandis que Ron le fusillait du regard.

- Alors Harry… ? demanda Ginny, avec appréhension.

- Ca va ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix très aigue.

Quand il se rendit compte que sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une fille, il se plaqua la main sur la bouche, les yeux exorbités.

- Harry ! s'écria Ginny tandis que les jumeaux s'esclaffaient.

- Harry …oh mon dieu…s'exclama Ron d'un ton tout aussi efféminé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les jumeaux étaient incapables de répondre tant ils riaient. Hermione leur adressa un regard sévère.

- C'est vos fameux caramels à l'hélium, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix chargée de reproche tandis que les deux rouquins s'esclaffaient de plus belle, des larmes dans les yeux.

- C'est viril ça Ron, dit Harry avec sa voix fluette.

- Tu l'as dit Harriette ! dit Ron à son tour.

Et brusquement, ne se contenant plus à l'écoute de ses voix suraiguës, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Fred et Georges distribuèrent d'autres bonbons et on retrouva une Hermione avec des cheveux bleus, une Rose dont les pupilles des yeux ne cessaient de tourner dans tous les sens dans leurs orbites, une Ginny crachant des petites flammes par le nez, un George dont la peau était devenue verte et un Fred avec de grandes oreilles pointues. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous et venaient de reprendre leur aspect habituel lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris qui venaient de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur de la boutique puis un bruit de course désordonnée comme si nombre de gens couraient dans toutes les directions. Les jeunes amis se levèrent d'un bon, la baguette à la main, et se ruèrent dans la boutique qui était désormais déserte. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et furent pris dans la cohue de la foule qui avait cédé à la panique générale. Les sens en alerte, Harry balayait du regard les rues à toute vitesse pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Rentrez ! cria-t-il brusquement ! Rentrez ! A l'intérieur ! Vite !

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se pass…Oh, mon dieu ! 

Hermione s'interrompit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit ce qui faisait courir les gens. Elle pâlit horriblement et se sentit pousser vers l'intérieur, à l'abri.

- Rentrez ! Vite ! hurlait Harry de plus belle.

- Harry et toi ? s'écriait Ginny, tremblante et terrifiée.

- Je sais les combattre ! Vous, vous n'avez jamais eu à faire à eux alors rentrez !

- Nooooonnnnnnnn…Harry revient…ils vont te tuer…

Harry ne vit pas les larmes de Ginny tandis qu'elle tentait de le rattraper. Mais ses frères la maintenaient fermement, lui empêchant de suivre celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle voyait se diriger promptement vers les immondes créatures. Elle fut pousser à l'intérieur et ne le vit plus.

Harry courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il y en avait partout. Jamais il n'en avait vu autant et il sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné, son sang circulé très vite dans ses veines, son cerveau envahit par la peur mais la détermination de sauver les autres. Il fallait se battre et déjà d'autres sorciers avaient pris par au combat. Il vit une des créatures glisser vers lui, à toute vitesse et pointant sa baguette vers elle, il s'écria :

- Spero patronum. 

Un cerf argenté apparu aussitôt au bout de sa baguette et tomba gracieusement sur le sol avant de charger le détraqueur. La créature recula ainsi que celle qui était aux alentours mais il y en avait des milliers au moins et, avec horreur, il voyait des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, succombés à leur bouche cruelle, vidés de leur âme. Ils n'étaient plus que physiquement présents. Les détraqueurs avançaient vite. Harry se sentait glacé par leur présence comme si la température avait chuté brusquement dans des proportions extrêmes. Le ciel était noir et froid. Toute joie semblait avoir désertée le village. Il y avait trop de créatures pour que les patronus puissent tous les faire fuir mais Harry se battait avec énergie pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Les sorciers capables de produire de réels patronus n'étaient pas nombreux mais certains avaient déjà été attaqués, réduisant encore leur nombre.

Harry sentait une sueur froide coulée le long de son dos. Il avait peur, horriblement peur pour les êtres qui étaient cachés dans la boutique et pour ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver là en ce samedi soir. Harry eut un sursaut et son cœur fit une brusque embardée lorsqu'il reconnu Hermione et Ron dans la foule des combattants. Harry savait que ses amis étaient capables de produire un patronus dans une salle de cours mais il voyait à présent qu'ils étaient capables de le créer devant un détraqueur. Harry était terrifié mais il savait que plus il y aurait du renfort, plus ils auraient de chance de gagner. 

Tout aux alentours n'étaient plus que cris et lancement des sorts. Harry commençait à croire qu'ils ne pourraient pas les chasser lorsqu'ils parurent reculer et s'espacer. Oui, ils reculaient bel et bien, pensa Harry avec un espoir grandissant.

Soudain, Harry vit Draco Malfoy, paralysé, dans les bras d'un détraqueur, près à avaler sa vie et sans réfléchir, Harry fonça vers eux, bouscula violemment la créature qui bascula à terre entraînant Harry. Sans attendre, le détraqueur plongea sur ce dernier, le forçant à rester sous lui, le trou béant de sa bouche s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Harry essayait de toutes ses forces de le repousser mais ses deux bras lui servant pour maintenir sans assaillant en arrière, il avait du lâcher sa baguette qui était juste à côté de sa tête. Ses forces diminuaient d'autant plus que le détraqueur était beaucoup plus fort que lui, attiré par sa soif inextinguible de l'essence humaine. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir à distance quand il entendit près de lui le sort qui devait le sauver. Un patronus en forme de lion apparu et rugit, les griffes en avant, menaçant le détraqueur qui se sauva. Toujours à terre, Harry regarda la baguette toujours pointée vers lui, se baisser tandis que Draco Malfoy le regardait, le visage impénétrable. Tous deux se regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient et Harry fut au comble de la surprise lorsque son ennemi de toujours lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Avec une hésitation, Harry la prit et se remit debout. Tous deux se regardaient toujours, leurs yeux exprimant leur gratitude mutuelle. Pour l'instant, il était encore un peu tôt pour qu'ils s'expriment à haute voix mais tous deux ressentaient la même chose. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient été unis dans le combat.  

Les sorts fusaient toujours mais les détraqueurs s'éloignaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Lorsque plus aucune créature ne fut visible, Harry se retourna et il sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se nouer.

Le spectacle était affligeant. Dans ses rues désolées, des personnes de tous âge déambulaient, vidées de leur essence, vidées de leur vie, privant des enfants de leur mère, des parents de leur enfant ou des femmes de leur mari. Les larmes coulaient sur toutes les joues. Certains sorciers et sorcières étaient étendus, par terre inertes. Harry regardait aux alentours pour voir comment allaient ses amis. Ron, Hermione, George et Fred étaient là, accablés par ce spectacle. Harry reconnu au loin les frères Creevey, agenouillés, qui pleuraient, une jeune fille dans les bras de Colin. C'était leur petite sœur Amy qu'il tenait. Elle ne bougeait plus, le visage en sang et Harry savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus. La foule dans sa panique, l'avait piétinée. Harry retenait difficilement ses larmes. Toute cette horreur…ce gâchis…pourquoi ? …Il se remémora alors sa vision et les paroles de Voldemort. Alors c'était ça ? C'était ça ! C'était la manière qu'il avait choisi pour éliminer son adversaire. Le mage noir avait organisé toute cette horreur pour le tuer lui, Harry et c'est d'autres qui en avait pâtit. Il se sentait dégoûté, près à vomir. Il comprenait également la menace de Voldemort à Lucius Malfoy : il ne le préviendrait pas donc son fils non plus…Qu'allait penser le mangemort en sachant que son fils avait échapper à ce tragique destin grâce à celui-la même qu'il voulait voir mourir ? Et qu'allait-il penser de son maître ?

Harry continuait de regarder la misère qui s'était abattue sur Pré-au-Lard dans cette nuit brumeuse quand il sentit son cœur se transpercer, lacéré, saigné de douleur. Ginny était là, par terre, le visage en sang, elle ne bougeait plus.

- Ginny, hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers elle, Ginny…

Harry la prit dans ses bras tandis que ses frères et Hermione se précipitaient également. Harry pressa ses doigts tremblants à la base du cou de la jeune fille et sentit les pulsations du sang dans l'artère. Il s'approcha d'elle et sentit son souffle contre sa joue mais peut-être…un détraqueur…

- Ginny, appela Harry doucement, Ginny, je t'en prie…mon amour, je t'en prie…

Harry ne retenait plus ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues livides.

- Ginny, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie…

Harry la secouait légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille, lui montre qu'elle était toujours là. Il voulait voir ses yeux briller d'amour, son sourire toujours enthousiaste, son énergie éclairer son visage. Il voulait voir que la vie ne l'avait pas quitter, que son âme était toujours dans son corps. Il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Beaucoup trop d'êtres qu'il avait aimé étaient partis et il ne pourrait pas supporter que cette femme, sa femme, lui soit enlevée avant de lui avoir été accordée.

- Potter, entendit-il alors qu'une main lui pressait l'épaule, on va l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Relevez-vous Potter.

Harry, agenouillé près de Ginny, essuya ses larmes et prit son amour dans ses bras. Rogue était derrière lui et regardait Ginny. Il tenait Rose par la taille. Rose qui pleurait également.

Le visage fermé, le regard marqué d'une tristesse sans fond, Harry partit en direction de Poudlard suivi par le petit groupe. Les professeurs qui étaient accourus aussi vite que possible lorsqu'ils avaient appris la menace, eux, tentaient tant bien que mal de s'occuper des villageois et des élèves présents dans l'horreur de cette soirée.

Le professeur Dumbledore fixait le dos d'Harry priant pour que celui-ci n'est pas à endurer le deuil le plus douloureux de sa vie.

*  *  *

Ginny se réveilla à trois heure du matin ce dimanche-là, Harry était auprès d'elle endormi sur une chaise. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et se dit qu'elle était la plus heureuse des femmes. Harry était à elle et elle lui appartenait également. Il était là, à la veiller et elle se rendormit un sourire aux lèvres.


	10. Le philtre d'amour

Mici pour vos reviews. Gros, gros poutouxes. Vous êtes vraiment géniales.

Pour ce chapitre, je mets un **WARNING **parce qu'il est un peu chaud quand même. Il ne se passe rien dans un certain sens entre Severus et Rose mais c'est quand même un touchtipeu chaud donc pour les personnes trop jeunes, filez au lit tout de suite ! (même s'il est 16h !)^^ 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Arcadiane : **Oui, je sais que c'est une transition. D'ailleurs, je te l'avais dit que la première partie était axée sur l'amour et la seconde, plus sur la guerre mais tout en gardant un brin de romantisme coumême. ^^

**Maëlle : **Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'aurais dit pour Ginny. Lorsque je l'ai écrit, au début je ne savais pas, puis, je me suis dit 'Je sais que tu es diabolique mais allez, on va le leur dire'. ^^ De rien pour Blaise.

**Pomfresh : **Oui, c'est vrai que Ron, dans mes fics, passe toujours pour un estomac ambulant mais JKR le rend bien aussi dans ses livres. ^^ Mais il l'est quand même moins dans celle-là que dans la 'laitue perdue'. Au moins, ici, il sait se contenir devant un gâteau. ^^ Et pour ta réponse, oui c'était ta sinusite. ^^ Ginny n'a pas fait semblant mais ce ne sont pas les détraqueurs qui l'ont mis dans cet état (ils s'en sont approchés quand même) mais c'est le piétinement des gens affolés. Mais Ginny a eu plus de chance que la sœur des frères Crivey.

**Aulandra17 : **Mon aussi, Severus est un de mes personnages préférés, j'espère donc que ce chapitre te fera plaisir. Merci.

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 15 : Le philtre d'amour**

- Vous pourrez mettre ceci à la place du goblet du professeur Rogue ce soir, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle. Winky le mettra, assurément.

- Vous n'oublierez pas, vous êtes sûr ?

- Winky n'oublies jamais rien Mademoiselle. Winky a reçu un ordre, Winky obéira.

- Et bien…Merci Winky. C'est très important pour moi…Euh…Au revoir.

- Au revoir Mademoiselle.

Rose se demandait si elle avait raison de faire confiance à Winky. Celle-ci paraissait passablement négligée et elle avait l'air de ne pas marcher droit mais peut-être qu'elle était malade. Ron lui avait expliqué comment passer par les cuisines. Au début, il s'était montré réticent voir méfiant la connaissant, il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle verse un philtre d'amour dans le dîner de Rogue. Mais elle avait trouvé la solution. Elle avait parlé de fringales qui lui arrivaient très souvent. L'expression de Ron avait changé et il avait paru la comprendre et ainsi n'avait plus discuter.

Rose jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'elfe de maison et décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout c'est eux qui faisaient le dîner, qui changeaient les draps et accomplissaient toutes les autres tâches ménagères. C'était toujours fait avec beaucoup de soin donc elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Comme elle s'en allait, elle n'entendit pas Dobby dire à Winky :

- Dobby aimerait que Winky arrête de boire. Que voulait Mademoiselle Martin, Winky ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle souhaiterait que ce verre soit mit à son dîner, répondit Winky.

Dobby lui prit le goblet des mains et le mit dans le coin des « réservations ». Comme le verre était semblable aux autres, comme toute la vaisselle de Poudlard, il mit le nom de l'élève dessus. Assurément, elle l'aurait pour dîner, comme elle l'avait demandé.

*  *  *

Rose était heureuse. Elle pourrait avoir son Severus pour elle toute seule. Le mois dernier, lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais il lui fallait juste un coup de pouce pour le lui faire découvrir. Elle essaya de repousser la vague de culpabilité qu'elle sentait monter en elle en se disant que c'était temporaire et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Après qu'il aurait découvert qu'elle était faite pour lui et qu'elle le chérirait toute sa vie, il se rendrait à l'évidence qu'elle avait eu raison et serait lui-même très content. Un sourire éclairait le visage de Rose en pensant à ce soir, lorsque son professeur chéri aurait bu le philtre d'amour qu'elle avait préparé avec soin. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir toujours su préparer les potions. Aujourd'hui, ça lui serait bien utile.

*  *  *

Le dîner était merveilleux et avait un goût encore plus savoureux pour Rose. Elle regarda le Professeur Rogue vider son verre et jubila. La potion avait été mélangée dans du jus de citrouille. Par chance, cela n'altérait en rien les propriétés de la potion dont le goût était totalement masqué. Le philtre devait produire son effet dans trois heures. Il était 19 h 21 et Rogue tomberait amoureux de la première personne qu'il verrait à partir de 22 h 21. Et elle comptait bien être cette personne. Elle vida son verre également et imagina un plan pour pouvoir s'introduire dans les cachots sans être découverte par qui que ce soit, en particulier par Rusard, qui ferait sa ronde. Sinon, tout serait fichu. 

Le dîner pris fin et tous retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs et chambres respectifs. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient rassemblés dans le salle commune de Gryffondors et Rose se demandait comment elle allait faire pour en sortir quand elle eut une idée des plus brillantes. Elle se dirigea vers Ron et déclara à voix haute :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

- Quoi ? déjà ! s'étonna Hermione éberluée. Mais, on vient de finir de dîner ?

- Et alors ? contra Ron, je t'avouerais que je ne cracherais pas sur une part de ce délicieux fondant au chocolat qui …

- Tu es vraiment désespérant, le coupa Hermione, affectueusement. Ta mère doit pleurer à chacun de tes repas pendant les vacances.

- Si seulement je pouvais descendre aux cuisines, se désola Rose, mon estomac va crier famine toute la nuit.

Ron posait un regard compatissant sur la jeune fille. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation. Soudain, son expression s'éclaira :

- Mais j'y pense, Harry peut te prêter sa carte ! Hein, Harry ? Tu peux lui prêter ta carte ?

- Bien sûr. Attends je vais la chercher.

- Dis Rose…hésita Ron, tu pourrais me rappor…

- Ah non ! Ron ! Tu as assez mangé ce soir, le houspilla Hermione. Viens plutôt t'occuper de moi, ajouta-t-elle le regard gourmand.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron oublia la nourriture et entraîna la jeune fille dans le dortoir des garçons, désert à cette heure. Il croisa Harry qui redescendant avec sa carte à la main, lui adressa un clin d'œil.

*  *  *

Il était exactement 22 h 16 et Rose avait réussit à rejoindre les cachots sans encombre. Tapie contre un mur glacé, elle tentait d'endiguer sa respiration laborieuse. Il fallait qu'elle se calme un minimum avant de frapper à la porte des appartements de son professeur de potion. Ce soir, elle s'était préparée et après avoir pris un long bain moussant, elle s'était revêtue de ses plus beaux sous-vêtements en dentelle de couleur pêche et mis par dessus sa simple robe de sorcier à l'effigie de Gryffondor qui ne serait pas difficile à ôter. La potion devait le rendre fou d'amour et de désir ce qu'elle aspirait avidement. Il ne pourrait se contrôler et elle ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher.

22 h 21… elle frappa à sa porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Rogue vêtu d'un pyjama en flanelle gris. Rose était émerveillée, Rogue était horrifié.

Que faisait-elle là ? N'arrêterait-elle jamais de le poursuivre ? 

Rose sentit quelque chose de bizarre se produire en elle. C'était comme si une vague de lave s'insinuait dans ses veines, comme si un feu violent la traversait et gonflait son cœur d'amour. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Cette vague brûlante déferlait dans son corps chassant toute pensée rationnelle. Elle avait le plus beau spécimen de la gente masculine devant elle et ne pensait qu'à le goûter, à le toucher, à se fondre en lui pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Rogue prit peur en voyant les joues de son élève s'empourprer, ses pupilles se dilater démesurément donnant à son regard un éclat de plus en plus avide. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité mais il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Il tenta de refermer la porte mais elle fut plus prompte que lui.

Rogue fut pousser en arrière par la jeune femme qui referma la porte dans un claquement sec. Elle l'obligea encore à reculer et il bascula sur son lit défait. Les draps étaient frais contrairement au corps qui venait de s'asseoir sur le sien, le chevauchant de ses cuisses fermes. Elle se pressa davantage sur lui, plaça une main sous sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément comme s'il était une source d'eau dans le désert. Il tenta de la repousser mais elle s'accrochait ardemment. Ses hanches étaient soudées aux siennes et elles ondulaient fougueusement contre son membre qui commençait à réagir.

Il fallait que cela cesse immédiatement, pensait Rogue désespérément. Il fallait qu'il garde son sang froid ce qui n'était pas chose facile surtout lorsqu'il entendait ses gémissements affamés.

Elle se releva à moitié, lâchant ses lèvres. Il reprit son souffle et voulu lui ordonner d'arrêter lorsqu'il aperçu qu'elle avait ôté sa robe et ne se trouvait plus qu'en fins dessous pêche qui ne cachaient rien. Il poussa un grognement rauque en admirant ses seins nacrés malgré lui.

Qu'avait-elle ?  Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ? se demanda-t-il de nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais franchit cette limite avant ce soir. Elle avait l'air dans un état second, sauvage, avide de son corps. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait bu un philtre d'amour. Serait-ce cela ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Elle se croyait déjà amoureuse de lui. Il ne comprenait plus.

Rogue avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir surtout lorsqu'elle prit sa propre main et la fit remonter sur sa cuisse longue et blanche. Elle voulait qu'il la touche et il avait du mal à ne pas le faire. Il tenta une fois encore de la repousser mais elle déchira le haut de son pyjama et il se retrouva le torse nu qu'elle s'empressa de caresser avec sa langue.

S'il ne faisait rien maintenant, il ne pourrait plus la repousser alors, entrant dans son jeu, il bascula sur elle et la chevaucha à son tour. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle enroulerait ses jambes autour de ses reins se pressant encore intimement contre sa virilité qui appelait plus de caresses.

- Qu'avez-vous pris ? demanda Rogue d'un ton brusque. Un philtre d'amour ?

- Non, le philtre d'amour était pour vous…

- Pour moi ? coupa-t-il incrédule, mais je n'ai rien eu. Je ne vous aime pas, je ne vous désire pas.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle, narquoise, en glissant la main sur son sexe dressé.

- C'est vous qui l'avez bu, Rose, pas moi, répondit-il en tordant douloureusement le poignet de la jeune fille pour qu'elle cesse cette caresse torturante.

- Non, Winky m'a garantie…

- Winky boit, coupa Rogue de nouveau, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait…et vous non plus !

Il réussit à enrouler Rose dans le drap en l'emprisonnant à l'intérieur, sa tête dépassant pour la laisser respirer et il l'emporta dans le couloir malgré ses véhémentes protestations. Il l'amena dans son bureau, la porta jusqu'aux chaînes avec lesquelles il l'emprisonna. 

- Voilà ! Comme cela, vous ne bougerez plus. Vous pouvez me remercier d'avoir l'antidote dans mon armoire, sinon…Quelle inconscience, bon sang ! Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir me duper aussi facilement, sans impunité ?

Il s'arrêta en entendant un son étouffé, comme un raclement. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'étranglait. Il se tourna et découvrit Rusard à la porte qu'il avait oublié de fermer. Rogue rougit violemment et se cru retourné quelques semaines plus tôt. Grand Merlin pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Professeur… J'ai…j'ai passé pour l'autre fois parce que c'était vous mais là…là…

Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille à moitié nue qu'il reconnaissait comme être celle qu'il avait déjà vu sur la photographie du professeur Rogue, en ce jour maudit de noël.

- …Là, continua le concierge…je ne peux pas laisser passer ça…Ca va trop loin professeur. Je dois aller le dire au directeur… Vous savez bien que je suis pour les châtiments corporels mais là…c'est de la perversion sex…sex…sessuelle.

Apparemment Rusard n'arrivait pas à dire le mot exact et Rogue, écarlate, déclara :

- C'est justement de cela qu'il s'agit Rusard, de châtiment corporel, d'une punition…Je l'ai surprise dans les bras d'un élève dans cette tenue indécente et parfaitement choquante. Le jeune homme a été sévèrement puni lui aussi. Mais… mais cette… pimbêche…ajouta-t-il, s'est rebellée et il ne saurait être question qu'elle s'autorise à plus d'autorité qu'un professeur. J'ai donc eu recours aux bonnes vieilles méthodes Rusard.

- Oh…oh…alors bien sûr, il en va tout autrement. J'ai cru…J'ai cru que…Mais non…bien sûr. Dans ce cas, je…je vous laisse professeur et châtiez-la bien…Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit Rusard.

Rogue était soulagé. Heureusement, il était assez intelligent pour inventer une explication plausible et il connaissait suffisamment les penchants de Rusard vis à vis de la torture pour en avoir trouver une facilement. Il alla chercher l'antidote au philtre d'amour et le fit boire à la jeune femme. Heureusement, le contre-poison agissait plus rapidement que la potion d'amour et Rose revint beaucoup plus vite à ses esprits. Rogue la détacha. Elle ne disait toujours rien. 

En fait, elle était honteuse, mortifiée. Elle se rappelait parfaitement bien les paroles de Rogue, des paroles douloureuses où il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle en souffrait et avait envie de partir. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle et son cœur saignait. Il devait être furieux contre elle et elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir. Elle s'était mal comportée vis-à-vis de lui et s'en voulait à présent. Trop honteuse, elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. Elle le vit partir puis revenir avec sa robe. Celle-ci était déchirée comme son pyjama et tous deux savaient bien qui en était responsable. Réprimant les pleurs qui lui nouaient la gorge, elle s'enfuit dans la nuit plus malheureuse que jamais.

En la voyant s'enfuir, Rogue se demanda ce qu'il serait advenu s'il ne l'avait pas stoppé à temps. Une nuit entière consacrée au plaisir, répondit une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Et en même temps, il sentit son cœur se serré en pensant qu'il aurait bien voulu la connaître et se crispa en réfrénant l'envie qu'il avait de courir après la jeune fille.


	11. Mystères et révélations

Coucou. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un merveilleux noël et je vous souhaite une excellente année aussi avec tous vos vœux qui se réalisent. Bisous.

Merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'encouragent beaucoup pour la suite, surtout quand je n'ai pas envie d'écrire (et vi, ça m'arrive ^^). Cette fic est bientôt finie. Je viens de commencer un nouveau chapitre et je me suis dit qu'il en manquait à peu près 5 et j'ai fini donc il y en aura une petite vingtaine. J'en ai encore 3 complets qui sont à poster et ensuite, je n'en ai plus en stock mais j'essayerais de la finir avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Par contre, je ne posterais pas les chapitres suivants tous les deux jours. ^^ Ouh qu'elle est cruelle ! ^^

**Maëlle :** Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup Rose, d'autant plus que je l'ai créé un peu à mon image. ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, elle souffre pour l'instant mais Severus n'aura qu'à aller la consoler. ^^ C'est vrai que pour cette fic, les chapitres sont courts mais c'est parce que c'était la première que j'écrivais et que je me suis habituée à en écrire à peu près que 3 pages word alors que mes slashs en font 5. Mais j'espère que tu l'aimes toujours autant malgré cela.

**Arcadiane :** Héhé, Rusard !!! Je l'adore… enfin, c'est une façon de parler. ^^ J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour lui. J'adore le faire passer pour le prude qu'à mon avis il est et le faire avoir des petites aventures qui fait bondir son cœur. Il me fait déjà mourir de rire dans les livres de JKR avec Peeves alors tu imagines bien que dans mes fics, je m'en donne à cœur joie. ^^ C'est vrai que Sev… graou ^^ Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements.

**Vi__x :** Merci. A mon avis, JKR va faire une histoire d'amour véritable entre Harry et Ginny, je l'ai toujours pensé même si je préfèrerais que Harry aille avec Severus. ^^ Je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute qu'Harry et Ginny allait finir par se marier mais enfin, je peux me tromper même si ça m'étonnerait.

**Aulandra17 : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour Severus, ça m'a toujours fait de la peine qu'il soit aussi seul car il est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Je l'adore donc je le vois bien avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus. ^^

**Pomfresh : **Merci. Passe un joyeux jour de l'an toi aussi. Pour Severus, j'espère bien qu'il va se laisser tenter. ^^ Mais tu le connais, il a plutôt des limites et une moralité intransigeante (qui n'est pas stupide ou superflue mais qu'il pourrait détendre un ch'tit peu parfois). Héhé, et c'est là qu'Elehyn entre en scène. ^^

**Chapitre 16 : Mystères et Révélations**

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir quitter son lit et d'avoir rejoint Ginny, comme il l'avait tant voulu,  mais il devait l'avoir fait puisqu'il se trouvait dans celui de la jeune fille. Elle était endormie et il la regardait, l'air extatique. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue tout en se réfrénant de lui donner d'autres caresses. Elle dormait si bien. On aurait dit un ange. Elle gémit doucement et sur ses lèvres pleines, Harry vit un doux sourire se former. Comme il l'aimait ! Il se sentait bien dans ce lit, léger comme s'il pouvait voler, comme s'il n'avait pas de corps mais n'était qu'esprit et amour. Il avait l'impression de flotter et même sa main, qui frôlait la joue de son ange, semblait inexistante. C'était bizarre. Il se blottit contre sa bien aimée, ferma les yeux, pressa sa tête contre la sienne et la tourna légèrement pour embrasser ses cheveux soyeux mais ses lèvres ne les rencontrèrent pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était dans son lit. Il fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Il venait de serrer Ginny contre lui, il pouvait encore sentir son parfum…Perplexe, il se dit qu'il devait avoir rêver. Il aurait préféré que son rêve ne se finisse pas. Il ferma donc les yeux, aspirant avidement à retrouver le sommeil et sombra dans les bras de Morphée. 

Sa cicatrice le brûlait, sa tête allait explosée il le savait. Quelqu'un courait dans la forêt, la respiration haletante. Il ne savait pas qui était la personne qui parcourait le bois sombre dans la nuit mais Harry savait que cette personne fuyait, fuyait toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Il pouvait sentir la peur intense qui émanait de cette personne. Qui était-elle ? Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mais n'aurait jamais su dire comment il en était sûr. C'était juste une certitude. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il ne voyait que son corps drapé dans une cape noire, une silhouette frêle, longiligne.

Soudain, la course stoppa et l'homme se tourna brutalement pour faire demi tour. Il ne fit qu'un pas et s'écria « Non, je vous en prie… Non, je vous en supplie… Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa quatrième année. Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était Igor Karkaroff.

- Pitié ! Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, je n'ai pas eu le choix… Je ne voulais pas tout cela. Je reviendrais, je vous aiderais… je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas…

- Tu savais ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te réserverais Karkaroff pour ta trahison, espèce de lâche.

Harry ne reconnu pas la voix mais il savait que ce n'était pas Voldemort. Non, de toute façon, celui-ci ne se serait pas déplacé pour cette tâche aussi basse. Il la confiait à ses mangemorts.

- Te souviens-tu de comment tu as bassement divulguer nos noms, reprit le mangemort. Comment tu nous as tous trahit pour sauver ta sale carcasse… et tu le referas. Si on n'avait pas bloqué ta capacité à transplaner, tu serais déjà loin… le Maître n'est pas stupide, Karkaroff, tu ne crois pas qu'il va te faire confiance une seconde fois après ce que tu as fait… après ta fuite… Non, il ne pardonne pas, tu devrais t'en souvenir…

- Non, je ne désobéirais pas, je ferais tout ce qu'il voudra. Je mériterais cette seconde chance…il en a bien accordé une à Severus…

- Oui mais Severus lui est fidèle alors que toi…

- Non, non, je vous en prie… je saurais me racheter… Je ferais tout ce que…

- Avada Kedavra.

- NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN.

Le cri d'Harry faisait écho à celui de Karkaroff. Il criait, criait tandis qu'il voyait le corps de l'homme ployait sous le sort et son corps, désormais sans vie, lentement s'arquer dans sa chute. Karkaroff, a jamais vaincu, gisait face contre terre dans la mousse et les feuilles humides de rosée dans ce matin de printemps qu'il ne verrait plus.

Les cris d'Harry se répercutaient dans l'air frais. Ses hurlements s'évanouirent lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du mangemort qui le fixait avec stupeur. D'autres fidèles qu'il ne reconnut pas étaient présents. Certains étaient très jeunes et Harry pensaient qu'ils ne devaient pas encore avoir son âge. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ressentit un vif pincement au cœur, en pensant à ces âmes perdues, à ces adolescents perdus qui avaient eu le malheur de faire quelques pas de trop dans le mauvais chemin et qui, maintenant, se retrouvaient face à l'horreur sanglante du massacre, les chevilles déjà enlisées dans du sable mouvant qui ne demandait qu'à les engloutir. Parfois, ces visages encore enfantins portaient les traits de l'innocence et dans leurs yeux se lisaient un désarroi total et une lueur d'horreur qui, il le savait, ne subsisterait pas longtemps. Des enfants avec des yeux d'adultes qui n'auraient jamais connus d'amour. Voldemort ne tuait pas que les corps mais aussi les cœurs et les âmes et c'est dans ses regards de douleur qu'Harry le comprenait. Il frissonna et regarda rapidement aux alentours.

La forêt. A perte de vue. Des arbres exhibant leur nouveau feuillage. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était dans son lit, dans ses draps chauds. Pourtant, il ressentait l'air humide et froid envahir ses chairs. Il voyait les mangemorts devant lui avec le même regard d'intense surprise dans leurs yeux, égale à la sienne. Non, il ne pouvait pas être là ! Il tendit la main et toucha l'écorce de l'arbre le plus proche. Il sentit la rugosité de la matière, la légère douceur de la mousse et sa froideur. IL ETAIT dans la forêt !

Harry se rendit compte également qu'il était en pyjama, pied nu et surtout qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que la panique envahissait ses veines. Il vit le meurtrier de Karkaroff faire un pas vers lui tandis qu'il lueur de triomphe se reflétait dans ses iris d'un bleu très pale. Harry recula, prit au piège. Que pouvait-il faire ? Son cerveau était blanc, ne fonctionnant plus. Il ne vit qu'une solution à son problème : la fuite ! Il se mit alors à courir comme un fou, se blessant les pieds sur les branchages. Il savait que courir ne le mènerait nulle part. Karkaroff en était la preuve mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre sans baguette. Il contourna un immense chêne, probablement bicentenaire puis un autre, encore un autre. Il s'entailla le bras sur une branche basse qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il savait que ses poursuivants allaient bientôt le rattraper et qu'ils leur suffisaient de transplaner un peu plus loin pour le rattraper mais…Transplaner… Mais oui, qu'il était bête… lui aussi savait le faire maintenant. Dans sa panique et son manque de pratique, il l'avait oublié. Alors que cette pensée illuminait son esprit, un mangemort se matérialisa devant lui, interrompant sa course effrénée. Une baguette se pointa vers son torse et une lumière verte en sortit. Le sort fatal. Tout à coup, le temps avait disparu, il voyait la mort, sa propre mort se profiler toujours plus près et alors qu'elle était à deux centimètres de sa poitrine, il disparu de la forêt et se réveilla dans son lit.

Harry se redressa, tira les rideaux et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage. Ses yeux, fébrilement, faisaient le tour du dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Il pouvait voir les rideaux rouges et or fermés dans la lueur de l'aurore et entendre les ronflements, pour une fois, bienvenus de Neville.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Soulagé, il commença à rire nerveusement. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et repoussa quelques mèches. Il sentait encore son cœur battre follement et sa gorge était sèche. Il se leva brusquement en quête d'un verre d'eau et retomba sur son lit en étouffant un cri de douleur. Déconcerté, il regarda la plante de ses pieds et vit de nombreuses coupures encore sanglantes, des feuilles immiscées dans les plaies et de la terre fraîche les recouvrant. Il ne riait plus. Tournant son regard sur son bras gauche, il remonta violemment la manche trempée de sang, la déchirant presque et découvrit la blessure que lui avait infligée la pointe de la branche basse dans la forêt. La forêt où il ne devait pas avoir été…

*  *  *

Harry était perplexe et effrayé. Il venait de raconter au professeur Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il avait fait l'expérience d'une projection astrale. Il aurait pu se faire tuer la nuit dernière. Un partie de son esprit et son corps étaient bel et bien dans la forêt tandis que l'autre partie de son âme : son inconscient était dans son lit. Le directeur lui avait dit que c'était un très grand pouvoir et qu'à sa connaissance, nul sorcier ne le possédait depuis l'époque de Merlin lui-même et donc qu'il faudrait travailler pour l'utiliser à son avantage. Tout était une question de volonté. Si son esprit voulait aller quelque part, il le pouvait et son corps suivait tandis que l'autre partie de son corps, restait dans un autre lieu, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de donner une réponse quelconque. Un seul corps était mobile et présent réellement. L'autre n'était, en quelque sort qu'image palpable mais inerte. C'était à la fois très euphorisant et très effrayant car pour l'instant, il ne pouvait contrôler sa volonté et ça pourrait le mettre en danger comme cette nuit où il aurait voulu sauver Karkaroff. Même si celui-ci n'était qu'un ex-mangemort qui avait commis des crimes, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Harry devait donc se contrôler le jour mais aussi, et encore plus, la nuit.

Le professeur lui ayant déjà beaucoup appris dans la défense de son esprit et le plus ou moins bon contrôle de ses visions, il avait déjà parcouru un bout de chemin. Il lui restait donc plus qu'à faire le reste et pouvoir, ainsi, parfaitement maîtriser son esprit.

*  *  *

Dans la calme atmosphère de son bureau, un vieil homme caressa, de sa main tremblante, la tête de son phénix, plus inquiet que jamais. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'Harry ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il fallait qu'il contacte l'Ordre et le plus vite serait le mieux. 


	12. Pourquoi ?

Coucou. Mici pour vos reviews. Et pour ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas dit BONNE ANNEE !!!

**Pomfresh :** Mici. Ce chapitre a de l'humour donc ça va changer un petit pue. Beaucoup d'interrogations en perspective. ^^

**Arcadiane : **Merci Miss. Là, c'est le dernier chapitre que tu as lu, ensuite c'est des inédits. ^^ En plus, je viens d'en réécrire deux. Mon inspiration est revenue et en plus, j'ai bientôt fini même si j'ai rajouté un chapitre mais il est très court, quoique indispensable. Pour Rusard, j'espère bien encore lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. ^^ 

**Maelle : **Mais non ! Non, non, non. ^^ Il n'y a pas que Prue qui peut faire de la projection astrale. En plus, z'aime po Charmed.^^ Pour la projection, c'est bien et pas bien. Harry aurait pu mourir s'il n'était pas parti de la forêt. Pour Dumbledore, vous le saurez plus tard pourquoi il est inquiet. Je vien d'écrire le chapitre en plus. Pour Rose, héhé, je ne dirais rien même sous la torture. Lol.^^

**Gio : **Maieuhh, je fais ce que je peux, j'ai plein de fic en court. Vous voulez vraiment me tuer à la tâche. ^^ Pauvre Elehyn. ^^ Non, je n'ai pas fini. En fait, théoriquement, il doit y avoir 26 chapitre en tout dont plusieurs sont déjà écrits (certains d'aujourd'hui même).

**Archangel : **Mici. Ce chapitre, je l'ai fait un peu loufoque (comme moi ^^) parce que je voulais y intégrer les interrogations de chacun, pour certains, quelques changements d'opinion et pour d'autres, un peu d'humour. J'espère que ce chap te plaira. J'aimais bien créer la réaction de Severus avec une étudiante enamourée. Je trouvais ça drôle et comme j'aimerais être la-dite étudiante, ben voilà. ^^

Bisous à tous.

****

**Chapitre 17 : Pourquoi ?**

Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, ex-mangemort, terreur de tous les élèves et forme d'épouvantard de Neville Longdubat, avait une peine de cœur. 

Assis devant le feu de sa cheminée, seule lumière dans cette nuit étoilée, il ne cessait de se répéter les paroles de Rose lors de cette fameuse nuit et lorsqu'il revoyait les images… non, il ne fallait pas qu'il revoit les images… 

Il était malheureux !

Sa vie n'avait jamais été qu'une succession de tristesse, malheur, déception et désenchantement et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ses émotions et sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il avait aimé sa mère, bien sûr et c'était la seule à qui il avait donné son amour mais là, c'était différent. Il voyait Rose comme une femme dont il pourrait tomber amoureux. Lui… amoureux ! En plus, Rose était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Une étudiante de surcroît. C'était le comble. Pourquoi lui ?

*  *  *

Assise, seule, devant le feu de la salle commune, Rose réfléchissait à ses sentiments envers son professeur de potions. Elle avait tellement honte de son attitude lors de cette fameuse nuit qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Il ne l'aimait pas alors qu'elle, elle lui aurait donner son cœur, son âme, sa vie. Peu importante la différence d'âge quand l'amour est présent. Elle finirait toute seule. Elle ne pourrait jamais donner son cœur à un autre homme. C'était lui ! Lui seul et personne d'autre. Rose était plus malheureuse que jamais. Pourquoi elle ?

*  *  *

Hermione, allongée dans son lit, écoutait les faibles bruits de la nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Rose n'était pas encore venue se coucher et elle savait que son amie ne viendrait pas encore tout de suite. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais depuis quelques jours, elle paraissait malheureuse. Ginny et elle avaient bien essayé de lui demander mais elle avait refusé d'en parler donc elles n'avaient pas insisté. Il lui fallait certainement du temps même si la voir comme cela leur brisait le cœur. Avec Ron, tout se passait bien mais pourquoi n'allait-il pas plus loin ?

*  *  *

Ron était dans la cuisine. Une fringale nocturne. Il fallait qu'il soit discret pour ne pas avoir de retenue ou de déduction de points. Il pensait à Hermione. Elle était sa petite amie. Il en avait toujours rêver. Il l'aimait depuis tellement de temps. 

Un sourire aux lèvres, il demanda à un elfe s'ils avaient encore ces délicieux éclairs au chocolat, servis au dîner. L'elfe secoua négativement la tête. Mais pourquoi n'avaient-il plus ces fameux gâteaux ?

*  *  *

Ginny contemplait le ciel sans le voir, de la fenêtre de son dortoir. Harry pouvait se projeter astralement où il le voulait. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle avait peur pour son amour. Ils en avaient tous discutés et pensaient tous la même chose. C'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant mais Harry les avait rassuré, il ferait tout pour se protéger des mauvais côtés et maîtriser sa volonté comme il le pouvait. Ginny aurait voulu qu'il se projète près d'elle. Elle aurait pu se blottir dans ses bras et lui répéter combien elle l'aimait. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué et dangereux ?

*  *  *

Harry marchait vers la tour Gryffondor, suivi du professeur McGonagall après ses cours intensifs. Ils avaient commencé avec la maîtrise de sa volonté dans le domaine de l'inconscient comme du conscient et parfois, c'était très dur. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait hypnotisé à plusieurs reprises et il devait lutter contre lui-même, un peu comme avec l'impérium. C'était très éprouvant. Mais pourquoi tout était-il si dangereux et compliqué ?

*  *  *

Le professeur McGonagall suivait Harry le surveillant, comme le lui avait demandé le directeur. Il ne savait pas ce qui pesait sur lui et ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Pas pour le moment tout du moins. Il lui fallait une relative tranquillité d'esprit pour que ses pouvoirs puissent s'accroître plus rapidement ainsi sa concentration était totale. Pourquoi une telle jeunesse devait elle se sacrifier pour la guerre ?

*  *  *

Drago Malfoy était dans la salle commune des Serpentards et tenait un livre dont il n'avait pas encore lu une seule ligne. Potter lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait sauvé la sienne. Ils étaient quitte. Il se sentait fier de lui en y repensant et aimait ce sentiment de valoir quelque chose et d'être autre chose que le fils de Lucius Malfoy, de savoir qu'il pouvait faire et penser sans les dictats de son père. Et il commençait à penser différemment de lui. Les moldus étaient-ils réellement des êtres inférieurs ? Hermione Granger était bien plus douée que d'autres sang-purs donc peut-être était-elle plus à appeler sorcière que les autres. Il se mettait à douter de tous ses acquis et préjugés. Il était un peu perdu. Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être comme son père. Il ne voulait pas être un mangemort. Il ne voulait pas s'agenouiller devant Voldemort ni être tué pour un idéal qui n'en était pas un et qui n'était certainement pas le sien. Pourquoi, nous, étudiants, devons-nous nous sacrifier à la guerre ?

*  *  *

Harry est très doué. Il ne sait pas le danger qui l'entoure mais il faut qu'il se prépare à l'affronter. Je ne peux pas lui dire, pour l'instant, ce qui l'attend. Il faut qu'il s'expérimente, qu'il se renforce. Mais il le saura bientôt. Je devrais bientôt m'entretenir avec lui et tout lui avouer. Il est encore naïf mais il est jeune. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le droit de vivre et de grandir comme tout le monde ? se désola Dumbledore, le regard triste.

*  *  *

Ce misérable est doué, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Et je vais le plier avant qu'il ne puisse renforcer ses pouvoirs. Il ne sait pas encore que quelqu'un rôde près, tout près. Il ne se méfiera pas. Il est intelligent bien sûr mais pas aussi malin que Lord Voldemort, trop Gryffondor, trop naïf… tout à fait ce qu'il me faut. De toute façon, il sera bientôt mort. Pourquoi devrais-je donc m'encombrer avec cette vermine qui me pourrit la vie ? ricana Tom Elvis Jedusor, le regard avide.

*  *  *

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix…euh…onze, douze…euh…quatorze. Oh non, deux viennent de passer. C'était treize, quatorze mais maintenant, il y en a plus que quatorze. Je n'ai pas compté assez vite !

Goyle comptait les moutons pour s'endormir et regrettait de ne pas connaître parfaitement ses nombres et additions. Mais pourquoi était-il si bête ?

*  *  *

Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Crabbe regardait une forme couleur chair immobile sur le sol. Il prit peur croyait que c'était un insecte venimeux, une sorte de verracrasse très dangereux. Il était plus ou moins rétablit de sa mauvaise grippe mais savait reconnaître une bête dangereuse lorsqu'il en voyait une…il n'avait pas suivi les cours sur les créatures magiques d'Hagrid pour rien. Il mit rapidement sa chaussure droite et écrasa la bête. Il poussa un hurlement lorsque sa chaussure broya son gros orteil gauche. Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus intelligent ? 


	13. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui ...

**Arcadiane : **Mici. C'est sûr qu'un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal surtout avec le chapitre suivant. C'est pas toujours facile d'avoir l'inspiration, surtout pour une fic comme cela je trouve parce qu'il faut toujours rechercher des rebondissements, des nouveaux sorts… et surtout que j'ai découvert que ma tasse de thé était vraiment les slashs comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir. ^^ Je te fais de gros bisous baveux moi zaussi. ^^

**Archangel : **Merci. Pour Draco, je pense (et j'espère beaucoup) que dans les livres de JKR, il va vraiment commencer à réfléchir par lui-même parce qu'il a toujours le mot « mon père » à la bouche et ne pense pas, il reprend juste les paroles du dieu qu'il voit en Lucius. C'est pour cela que je le fais réfléchir dans ma fic. J'aimerais vraiment le voir le faire plus souvent. Gros poutouxes.

**Missannie : **Merci. Ron, j'aime bien appuyer sur ses caractères donc la nourriture qui est très importance chez lui, etc…^^ Ginny était timide avec Harry, j'aime bien faire leur histoire toute douce (quoique dans les prochains chapitres, elle va savoir lui montrer toute la passion qu'elle ressent pour lui mais bon ^^). Sinon, je l'ai bientôt fini. Théoriquement, si je n'en rajoute pas, il me reste 5 chapitre à écrire. J'ai déjà presque fini le 21ème chap et le dernier a été écrit il y a longtemps donc ça va. Gros bisous.

**Maelle : **C'était justement un chapitre essentiel car il montrait vraiment ce que pense les différents protagonistes, en particulier Draco. Son point de vue est important pour la suite. Il fallait que je l'écrive et j'ai trouvé qu'un chapitre humoristique était pas mal copte tenu du chapitre qui suit. Gros poutoux.

Bonne lecture à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 18 : Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort**

Harry arrivait de plus en plus à maîtriser sa volonté consciente et inconsciente car son instinct de protection était parfois plus fort que son désir d'aider dans des situations où personne n'aurait rien pu faire. Grâce à son pouvoir de projection astrale, il avait gagné en méfiance et en maturité : il ne fonçait plus tête baissée au milieu du danger mais était beaucoup plus observateur et réfléchit. L'impétuosité parfois lui avait joué de sales tours. Il en avait appris les leçons, chèrement payées parfois.

Le jeune Gryffondor commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur Dumbledore. Il avait la nette impression maintenant que le directeur de l'école lui cachait bel et bien des choses et il n'aimait pas cela. Il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec le vieil homme sous peu. L'ignorance n'était pas le synonyme d'insouciance mais plutôt d'inquiétude.

Les professeurs le suivaient toujours dans ses moindres déplacements. Il avait même repérer Rusard l'espionnant alors qu'il était aux toilettes. On aurait dit un vieux pervers et lorsqu'il portait sa robe qui avait l'air d'un imperméable, il avait tout l'air d'un sadique ou d'un exhibitionniste. Harry secoua la tête. Oui, une discussion s'imposait.

« J'ai faim » grogna Ron, sortant son ami de ses pensées soucieuses.

« Moi aussi » dit Hermione ce qui attira sur elle, le regard lumineux de son petit ami. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait gagné le gros lot au loto sorcier.

Le trio pénétra dans la Grande Salle quasiment déserte en ces fêtes de Pâques. Dumbledore, exceptionnellement cette année, leur avait accordé des vacances. Harry pensait que le vieil homme voulait  que les enfants passent le plus de temps possible auprès de leur famille pendant cette période trouble.

Comme les Weasleys faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'ils passaient de temps en temps au château sans que les autres le sachent, Ron était resté à Poudlard. Hermione avait insisté pour rester elle aussi. Ses parents étant moldus et leur adresse étant inconnue des mangemorts ou de Voldemort. Donc, ils risquaient beaucoup moins à rester éloigner des sorciers et aucun partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourraient les repérer et les suivre depuis la gare si tel était leur plan. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Voldemort kidnapperait quelqu'un dans l'espoir de voir Harry accourir.

Après un bref salut, ils s'assirent à la table au centre de la pièce où étaient déjà installées Ginny et Rose, deux étudiantes de troisième année de Serpentard, un élève de sixième année de Serdaigle ainsi que les Professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. 

Soudain, un raffut à la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et un Rusard, rouge et essoufflé précéda le professeur Rogue qui avait le souffle court lui aussi. Ils avaient le regard inquiet malgré l'expression impénétrable du maître des potions.

Le directeur se leva, accompagné de son adjointe et rejoignit les deux hommes. Rogue chuchota quelques paroles et Harry vit Dumbledore acquiescer l'air grave tandis que McGonagall regardait son supérieur et son collègue en alternant, l'air très inquiet.

Dumbledore se tourna brièvement vers Harry puis se retourna et murmura quelques mots.

« Filius » appela Dumbledore.

Le professeur Flitwick se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

Un silence de mort régnait autour de la table, les regards tous dirigés vers les professeurs et le concierge qui écoutait avidement comme les élèves tentaient de le faire.

Puis, le groupe se dispersa et sortit de la Grande Salle à la seule exception du professeur de Charmes qui revint à sa place, silencieux et méfiant.

Tous les élèves le regardaient mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et recommença à vider son assiette tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée qui avait été fermée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardaient, n'osant rien dire mais se posant les mêmes questions. Par contre, ils pouvaient entendre les chuchotements curieux de leurs autres camarades qui n'étaient pas aussi discrets.

Un bruit à la porte d'entrée les fit à tous, de nouveau, tourner la tête et le professeur Flitwick se mit debout, la main plongée dans sa poche où, Harry en était certain, se trouvait sa baguette.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et Bill Weasley pénétra dans la pièce. Le petit professeur se raidit et avança vers le jeune homme.

Tout le monde l'entendit dire distinctement mais la voix légèrement incertaine, « Monsieur Weasley ! Le directeur vous cherche justement. Venez avec moi, nous allons aller le retrouver. »

Mais le rouquin ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux fixement rivés sur Harry ce qui ne manquait pas d'étonner l'intéressé et ses amis.

Ron était très surpris de voir son frère dans le château. Que se passait-il ?

Le professeur Flitwick devint plus ferme lorsqu'il ajouta, « Monsieur Weasley, s'il vous plaît, allons rejoindre le directeur. » 

L'aîné des Weasley ne décrochait pas son regard du jeune Gryffondor aux yeux d'un vert éclatant et s'avança vers lui, le regard mi-inexpressif comme vide, mi-agressif, ce qui inquiéta Harry.

Le professeur de Sortilèges sortit sa baguette mais avant que celui-ci ne pu émettre un son, Bill lui avait déjà lancer le « Stupéfix. »

Tous les élèves étaient silencieux, abasourdis. Ron était livide, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi son frère, un membre de l'Ordre avait-il attaquer son ancien professeur ?

Hermione leva sa baguette à son tour mais Bill lui fit subir le même sort qu'à Flitwick. Harry et les autres se levèrent brusquement, la baguette à la main.

« Expelliarmus » dit Bill d'une voix monocorde. « Accio ».

« Bill, que fais-tu ? » Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Ron, horrifié et un peu hagard tandis que toutes les baguettes volaient dans la main du roux.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Bill s'approcha encore d'Harry qui se demandait vraiment ce qui n'allait pas chez le sorcier. Bill ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il était _avec_ eux.

Harry vit le professeur Rogue se profiler à l'entrée de la pièce. Bill ne l'avait pas vu, lui tournant le dos et fixant le jeune étudiant de son regard éteint.

« Expelliarmus » s'écria le maître des potions. 

Les baguettes que tenaient Bill s'envolèrent et retombèrent plus loin. Son désarmement ne changeait rien. Il avait une mission et devait l'accomplir. Il devait le faire. Devait.

Il était assez près d'Harry de toute façon.

« Eloignez-vous Potter » cria Rogue, pointant de nouveau sa baguette vers le sorcier roux.

Harry ne comprenait plus et il regardait tour à tour Bill et Rogue. Il fit quelques pas en arrière mais c'était trop tard.

Bill le tenait par un bras, ses yeux fixes et inexpressifs plongés dans les siens. Il avait déjà vu cette expression. Déjà-vu. 

« Stupéfix » cria Rogue.

L'homme roux tomba en arrière, immobilisé et Harry regarda son professeur, toujours abasourdi et perdu. Rogue le regardait étrangement. Son expression était horrifiée. C'était la première fois que le jeune Gryffondor le voyait ainsi.

Il tourna ses yeux émeraudes vers ses amis qui avaient la même expression. Ginny hurla et Harry voulu la rassurer même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Brusquement tout était au ralenti, il n'entendait plus et avait l'impression que sa tête tournait, de plus en plus vite. Il vit Rogue courir vers lui tandis que le noir le happait. 

Ginny se précipitait elle aussi, les larmes brouillant sa vue, hurlant sa détresse.

Bill avait accompli sa mission.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, un des couteaux de table planté dans sa poitrine dont la plaie saignait abondamment. Il n'avait rien sentit.


	14. Assez!

Coucou. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vous embrasse bien fort.

Je suis contente parce qu'en réfléchissant bien au déroulement finale de ma fic, j'ai trouvé exactement ce que je cherchais et je pense que vous serez pour le moins très étonné parce que je pense que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous vous attendez. Je laisse quelques petites choses dans le flou pour l'instant (comme vous pourrez le voir à la fin de ce chapitre) mais vous en surez un peu plus dans les suivants.

**Dark Jez : **Lol. J'ai trop ri en lisant ta review. C'est clair que de se promener avec un couteau dans la poitrine n'est pas très sain.^^

**Lalouve : **C'est vrai que les fics hétéros plaisent moins que les slashs mais je dois dire que je comprends. Moi-même, je préfère les slashs même si j'ai plaisir à écrire cette fic. D'autant plus que j'ai trouvé la fin que je cherchais.^^ Pour H/G et Hr/R, je pense aussi que JKR les fera aller ensemble.

**Pomy : **Non, non Harry n'est pas mort. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Déjà, je ne ferais jamais une fin aussi soudaine (ça serait un peu une fin en queue de poisson sinon) et puis quand elle sera fini, je le dirais en note d'auteur et tu verras le mot FIN écrit donc…^^ Moi aussi j'aime me moquer de Crabbe et Goyle.^^

**Archangel : **Relax !^^ Tu vas savoir pourquoi Bill dans ce chapitre.^^

**Maelle : **L'est maligne dis donc.^^ Mais vi, heureusement que super Pomy est là. Toujours à la rescousse.^^ C'est vrai que je suis une auteur sadique, on me le dit souvent.^^

**Arcadiane : **T'as vu comme Rusard est pervers ! Je l'savais !^^ Et Ron, fidèle à lui-même.^^

**Harry88 : **Bah, on me dit souvent que je suis sadique.^^ Parce que je fais, malheureusement, très souvent des fins à suspens mais j'essaye de limiter. C'est vrai que Percy a un caractère plus propre à la trahison (quoique j'ai quelques doutes sur lui mais bon…) et c'ets justement pour ça que j'ai pris Bill. Qui penserait à Billou en méchant ? Certainement pas Harry. Mais tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre.^^

**Valerius : **Oulaaaaa ! On inspire profondément, on expire calmement. Encore 3 fois comme ça et tu peux commencer ta lecture et ne pas vouloir tuer l'auteur à la fin du chapitre parce que c'est la fin du chapitre et qu'il y a plein de questions en suspens. Lol. Bah, je vais essayer d'updater plus souvent. J'ai eu un passage à vide parce que je ne trouvais pas la fin exacte que je voulais, c'était très flou et maintenant, ça ne l'est plus donc je pourrais écrire davantage et plus rapidement. De plus, j'ai écrit aussi pas mal d'autres histoires. Certaines sont terminées, d'autres non et ça me prend aussi énormément de temps donc c'est pas trop facile mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre tout de même.

Encore plein de gros poutouxes à vous. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

****

**Chapitre 19 : Assez**** !**

Harry avait été transféré au plus vite à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh le soignait sans relâche depuis maintenant deux heures. Le jeune homme avait perdu beaucoup de sang ce qui l'avait dangereusement affaibli. 

Au bout de la troisième heure, l'infirmière sortit enfin à la rencontre du directeur, des professeurs et des amis de Harry et leur dit d'une voix fatiguée :

« L'état de Harry est stable. Il est très faible, pour le moment mais il s'en remettra. La lame du couteau n'était pas trop longue donc elle n'a pas pu causé de dommage irréversible cependant elle a quand même réussit à toucher une artère. J'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie et la reboucher mais Harry a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai dû lui infiltrer plusieurs potions pour l'aider et suppléer jusqu'à ce que son sang se régénère. »

L'infirmière soupira et ajouta. « Je sais que nous n'aurions jamais eu le temps mais il aurait été préférable d'aller à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, ils sont beaucoup mieux équipés là-bas. Ce que je suggère c'est qu'Harry y soit transféré dès que ce sera possible pour lui et… »

« Non ! »

« Mais Monsieur le Directeur, » intervint Madame Pomfresh. « Ce n'est pas aussi bénin qu'un os à ressouder. S'il fait une allergie à une potion ou s'il… »

« Non, Pompom. A Sainte Mangouste, Harry sera une cible très facile à trouver et à tuer. Je sais que vous êtes très compétente Pompom et si vous avez quelques soucis, nous pourrons faire venir un médecin de confiance mais en aucun cas Harry ne sortira de Poudlard. »

Le regard du directeur était déterminé et implacable.

« D'accord Monsieur le Directeur, » répondit l'infirmière, légèrement à contrecœur. « Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et voir si son corps ne réagira pas violemment aux potions… Heureusement qu'il est fort et jeune ». Madame Pomfresh regarda dans le vide comme si elle soupesait les risques, « mais s'il fait un choc anaphylactique ou pire… ». Elle s'interrompit, secoua la tête et retourna dans son infirmerie.

« Et pour Bill Weasley ? » demanda Severus Rogue soudainement. 

Inquiet, Ron regarda attentivement Dumbledore en attente de la réponse et celui-ci lui retourna son regard, rassurant. Il répondit « Bill n'y était pour rien, nous allons faire le nécessaire. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je parle avec Fudge.»

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, aussi déconcertés l'un que l'autre. 'Bill n'y était pour rien'… Qu'avait-il voulu dire par l ?

*************************************

Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Rose frappèrent à la porte de l'infirmerie et ils entendirent la voix de Madame Pomfresh les autoriser à entrer. 

Harry y était depuis la veille maintenant et ils s'étaient tous levés à la première heure pour pouvoir voir leur ami ou pour Ginny, petit-ami.

Tous les lits étaient visibles mais pas un seul n'était occupé. Ginny pâlit brusquement et se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-elle paniquée, faisant écho aux pensées des autres. « Où est Harry ? Il n'est pas… n'est pas… » Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot.

Madame Pomfresh se leva de son bureau et la fixa avec un regard compatissant. Puis elle répondit, « Rassurez-vous Miss Weasley, Monsieur Potter est dans l'anti-chambre attenante. Vu sa blessure et sa faiblesse, il me semblait plus approprié qu'il soit séparé des autres qui peuvent venir à tout instant pour la moindre petite blessure ou sort raté. Qu'il soit seul sera plus hygiénique. Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent. De plus, il sera plus au calme ».

« Comment va-t-il Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda Hermione, très inquiète elle aussi.

« Son état n'a pas changé depuis hier. Il est stable mais encore très faible donc si vous voulez aller le voir, ne restez pas plus de cinq minutes, parlez doucement et essayez de ne pas l'inquiéter. Il est réveillé mais un peu groggy par la potion 'Onepeupluzen' que je viens de lui administrer. Il a encore besoin de beaucoup de sommeil donc soyez calme ».

Ces derniers mots furent accompagnés d'un regard sévère qu'ils comprirent parfaitement.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'antichambre et s'effrayèrent de la pâleur presque irréelle de leur ami. Il était allongé dans un lit d'une blancheur immaculé et les draps remontés jusqu'à la taille permettaient de voir l'épais bandage qui entourait son torse. Il était immobile et avait l'air épuisé. 

Ginny ravala ses larmes péniblement à cette vision car elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas bouleverser Harry.

« Bonjour mon amour » dit-elle avec un léger sourire forcé.

« 'Jour » répondit le jeune homme difficilement, la voix pâteuse. 

Ginny sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine et Hermione vint à sa rescousse. Elle lui pressa le bras et sourit à son ami, « Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je ne pense – pas – être capable – d'affronter – qui que ce soit – maintenant ».

Ron sentit son sourire de bienvenue s'évanouir à ses mots et répliqua, « Mais personne ne va venir t'affronter ici Harry. Tu es en sécurit ».

« Je le – croyais – aussi » dit le jeune homme avec un regard qui en disait long et tous comprirent qu'il faisait référence à la confiance qu'il avait porté en Bill, ne voulant pas croire en sa trahison.

« Harry… » commença Ron mais Hermione le coupa, « Je ne pense pas que c'est le moment de s'inquiéter. Dumbledore ne va pas laisser quelque chose t'arriver une seconde fois ici… et nous non plus ».

Harry sourit tristement.

« Qu'est-ce qui – s'est – pass ? Pourquoi – Bill… ? »

« Chut Harry » dit Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

« On ne sait pas ce qui s'est pass » répondit Ron, préférant révéler ce qu'il savait à son meilleur ami. S'il avait été à sa place, faible et dans un lit de l'infirmerie, impuissant et en pleine incompréhension, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le lui dise. « Mais on a entendu Dumbledore dire à Rogue que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ».

Le visage de Harry prit une légère teinte rose et ses yeux flamboyèrent faiblement. Il était en colère. Le directeur lui cachait encore des choses et lorsqu'il y en allait de sa vie ou de celles de ceux qu'il aimait, il estimait avec le droit de savoir.

« Il – n'a – pas – le droit ! » dit Harry avec rage. 

« Chut mon amour, calme-toi, je t'en prie » dit Ginny en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Pas – le droit – de faire – ça ! » dit-il de plus en plus fort ce qui alerta Madame Pomfresh.

Harry poussa un petit cri de douleur et se plaqua la main sur le cœur en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. L'infirmière vit la scène et rougit de colère.

« Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas l'inquiéter ! Sortez tous maintenant ! Allez ouste ! » glapit la femme en prenant un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêve. 

Ils sortirent tous, Ginny plus effondrée que jamais. Elle laissa enfin couler ses larmes et Rose la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Tu as entendu ce que Madame Pomfresh nous a dit hier, » rassura-t-elle. « Harry est fort et il a réussi à se mettre en colère malgré sa blessure. On voit bien qu'il a assez de caractère pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il va s'en remettre ».

Ginny regarda Rose fixement et au bout de quelques secondes oppressées d'un lourd silence, elle acquiesça lentement. Elle ne laisserait pas son amour partir.

*************************************** 

Cinq jours avaient passé et Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie. Pourtant son état était déjà bien meilleur et ses joues d'un rose léger l'attestaient, à la grande joie de Ginny. Il n'avait pas fait d'allergie ce qui était un très bon signe étant donné que les premiers jours étaient les plus risqués. Ses amis venaient le visiter plusieurs fois par jour au grand damne de Madame Pomfresh qui les couvaient, à leur arrivée, d'un regard aussi accueillant qu'une dragonne à qui on enlevait un de ses petits.

Cependant, Harry s'ennuyait horriblement. Il dormait encore très souvent dans la journée mais les longs moments où il était éveillé se passaient très lentement, surtout lorsqu'il songeait à tous les devoirs et entraînements extra-scolaires qu'il avait encore à faire.

Un matin, il eût la surprise de voir Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce. Il n'était pas encore venu lui rendre visite. Harry le soupçonnait de savoir parfaitement bien que son étudiant était en colère contre lui à cause de ses cachotteries. 

« Bonjour Harry » dit le directeur avec un léger sourire.

« Professeur ! » grogna Harry plutôt qu'il ne l'accueillit.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Comme depuis cinq jours, professeur, en colère ! »

Le regard du jeune homme flamboyait et exigeait des explications ce que Dumbledore comprit tout de suite.

« Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour te résumer la situation et… »

« NON ! » s'écria Harry. « J'en ai assez qu'on veuille me résumer les situations. Ce que je veux c'est la vérit ! Je veux savoir tout ce que vous me cachez, je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'étrange impression d'être suivi ici, je veux savoir pourquoi Bill Weasley – qui est censé faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix – m'a poignardé, je veux savoir… »

« Bill a été enlevé par Voldemort il y a quelques temps et était sous le contrôle de l'Impérium » expliqua Dumbledore soudainement et tristement. « Sa mission était de te tuer Harry ». 

Le vieil homme fixait le jeune Gryffondor d'un regard las et résigné. Harry garda le silence quelques instants, pour laisser le temps à l'information de bien être assimilée par son cerveau. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? » demanda Harry tout à coup. Puis une idée lui franchit brusquement l'esprit et il ajouta vivement, « Et Ron ? Il ne le savait pas… ni Ginny ! Vous ne le leur avez pas dit ! Et Monsieur et Madame Weasley, le savent-ils ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça, « Oui, Harry, Arthur et Molly le savaient mais je leur avais dit de ne pas en faire part à leurs enfants, ni à ceux qui font partis de l'Ordre, ni à ceux qui sont toujours étudiants ici. Il ne fallait pas que cela s'ébruite. Il faut être prudent Harry. Et j'avais déjà lancé des espions à sa recherche… Nous savions que Voldemort allait tenter quelque chose dans nos murs mais nous ne savions pas comment. Lorsque l'on m'a informé de la disparition de Bill, j'ai su que c'était par ce moyen là que Tom allait s'y atteler… La nuit où tu as été attaqué, nous avions été alertés de sa présence au château et nous le cherchions mais… mais il t'a malheureusement trouvé avant nous ».

Dumbledore soupira et ajouta, « Si tu as d'autres questions Harry, pose-les moi et j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible mais ne révèle rien à tes amis. Ils n'ont pas ton expérience des atrocités que peut engendrer Voldemort ou ta capacité de défense face à sa volonté et ils ne sont pas forcément prêts non plus à tout entendre. Je leur communiquerais moi-même ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir »

Harry acquiesça lentement et ouvrit la bouche pour enfin poser les questions qui le minaient depuis tellement de temps.


	15. Toujours maintenir sa garde

**HARRY POTTER ET L'ULTIME DUEL**

Kikoo. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire et j'espère avoir fini cette fic bientôt parce que le chapitre d'après est presque fini et vous allez découvrir énormément de choses. Pour les réponses, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre mais vous connaîtrez vraiment quelque chose de très, très, très important dans le prochain que je posterais rapidement ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce chapitre est très important également pour le déroulement de l'histoire et pour le duel final également. Je vous fais de gros poutouxes à tous.

**Maëlle, Archangel, La Foldingue, Arcadiane : **Merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours chaud au coeur. Je suis super contente de la fin que je suis en train d'écrire et que je n'ai jamais vu nulle part dans les autres fics et qui, selon moi, se rapprocherait beaucoup de la vraie fin… Enfin, j'en sais rien mais j'espère.^^ Bisous.

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 20 : Toujours maintenir sa garde**

Harry se rétablissait vite et il pût suivre correctement et sans problème les cours qui avaient repris. Il continuait toujours ses cours extra-scolaires et s'améliorait de jours en jours. C'est ainsi qu'un mois après son attaque, il réussit à se transformer – et pour la première fois – intégralement dans sa forme d'animagus.

« Excellent Monsieur Potter » le félicita le professeur McGonagall, en voyant tournoyer au dessus d'elle, un superbe faucon d'une chaude couleur chocolat aux reflets multicolores.

Harry se posa sur une branche d'arbre que son professeur avait fait apparaître, retrouva sa forme humaine et lui sourit, fier de ses progrès. En un mois, il en avait fait presque plus que depuis le début de l'année. Il travaillait avec acharnement pour y arriver. Et de voir, dans les journaux, de plus en plus de décès 'inexpliqués' ou de savoir qu'un nouvel hôpital sorcier était en construction – Ste Mangouste ne pouvant plus les accueillir – lui donnait plus de rage pour s'améliorer.

Ce soir-là, Harry rentra dans son dortoir avec un peu plus de baume au cœur que d'habitude. 

Il regarda sa montre. 23H57 ! Ses compagnons de chambre devaient déjà dormir à poings fermés. Il s'introduisit donc silencieusement dans la salle commune puis doucement, grimpa les escaliers. C'est alors qu'un bras sortit de nulle part le happa et l'entraîna dans un recoin sombre. 

Une bouche impatiente s'empara de la sienne et il reconnut le goût de Ginny. Il gémit faiblement et entoura sa taille fine de ses bras protecteurs et empressés. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre de baisers et la jeune femme soupira de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude se faufiler sous sa robe de chambre de soie noire et lui caresser tendrement les seins.

« Harry » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je t'aime Ginny » soupira le jeune homme.

« Je t'aime aussi. Viens ».

La jeune rousse s'empara de la main de son petit-ami et l'entraîna dans la salle commune qui était plongée dans une partielle obscurité. Elle s'allongea sur un des larges canapés confortables et lui tendit les bras. Harry s'allongea sur elle et lui reprit les lèvres en un tendre baiser. Sa main ouvrit le nœud de la ceinture de sa fine robe de chambre et il l'écarta prestement tout en laissant sa langue errer le long de son cou, le mordillant doucement. 

Ginny rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit bruyamment. Harry s'immobilisa aussitôt, « Chut mon amour, sinon quelqu'un pourrait se réveiller ».

La jeune femme s'empara de la baguette de Harry qu'elle sentait dans sa poche et prononça un rapide « Silencio ».

« Et si on nous voit » s'inquiéta Harry. « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux s'arrêter là mon ange parce que si on ne le fait pas, je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable ».

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes Harry, mon amour » dit la jeune femme, alanguie.

Harry haleta plus fort et bégaya, « Mais – Mais, es-tu – sûr… je veux dire – connais-tu, te rends-tu compte de – ce que… »

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge qui enflamma le désir de Harry. Elle répondit, « Bien sûr que je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de te dire… Fais-moi l'amour Harry ».

Le jeune homme ne fût pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Rougissant, il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit puis gémit et fondit sur les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait et lui ravit sa bouche, pénétrant profondément et caressant sa langue de la sienne. Il brûlait littéralement de désir mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire ici. Si quelqu'un se réveillait pour une raison quelconque et les trouvait…

« Mmm non ma Ginny » grogna Harry en gémissant comme s'il souffrait le martyre. 

Ginny lui lança un regard blessé et il ajouta rapidement, « Ce n'est pas à cause de toi mon amour, ne crois pas cela surtout. Je te désire, oh oui je te désire mais ils peuvent tous nous voir d'un instant à l'autre… »

« Harry, tu as une cape d'invisibilité non ? »

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira. Il prononça un « accio » rapide et sa cape fût dans ses mains en un clin d'œil. A l'aide de sa baguette, il l'agrandit et la fit se suspendre en l'air comme une toile de tente. Le canapé étant dans un coin de la pièce, si quelqu'un se levait, il doutait qu'ils seraient dérangés et personne ne pourrait les entendre.

Ils rirent, heureux jusqu'à ce que Ginny déboutonne sa chemise de nuit révélant son corps somptueux au regard avide de Harry. Il avala difficilement sa salive et lui dit, « Je t'aime » presque avec vénération.

« Je t'aime mon amour » répondit-elle en accueillant son visage contre sa poitrine.

Quelques heures plus tard, haletants et heureux, ils se tenaient fermement l'un l'autre en se murmurant des mots tendres. Ils avaient fait l'amour tour à tour doucement ou violemment, passionnément et amoureusement, insatiables. 

A l'aube, ils se séparèrent à regret et remontèrent dans leur dortoir respectif, le cœur et la tête remplis de souvenirs délectables, pleinement heureux.

***********************************************

_« Harry ! »_ murmura une voix glacée, aiguë, paralysante, effrayante. « Dis-moi la prophétie. »

« JAMAIS ! » s'entendit-il hurler dans sa tête.

_« Légilimens ! »_

Harry savait au fond de lui-même que le Seigneur n'était pas en face de lui mais qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer sa tête pour le forcer à tout divulguer.

Le jeune homme avait été tellement heureux de sa nuit avec Ginny qu'il avait oublié de faire abstraction de toutes pensées ou sentiments. Comment était-ce possible ? 

Il se vit à cinq ans courir pour échapper à son cousin, à 12 au basilic puis il tenta d'interrompre ce flux de souvenir qui pouvait l'amener à sa perte. Il pouvait voir les yeux écarlates de l'homme-serpent le fixer intensément et avec avidité. Harry se concentra autant qu'il pu dans son rêve pour stopper la pénétration de son esprit par le mage noir et y réussit mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est de le réussir tellement bien que le sort se retourna contre son expéditeur. Son ennemi ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, stupéfié et Harry commença à voir les souvenirs de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

_Il avait neuf ans et des gamins du foyer dans lequel il vivait l'avait acculé contre un mur et le battait férocement… C'était la cérémonie de la répartition à Poudlard et le garçon à l'air revêche et intraitable était envoyé à Serpentard… Il avait 18 ans et se tenait dans une grande maison à l'air prospère et tuait son père…_

Harry pouvait entendre les cris affreux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hurlements de rage et de désespoir... Il ne voulait pas que Harry Potter voit tout ça mais il était trop énervé par cette intrusion inattendue et Harry était trop concentré sur les souvenirs du sorcier, déterminé à en voir plus pour que ce flot de souvenir s'évanouisse.

_Tom était un adulte d'âge mûr et avait déjà commencé à changer physiquement mais ses traits étaient encore reconnaissables et ses yeux étaient noirs, de sa couleur naturelle. Il était face à Lily Evans Potter, enceinte de quatre bons mois qui venait apparemment de s'échapper des gardes qui l'avaient maintenu prisonnière et le combattait. James, son mari n'était pas loin et le combattait également. Ils venaient tous deux de l'interrompre dans l'ultime expérimentation qui allait lui permettre de chasser de son corps toute trace d'humanité et de bonté en lui. Il chassait Tom qu'il avait enfermé dans un flacon et gardait Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

« Ca suffit ! » eût encore le temps d'entendre Harry avant que le mage noir ne se retire de sa tête.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela avait voulu dire ?


	16. Réalité

Kikoo les miss, je vous remercie toutes les deux, Maëlle et La Foldingue pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est plus long que d'habitude et vous en apprendrez beaucoup plus sur Harry, sur Voldie, etc… Je vous fais de gros poutouxes.

****

**Chapitre 21 : Réalité **

****

« Rose ? Puis-je vous voir un petit instant, s'il vous plait ? »

La voix de Severus Rogue était chaude et onctueuse et Rose se mit à rougir, très embarrassée de devoir se tenir en face de l'homme qu'elle aimait et devant lequel elle s'était tellement humiliée.

« Bien sûr professeur » répondit-elle timidement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Hermione qui lui sourit avec retenu elle aussi et la salle se vida peu à peu laissant la jeune femme seule avec son professeur.

Une fois la porte fermée, Rose attendit, le regard baissé, n'osant croiser celui de l'homme qui la faisait fondre à chaque parole, à chaque geste, à chaque regard.

« Rose, je voulais… voulais vous dire que… je ne vous tiens pas du tout rigueur de ce qu'il s'est passé dans… dans mes quartiers la dernière fois… »

La jeune étudiante sentit ses joues s'empourprer davantage tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de honte s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

« Je… » commença-t-elle en continuant de fixer le sol. « Oui… je m'excuse… je regrette… pardon… »

Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes et elle se détourna brusquement pour partir. Quelle ne fût pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras et la faire pivoter sur elle-même. Elle sentit une autre main lui redresser le menton et ses yeux violets, brillants de larmes contenus rencontrèrent des yeux noirs, étincelants de vie.

« Moi je ne regrette pas » dit fermement le professeur Rogue.

Rose le regarda avec plus de stupeur qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti et le vit abaisser ses lèvres vers les siennes pour les embrasser. Ce fut un tout petit baiser, effleurement de lèvres contre lèvres, tendre et doux, dépourvu de passion mais plein de promesses.

« Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Je pense que vos amis doivent vous attendre. »

« Ou…Oui » balbutia la jeune femme qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Severus Rogue lui lâcha le bras en le caressant sur toute sa longueur comme il l'abandonnait et abaissait le sien et la jeune femme frissonna.

« Vous pouvez y aller Rose » répéta l'homme qui la fixait toujours.

« Oui » répondit son élève sous le charme.

Le maître des potions sourit puis fit un pas vers elle. Il lui reprit le bras et la guida jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et la poussa tendrement à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Bonne fin de journée jolie Rose. » Il avait dit les quatre premiers mots à haute voix et avait fini en un chuchotement perceptible pour elle seule et elle frissonna de nouveau.

« Oui » lui dit-elle.

Il sourit plus largement et vit Hermione prendre le bras de son amie qui fixait toujours son professeur avec un air rêveur et extatique.

Rogue referma la porte et entendit un dernier _« Il est merveilleux. »_

Il avait fait le bon choix.

************************************

« Il gargouille ! »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry d'un air absent.

Hermione lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire « Mais quelle question ! »

« Mon ventre ! » répondit Ron en se le massant. « Et si on allait se goinfrer de gâteau dans les cuisines ? »

Ron avait un air tellement suppliant que cela brisa le cœur à Harry lorsqu'il lui fallu décliner l'offre.

« Je suis désolé Ron mais j'ai demandé à Dumbledore d'avoir une entrevue avec lui et je dois le voir dans 15 minutes… D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder. »

« Hermy ? » demanda Ron avec espoir.

« Je n'ai pas faim Ron. On a mangé il y a à peine une heure ! »

« Oui mais je suis en pleine croissance ! » s'insurgea le rouquin.

« Alors apparemment, je t'ai toujours connu en pleine croissance Ronald. »

Harry éclata de rire et s'en fût rapidement avant que son ami, qui le regardait avec un visage outré, ne le lui reproche.

Une fois dans le couloir, son fou rire s'estompa et il se félicita de ne pas avoir raconté à ses amis le rêve ou plutôt _sa visite_ de cette nuit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir de petits moments insouciants et de complicité presque enfantine où le seul problème posé était l'estomac de Ron. Quoique, ce problème-là était toujours d'actualité mais généralement, il se surajoutait à d'autres… beaucoup plus importants. Et Harry ne voulait pas les inquiéter – tout au moins, rien leur révéler tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponses à toutes ses interrogations.

Il se retrouva bien vite à la porte du bureau du directeur de l'école et y frappa.

« Entrez » dit une voix familière et chaleureuse.

Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce circulaire qu'il connaissait bien.

« Bonsoir Harry. »

« Bonsoir Professeur » répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant du bureau directorial où se tenait le vieil homme.

« Je t'en prie Harry, assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce que tu voulais me dire. »

Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry lui avait tout dévoilé et le puissant sorcier le regardait, pensif et silencieux.

Il fallut cinq autres minutes au directeur pour laisser échapper un soupir presque inaudible et fixer son regard sérieux et résigné dans celui, curieux, du jeune étudiant.

« Bien Harry, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te dire exactement qui tu es. Je préfère te prévenir à l'avance Harry que cette information va être dure pour toi à accepter. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ou que tu te mettes à ressentir des choses mauvaises et parfaitement fausses sur toi. Nous avons déjà eu la preuve, il y a de cela plusieurs années que tu es quelqu'un de bien et qui aime profondément les autres. Si à un moment donné, tu as besoin de me poser une question, n'hésite pas à m'interrompre et à me la poser. D'accord Harry ? »

« D'accord » dit très lentement le jeune sorcier qui ne comprenait pas tout et qui sentait le nœud de l'inquiétude tordre son estomac. Qu'allait lui révéler Dumbledore ? »

« Voilà, Harry. Tout d'abord, je voudrais te parler de tes ancêtres. Te souviens-tu de ta deuxième année à l'école. Plus précisément à la fin de l'année lorsque tu as combattu le basilic ? »

Harry hocha la tête, affirmativement.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, lorsque tu es revenu avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans les mains ? Je t'ai dit que seul un vrai Gryffondor aurait pu la sortir du choixpeau. Mais pas un Gryffondor de ta classe Harry, pas un de tes compagnons de dortoir, ni une personne faisant partie de ta Maison. Non. Un vrai Gryffondor de par le sang. »

« Vous… Vous voulez dire que je suis le descendant de… de… Godric Gryffondor ? »

« Exactement Harry. Par ton père. »

Dumbledore le regardait intensément et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il avala difficilement sa salive puis essaya de se reprendre.

Lorsque le vieil homme vit que le jeune sorcier avait assimilé l'information un minimum, il poursuivit.

« Tu es donc l'héritier des Gryffondors comme Voldemort l'est des Serpentards. Tu sais aussi que ces deux maisons n'ont eux de cesse de se quereller à travers les siècles et que cela perdure encore, malheureusement aujourd'hui. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau d'un signe de tête.

« Ce sont les deux maisons ennemies. Les tensions sont apparues à l'époque de Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. Ils étaient de grands sorciers mais ne pouvaient pas se souffrir. Un jour, une bataille a mal tourné entre eux et ils ont utilisé la vieille magie. Celle qu'à invoqué également ta mère, Harry pour te protéger. »

Harry sursauta et sentit un pincement dans son coeur à l'évocation de sa mère. Il regarda fixement le vieil homme, avide de savoir la suite tout en l'appréhendant.

Tendrement, Dumbledore poursuivit, « La vieille magie est très puissante. Plus puissante que celle que nous utilisons maintenant. Mais lorsque l'on dit plus puissante, l'on dit plus dangereuse également et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour ces deux Fondateurs. Sans le vouloir, ils ont créé un lien entre les familles Gryffondors et Sepentards et seul un de leur descendant peut le briser. »

Le vieil homme tourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour laisser un peu de temps à Harry pour tout assimiler, encore une fois, et surtout pour réfléchir à ce que ces révélations impliquaient.

« Professeur ? » demanda soudain le jeune homme. « Est-ce que… cela veut dire que… comme avec la prophétie. Voldemort et moi devons brisez ce lien en tuant l'un de nous ? Pour tuer l'un des descendants ? »

« Tu as tout à fait raison Harry d'évoquer la prophétie car elle a un lien avec tout ceci. Il appartient effectivement à l'un de vous deux de briser ce lien, de briser cette haine et toutes les Maisons redeviendront unies comme elles l'étaient au véritable commencement… ou de le maintenir… cela dépend… »

« Si je gagne c'est bien cela ? » coupa Harry. « Ce lien se brisera si c'est moi qui tue Voldemort ? »

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore, malheureux de devoir révéler à cet élève toute l'étendue du poids qu'il lui fallait porter.

« Et si je perds ? » demanda Harry en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien mais tout autre mot aurait été inutile. Harry savait déjà et le regard que lui lançait son interlocuteur était assez explicite pour effacer tous ses doutes. S'il perdait, cela voulait dire que le seul qui aurait pu vaincre Voldemort n'était plus mais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres oui et la paix ne reviendrait jamais.

« Et Voldemort ? » demanda soudain Harry. « Sait-il tout cela ? »

« Comme tu le sais, Voldemort n'est pas au courant pour la prophétie – enfin tout au moins dans son intégralité. Voldemort connaissait ce lien entre les descendants Serpentards et Gryffondors mais il ne l'a découvert que tardivement. Cependant pour lui, ce lien ne change rien. S'il le maintient, la haine entre ces deux maisons persistent ce qui constitue une aubaine pour lui et le recrutement de ses futurs mangemorts. L'union fait la force Harry et Voldemort le sait très bien. »

« Professeur ? » demanda tout à coup le jeune homme alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit. « Pourquoi Voldemort voulait tuer mon père mais pas ma mère ? »

Dumbledore le fixa intensément, comme s'il voulait lire son âme. Il soupira et répondit, « C'est la chose la plus difficile que je vais devoir te dire Harry et c'est aussi, pour toi, la plus dure qu'il faudra assumer. »  
  


Harry fronça les sourcils et se tint silencieux pendant quelques secondes, appréhendant davantage la réponse. 

« Dites-moi s'il vous plait Professeur » demanda Harry.

L'air plus fatigué que jamais, le vieil homme acquiesça de la tête.

« Tu es l'enfant qui devait mener Voldemort à sa perte, ainsi l'avait-il décidé. Le jour où il t'a fait cette marque, il a aussi éradiqué les autres éventuelles possibilités d'être tué par un autre enfant des Potter. Potter qui avaient déjà conçu l'élu. Ton père étant un Gryffondor, l'héritier de surcroît, il n'a pas hésité. Son assassinat était en même temps une vengeance familiale entre Salazar et Godric. « Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard ». Te souviens-tu de cette phrase Harry ? Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agissait bien de la phrase fourchelangue qui ouvrait la porte de la tanière du basilic dans la chambre des secrets. »

Harry était stupéfié par toutes les connaissances du directeur. Comment arrivait-il a toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait ?

« Mais ta mère… Il n'a pas voulu la tuer pour la même raison qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il épargne une vie. Il en avait besoin. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux ronds à cette révélation. Pourquoi donc Voldemort avait-il eu besoin de sa mère ?

« Vois-tu Harry, ta mère était très douée en ce qui concernait les charmes et… l'ancienne magie. Et, grâce à ses connaissances et ses dons, elle était la seule à pouvoir inverser une expérience qu'il avait créé et qui a raté. »

« Quelle expérience ? Pourquoi ma mère… »

« Attends Harry, j'y viens. Tu connaîtras la vérité bien assez tôt et comme je te l'ai dit, elle est loin d'être facile à porter. »

« Excusez-moi professeur. »

Dumbledore sourit gentiment au jeune homme puis reprit, « Le souvenir que tu as vu dans l'esprit de Voldemort est cette expérience qui a raté. Tom Elvis Jedusor voulait se forger un nouveau nom, une nouvelle identité, un nouvelle apparence pour ne plus être le fils de ce père tant haï. Il fit alors une expérience mêlant la magie noire à l'ancienne magie. Il a séparé son être en deux parties. Pour devenir Lord Voldemort, il a enfermé sa partie humaine, autrement dit Tom, avec toutes les qualités qu'il avait et sa gentillesse dans un flacon et a gardé sa partie avide d'immortalité, de pouvoir et de mal en lui. Cependant, il n'a jamais pu finir cette expérience. Il voulait détruire ce flacon pour détruire Tom à tout jamais mais il a été interrompu. Son expérience a été abrégée par tes parents Harry. Tes parents qui étaient prisonniers à ce moment-là et qui ont réussi à s'échapper. Ils ont dû se battre avec Voldemort et dans le combat, le flacon qui enfermait l'âme de Tom s'est brisé. Cette âme n'a pas pu retourner dans son corps originel car le duel s'est ainsi engagé que c'est ta mère qui l'a reçu et c'est , involontairement, en toi Harry qu'il s'est réfugié. »

Dumbledore s'interrompit. Il avait toujours su que cette information serait difficilement acceptée par Harry mais il avait su aussi qu'il lui faudrait la révéler un jour. Et ce jour était arrivé. Le cœur en berne, il fini, « Et il vit toujours en toi Harry. »


	17. Tourments

Kikoo. Il me reste encore deux chapitres, je pense à écrire et j'aurais terminé ma fic (tout en sachant que le dernier est déjà écrit depuis longtemps). J'espère que ce chap vous plaira en tout cas et je vous fais de gros bisous à tous.

**Raphou : **Merci, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu.

**Maëlle : **Vi, c'est vrai que Dumbledore a fait des cachotteries (je pense réellement qu'il n'a pas tout dit à Harry dans la tome 5 mais bon si JK nous avait tout dit, il ne resterait rien pour les tomes suivants^^). Tu verras, dans ce chapitre-ci, la réaction de Harry et surtout qui est le Tom qui survit en lui. Gros poutouxes.

**Marika Jedusor : ***Elehyn rougit* Mici.^^ 

**La Foldingue : **Mais c'est que tu es tyrannique.^^ Heureusement que je tape relativement vite avec toutes les fics que j'écris.^^

**Senvisage : **Et ben non, elle n'est pas encore finie cette fic mais bientôt.^^

**Pomfresh : **Oui moi aussi je trouve cela très crédible. Héhé, sinon je ne l'aurais pas mise. Lol. Pour la descendance de Harry chez les Gryffondors, j'y crois totalement moi aussi depuis le début. Tant que nous n'aurons pas la suite ou un démenti de JK, j'y croirais. Il y a trop d'indices pour. Bisous miss et merci pour mon anniv.^^

**Arcadiane : **Oui moi aussi les bavements intempestifs ça me connaît.^^ Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça. Lol. J'espère que ce chap te plaira puce. Je te fais un gros câlinou et pleins de poutouxes.

****

**Chapitre 22 : Tourments **

****

Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait dit que l'âme de Tom Jedusor vivait en lui, Harry avait pris de la distance avec tout le monde y compris ses amis et Ginny. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui arrivait et le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu leur dire. Il avait trop honte, trop de mal à l'accepter, trop de dégoût pour ce qui était caché au fond de lui-même et qui le souillait dans ses entrailles. Le fait d'être aussi impuissant à pouvoir le faire partir l'écœurait d'autant plus. Depuis qu'il avait su, il n'était plus lui-même.

Il eût un reniflement méprisant à cette pensée et songea, « L'ai-je été réellement un jour ? »

Il avait envie de tout casser pour crier sa révolte, se blesser pour le meurtrir, se tuer pour le faire disparaître de lui mais c'est dans ces instants-là qu'il se souvenait de la fin de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore.

_« Je pense que tu ne pourras le faire partir de toi que lorsque tu tueras Lord Voldemort » avait dit le vieil homme. « N'ait pas honte de ce que tu es Harry ou de qui tu as en toi. Le Tom Jedusor qui s'est réfugié en ton être n'est pas le mage noir que tu connais et que tu as déjà affronté. »_

_« Mais je l'ai déjà vu ! » s'était écrié Harry brusquement. « Dans la chambre des secrets ! C'est Tom Jedusor que j'ai vu ! C'est le même étudiant qui avait fait renvoyé Hagrid ! C'est à cause de lui que Mimi est morte et c'est aussi ce sorcier-là qui, plus tard, a tué mes parents ! C'est aussi à cause de lui que des centaines de gens sont morts, c'est aussi à cause de lui que… »_

_« Non, Harry. La partie de Tom qui est en toi est celle qui a été nommé préfet en chef de Poudlard, celui qui était orphelin et qui en souffrait, celui qui se faisait battre par ses camarades dans son foyer, celui qui a des qualités, de l'humanité, de la compassion et de l'amour. Lord Voldemort s'est ôté tout cela donc il n'en a plus. Il garde ses mauvais souvenirs bien sûr mais n'en retire que la haine. Tom n'est pas… »_

_« Ah oui ! Mais je croyais que j'avais eu son âme lorsque ma mère était enceinte et avant il l'avait bien ! Ses deux parties étaient bien réunies en lui et il tuait quand même ! Donc je ne vois pas la différence avec maintenant ! »_

_« Harry » reprit le directeur d'une voix toujours égale et douce mais ferme. Son regard incitait également au silence ce que fit donc le jeune homme malgré lui. « Lord Voldemort est rempli d'une haine si intense qu'il étouffait complètement Tom Jedusor. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire. Tu as bien vu qu'il n'a même pas réussi à contrer Voldemort quand celui-ci l'a chassé de son être. Il n'a rien pu faire non plus lorsque son âme a été enfermée dans un flacon. La partie de Tom que tu as en toi représente son humanité, toute la bonté qu'il pouvait y avoir en lui et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner, ce que Voldemort ne supportait pas en somme. Mais Tom n'avait pas reçu assez d'amour pour pouvoir en donner assez et rivaliser avec la haine que Voldemort éprouvait d'un autre côté. Il a perdu sa lutte. Voldemort lui a fait également du mal. Harry, dis-toi bien que Tom est aussi victime que les autres personnes qui ont souffert des agissements de Voldemort. »_

Harry avait envie d'y croire pour atténuer le sentiment de dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'il croisait son reflet dans un miroir, il voyait les yeux rouges de la créature qu'il détestait. Il voyait le regard accusateur de Cédric qui lui sifflait qu'il l'avait tué. Il voyait les yeux verts de sa mère, mouillés de larme qui secouait la tête en signe de déception. Il voyait son père tenir sa femme par les épaules, Sirius à côté de lui qui le fixaient avec dégoût, regrettant leurs sacrifices. Il voyait des centaines d'ombres noirs et des familles pleurer leurs morts et tout cela à cause de lui. Il en était malade.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque tous ses amis entrèrent dans son dortoir. Ils avaient l'air déterminé et regardaient Harry comme s'ils étaient prêts pour une bataille. Ron se tenait devant la porte et les autres s'étaient placés de telle manière qu'ils entouraient le lit.

« Ce coup-ci Harry » commença Hermione avec fermeté et conviction. « Tu ne vas pas t'échapper comme tu le fais à chaque fois depuis bientôt un mois. Nous voulons savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

Harry les regarda avec crainte, colère, désespoir et résignation. Il répondit « Vous ne comprendrez pas. »

« Comment ça nous ne pourrions pas comprendre ? » explosa Ginny. « Mais on sait tout Harry. » Comme celui-ci ouvrait des grands yeux horrifiés en secouant légèrement la tête, elle ajouta, « Oui on sait tout. Dumbledore nous a raconté et on a comprit » poursuivit-elle avec douceur. « Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on t'aurait laissé tomber ou que l'on serait dégoûté. Tu es Harry, l'ami de tous et l'homme que j'aime et ça ne changera pas à cause de… »

« Tu ne comprends pas » coupa Harry avec désespoir. « Il est en moi. Il l'a toujours été. Il me dégoûte moi. Comment ne pouvez-vous pas l'être ? Il - J'ai failli tuer votre père et regardez Bill et… »

« Mais ce n'est pas toi » coupa Hermione. « C'est Voldemort. Tu as des scrupules, pas lui et ces scrupules ne devraient même pas être les tiens. Tu ne devrais pas les avoir puisque tu n'as rien fait. »

« Mais comment pouvez-vous… ? » commença Harry.

« Mon amour » reprit Ginny en posant une main sur les siennes qu'il retira immédiatement. « Moi aussi il m'a possédé et je sais très bien ce que ça fait. Toi aussi il a possédé ton esprit lors de ta cinquième année mais c'était Voldemort et non pas le Tom Jedusor qui est en toi. Dumbledore nous a très clairement expliqué ce qu'il en était. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit un jour ? Tu m'as dit que la première fois que tu avais vu Tom, dans le journal, tu as eu l'impression de le connaître, comme s'il était un ancien ami. C'est cela Harry. Le Tom qui est en toi est l'ami que tu aurais pu avoir parce qu'il est gentil et humain contrairement à Voldemort. Vois-le comme, comme.. Ron ! »

Harry regarda Ron qui, étrangement, n'avait pas sursauté mais acquiesçait de la tête.

« Oui mais il a tué mes parents ! » reprit Harry en fixant tour à tour tous ses amis.

« Ce n'était pas lui Harry. Tom était déjà en toi lorsque Voldemort a tué tes parents. Il n'a rien fait et il n'aurait rien fait pour leur faire du mal » répliqua Hermione.

« Mais… mais » bégayait Harry en se passant les mains sur ses yeux fermés en tentant d'éloigner les visages accusateurs et dégoûtés qui le fixaient toujours. « S'ils avaient su – mes parents – que – qu'il était entré en moi, ils ne m'auraient sûrement pas… »

« Mais ils le savaient Harry ! » s'exclama Rose.

Harry releva vivement la tête et la fixa avec incrédulité. « Quoi ? »

« Oui, ils le savaient » continua Hermione. « Et tu aurais aussi pu le savoir si tu avais laissé Dumbledore tout t'expliquer. »

Le regard de la jeune femme était réprobateur mais elle continua avec tendresse, « Lorsque tu lui as demandé si tu pouvais partir, Dumbledore t'as dit oui pour te laisser le temps de tout assimiler mais il comptait t'expliquer plus de choses après, seulement tu n'as jamais voulu le laisser faire. Et tu ne voulais plus nous parler non plus soit dit en passant… »

« Tes parents étaient au courant Harry » poursuivit Ron qui s'était adossé à la porte. « Et Sirius également et il t'a toujours aimé, a toujours été fier du fils de son meilleur ami. Lupin le sait aussi et il t'aime beaucoup tu le sais bien. Personne d'autre que toi ne te vois autrement que comme celui que tu es, c'est à dire Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily Potter, mon meilleur ami et j'espère, futur beau-frère. »

Ron eût un sourire et Harry se surprit à y répondre. Il ne sentait plus le poids qui pesait depuis près d'un mois sur lui, lui écrasant le cœur de dégoût et de culpabilité.

Il regarda Ginny qui souriait également et répondit à son ami, en la fixant toujours, « Ca, il ne tient qu'à Ginny pour que je le sois. »

La jeune femme rougit et ses yeux brillèrent avec extase tandis qu'un sourire rêveur et heureux étirait désormais ses lèvres.

Ron ouvrit immédiatement la porte en scandant des « laissons-les seuls » et un quart de seconde plus tard Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent en tête à tête.

« H-Harry » bégaya-t-elle. « Tu le veux vraiment ? Tu me l'as dit sérieusement ? »

« Oui » répondit-il, mal à l'aise. « Mais je ne comptais pas te le demander comme ça… et depuis un mois je ne comptais plus te le demander… mais là, je le veux plus que jamais mais… mais je n'ai pas acheté la bague. Tout ce que j'ai l » poursuivit-il en regardant à l'entour et en attrapant la seule chose qui était sur sa table de nuit, « c'est une chocogrenouille. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et dis-moi que tu veux m'épouser et je te dirais peut-être oui » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Harry se leva de son lit, la fit s'asseoir à sa place et se mit à genoux, la chocogrenouille à la main. Tout en la fixant d'un regard adorateur, il lui dit, « Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser mon amour ? Je t'aime et si tu dis oui, je serais le pus heureux des hommes et t'achèterais des chocogrenouilles toute ta vie. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny éclata de rire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler tant l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. 

Harry sourit et se jeta tendrement sur elle ce qui la fit basculer sur le lit. Il l'embrassa avec bonheur et fougue tandis qu'elle lui répondait enfin, « Oui, je veux t'épouser ! Je t'aime. »

Harry allait répliquer lorsqu'un « YIHA » de Ron se fit entendre derrière la porte, suivit de grands applaudissements résonnants dans la salle commune.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire.

********************************

Si un mois auparavant, on avait dit à Harry qu'il nagerait dans le bonheur le plus total, il ne l'aurait pas cru. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école et Dumbledore en était aussi heureux que le couple.

Ils avaient eu de nombreux messages de félicitations et même Drago Malefoy était venu féliciter Harry et Ginny. Harry ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Madame Weasley non plus ne se remettait pas de la nouvelle. Elle envoyait tous les jours une lettre à Harry, des petits gâteaux ou des bonbons que lui jalousait intensément Ron. C'est pour cette raison qu'une semaine plus tard, il demanda la main de Hermione. La jeune femme avait accepté avec la plus grande joie et Ron nageait également dans le bonheur et les confiseries.

Rose regardait avec plus d'intensité leur maître des potions, espérant qu'elle aussi pourrait recevoir des gâteaux mais elle était restée sur sa faim. Severus Rogue semblait bel et bien la dévorer du regard de temps en temps mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre aparté depuis la dernière et délicieuse fois où il l'avait embrassé.

La seule ombre au tableau pour les septièmes années était le passage des ASPICs qui avaient débutés. Harry avait passé ses épreuves de Botanique, Métamorphose, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Enchantements. Il lui restait encore à passer celles de potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Duel et Magie sans baguette. Il était plutôt satisfait des prestations et écrits qu'il avait fait et remerciait encore tous les cours extra-scolaires qu'il avait pris et prenait encore pour sa lutte contre Voldemort et qui l'avaient énormément avantagé.

Harry ne regardait plus les nouvelles des journaux, ne voulant pas gâcher son bonheur ni être le témoin encore impuissant de toute la souffrance et la mort qu'engendrait le mage noir. Grâce à ses amis, il avait réussi à dissocier Voldemort de Tom Jedusor mais ne souhaitait tout de même pas trop penser à l'intrus qui était en lui et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire partir. Il se concentrait donc sur ses cours normaux ou supplémentaires, ses examens, et plus particulièrement Ginny et ses amis.

Jusqu'à la nuit, cette nuit où tout bascula.

_« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir… »_

_Quelqu'un qui trébuchait… Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée… Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu…_

_« Avada Kedavra ! » _

_Le bruit sourd d'un corps inerte qui rentre en contact avec le sol…_

_Un gémissement de douleur étouff_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, maman est là, maman veille sur toi… »_

_La voix est éraillée par la souffrance, les larmes qui enserrent la gorge…_

_« Je t'aime Harry, je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal mon amour, mon béb »_

_Une autre porte volant en éclat puis une voix glaciale, malfaisante, jubilante…_

_« Bonjour »_

_Un ricanement…_

_« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Sang-de-Bourbe ? Donne-moi ton fils et je te laisserais la vie sauve. »_

_« JAMAIS ! »_

_« Quelle imbécile ! Des gamins tu pourras en avoir des centaines si tu le désires… après… mais pas celui-là. Donne-le moi. »_

_« NON ! Laissez-le, il n'a rien fait… »_

_« Tu connais l'enjeu alors DONNE-LE MOI ! »_

_« NON ! Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! »_

_« Pousse-toi idiote… Allez pousse-toi… »_

_« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… »_

_« Oh mais ce n'est pas toi que je veux c'est lui ! C'est lui que je veux tu comprends idiote ! Pour la dernière fois, POUSSE-TOI ! »_

_« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Il est innocent, il n'a rien fait, tuez-moi à sa place mais ne lui prenez pas sa vie… »_

_« Bien puis que tu me le demandes, je vais être clément et je vais te tuer… mais il sera le prochain sur la liste Avada Kedavra ! »_

« MAMAN NOOOOONNNN ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Harry maintenant !Tu sais où je suis et tu sais qui tu es alors rejoins-moi, je t'attendrais. »

La vision se fana et Harry se redressa en sueur, haletant et criant, « Il est à Godric's Hollow ! Godric's Hollow ! »

Il réveilla tous ses compagnons de dortoir et Ron, encore ensommeillé, était sur le point de demander qui était à Godric's Hollow lorsqu'il vit son ami s'évaporer tout d'un coup, laissant place à un lit vide.

Tandis que Harry se sentait partir, une seule pensée hantait sa tête. Il s'était vu bébé. Il s'était vu lui-même, spectateur impuissant de la scène qui s'était déroulée il y avait maintenant presque dix sept ans mais à plus d'un an, pourquoi n'avait-il pas les yeux verts, comme ceux de sa mère ? Pourquoi avait-il les yeux noirs comme ceux de… Tom… ?


	18. L'Ultime duel

**A/N**** :** Etant donné que je n'ai pas le livre 5 en Français mais uniquement en Anglais, je ne me souviens plus de l'orthographe exacte de Kreacher en Français qui est l'elfe qu'avait Sirius donc je le nomme par son nom original (Kreacher) dans le chapitre suivant.

J'ai utilisé des mots latin pour les sorts mais je n'ai jamais étudié cette langue donc j'ai fait appel à un dictionnaire Français/Latin sur le net. Donc ne m'en voulez pas s'il y a des erreurs, j'ai fait de mon mieux avec les moyens que j'ai.

**Pomfresh, Raphou, La Foldingue : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos avis et encouragements. Tous vos messages m'ont vraiment été précieux pour finir cette fic. J'espère que la fin vous plaira. Je vous fais de gros bisous et ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.^^ Gros bisous.

**Maëlle : **Un merci tout particulier à toi. Parce que j'ai eu, parfois, envie de stopper cette fic et à chaque fois que ça me prenait, je pensais à toi qui attendait la suite et tu m'as vraiment donné le courage qui me manquait souvent pour la finir. Il y a aussi d'autres personnes qui m'ont soutenues (Arcadiane en fait partie et Pomfresh aussi) et j'espère que cette fic ne t'a jamais déçue. En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisous et te remercie vraiment beaucoup.

**Yasha : **^^ Désolée de te faire regarder ffn toutes les heures.^^ C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de fics donc jongler avec chacune d'entre elles n'est pas facile. En tout cas, je vous offre deux chaps pour le prix d'un donc j'espère que tu me pardonneras.^^ Gros bisous.

**Lino : **Je trouve ça trognon que tu cherches les indices de ma fic.^^ J'ai essayé de donner mon avis succinctement sur ce qui pourrait avoir lieu avec les indices également de JK mais je suis peut-être complètement à côté de la plaque. Lol. Mais bon, on tente.^^ Gros bisous.

**Dega : **Et bien ma Dega, tu m'as gâté avec toutes ces reviews.^^ Et ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur, du moment que l'avis y est ou ce qui t'a frappé dans le chapitre. C'est le contenu qui compte et non pas le nombre de lignes. Je te fais de gros, gros poutouxes.

****

**Chapitre 23 : L'Ultime Duel**

_Il avait les yeux noirs… Etant bébé, il avait les yeux noirs… _

Cette pensée ne cessait de tourner dans l'esprit de Harry tandis qu'il se sentait devenir très léger. Que se passait-il ?

Encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait. Tout était obscure. Où était son lit, son dortoir, ses amis ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si aérien, si vide et en même temps si brûlant. Tout à coup, il cria. Il avait mal. Mal partout. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait l'esprit de son corps pour pouvoir ensuite, faire revenir sa chair en lui et l'écraser. Il frissonna brusquement en se sentant très lourd et fiévreux.

Il se sentit ensuite percuter un sol glacé et dur et il grimaça de douleur tandis que sa tête s'enflammait. Sa cicatrice le consumait peu à peu et il savait parfaitement bien quelle en était la cause.

Voldemort était là.

Le jeune sorcier entendit un ricanement sinistre et se releva vivement. Tout aussi promptement, des cordages coulissants vinrent s'enrouler autour de son corps et le clouèrent contre un des murs du temple funéraire qui remplaçait désormais, la maison des Potter. Un sort l'empêchant de transplaner lui avait également été lancé à son arrivée. Il était prit au piège. 

« Enfin, Harry Potter, enfin, tu es à moi. Sept ans que j'essaie par tous les moyens de te tuer. La tentative a peut-être échoué lorsque tu étais enfant mais cette fois-ci, tu n'en réchapperas pas ! »

Les yeux écarlates fixaient Harry avec une avidité et une excitation maladives. Il voulait sa mort mais il la voulait devant un public pour prouver sa grandeur après toutes les humiliations qu'il avait essuyé. C'est pourquoi il ordonna à Queudver de s'approcher et posa un long doigt livide sur la marque sombre qui était son emblème. Quelques instants plus tard, un à un arrivaient les mangemorts, tous vêtus d'une longue robe noir et coiffés d'un masque blanc qui leur recouvrait la tête.

Harry fixa les nouveaux venus en se demandant si l'un d'eux n'étaient pas Severus Rogue, son professeur de potions.

« Bienvenue mes chers mangemorts » sourit diaboliquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Réjouissez-vous. Cette nuit, vous allez assister à l'exécution de Harry Potter que j'ai réussi à capturer extrêmement facilement. Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'imbécile n'a rien pu faire contre mon pouvoir. »

« Comment avez-vous fait Maître ? » demanda une voix que Harry devina être celle de Crabbe.

D'une humeur volubile et prêt à conter et à vanter son histoire, Voldemort sourit plus sadiquement.

« Vous savez tous que l'une des protections de Poudlard est que personne ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur, exceptés les elfes de maison. » Comme les mangemorts acquiesçaient, il poursuivit. « J'ai donc utilisé plusieurs éléments qui étaient en ma possession pour le ramener. L'esprit du très cher Potter était très facile à appelé car comme vous le savez déjà, il a la capacité de se projeter astralement. Il suffisait donc que je le fasse vouloir venir et je pouvais avoir son âme. Restait le plus difficile à avoir, c'est à dire son corps. Il me le fallait absolument pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper… j'ai donc utiliser une potion pour ramener son corps comme j'en ai utilisé pour ramener le mien. Pour cela, il m'a fallu quelque chose de son père… » A ce moment-là, Voldemort le fixait avec un sourire satisfait et provocateur. Harry ne lui donna pas la satisfaction de lui montrer que ces paroles le touchaient profondément et le mage noir continua. « Cela n'a pas été facile mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose de ce cher James. Il me fallait ensuite quelque chose de sa mère (Harry frissonna) et quelque chose d'une tierce personne, n'est-ce pas mon brave Queudver. »

A cet instant précis, Harry vit que Peter Pettigrow avaient deux mains de métal et il frémit, écœuré. 

« Il me fallait ensuite le sang de Harry, ce qu'il était très simple à trouver étant donné qu'il coule en moi. Et finalement, Kreacher a été encore une fois des plus utile. J'ai capturé sa magie en le joignant à la potion ce qui m'a permis de percer les quelques protections de Poudlard qui faisaient encore obstacles au transplanage. Merveilleuse magie noire, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard triomphant et reprit, « Passons aux choses sérieuses à présent. »

Harry savait que le sorcier allait le libérer, comme à la fin de sa quatrième année pour pouvoir se battre en duel contre lui. Voldemort avait gagné en méfiance mais apparemment pas suffisamment car son arrogance l'empêchait de concevoir que le jeune homme ait fait des progrès en trois ans et pouvait s'avérer désormais un adversaire redoutable. Et Harry comptait bien l'être.

« Liberatio » murmura Voldemort avant de lui jeter un prompte « Endoloris ».

D'un mouvement vif, Harry avait attraper sa baguette et parvint à parer le sort en lançant lui-même un sortilège de désarmement. Il remercia silencieusement les cours supplémentaires dont il avait bénéficié et qui l'avaient aidé à augmenter sa vitesse et l'agilité de ses réflexes. 

Un lien magique qui se forma immédiatement entre les deux baguettes mais Voldemort le brisa aussitôt et relança « Ossifragus ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et fit un vif pas de côté. Heureusement qu'il rattrapé la fraction de seconde de retard qu'il avait sur le mage noir sinon le sort l'aurait touché et… il lui aurait été fatal. 

C'était un maléfice couramment utilisé par les mangemorts qui provoquaient de multiples fractures des os. Ses côtes brisées lui auraient percé les poumons et il serait mort asphyxié. Cependant, il doutait que Voldemort l'aurait tué aussi facilement. Non, il lui aurait lancé le contre-sort sur une grande partie de son corps, lui laissant des os cassés dans certains membres mais il se serait un peu amusé avec lui auparavant.

« Stupefix ! » cria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme à face de serpent.

Sous les ordres apparents de leur maître, les mangemorts étaient immobiles, contre les murs, regardant le sorcier s'attaquer à Harry Potter qui connaîtrait son dernier duel ce soir. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. 

« Jeune présomptueux » ricana Voldemort en voyant Harry exercer le sortilège de _fonte de soi_ pour éviter un maléfice.

« Aranea filum » s'écria le jeune homme dès qu'il réapparu. Aussitôt, des fils semblables à ceux d'une araignée jaillit de sa baguette et le mage noir contra en métamorphosant ces fils en flammes qui se retournèrent contre Harry. Celui-ci transfigura ces flammes en jet d'eau qui volèrent vers son adversaire et ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de les transformer en glace puis en verre qui fut immédiatement brisé par Voldemort. Harry fit apparaître son bouclier magique d'une incantation rapide pour ne pas être blessé par les éclats tranchants.

« Finite conscentia » s'exclama Harry tandis que l'homme-serpent lui envoyait un nouvel endoloris. Le lien magique se reforma et fut, de nouveau, instantanément rompu par Voldemort.

Immobiles, les mangemorts étaient fascinés par la prestance du mage noir mais aussi, bien malgré eux, par le courage du jeune sorcier aux yeux verts. Personne n'aurait pu dire s'il avait peur ou non. Il se tenait droit à quelques mètres de Voldemort et le fixait sans ciller, le visage impénétrable et déterminé.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une lueur démente dans son regard écarlate.

Harry sentit une décharge de douleur dans sa cicatrice mais n'y prêta pas attention et re-pratiqua la _fonte de soi_ ce qui lui permit d'éviter le jet de lumière fatal. Cependant lorsqu'il réapparu, le mage noir n'était plus devant lui. Il se retourna brusquement mais n'attendit pas de savoir si son adversaire était derrière lui et se métamorphosa.

Un autre jet de lumière verte lui frôla presque une plume tandis que, sous sa forme animagus, il prenait son envol.

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent en avisant le faucon qui tournoyait à présent au dessus de lui. Il lança le sortilège de mort plusieurs fois mais le rapace était agile et souple et aucune lumière ne l'atteignit. C'est alors qu'il fit appel à ses mangemorts.

Harry eut un sursaut de crainte lorsqu'il vit toutes les baguettes se pointer sur lui et les jets lumineux jaillirent de leur pointe. Il tenta de les esquiver mais un des sorts le toucha qui le força à reprendre sa forme humaine. 

Attiré par la gravité, il chutait déjà lorsqu'il reprit son contrôle et se figea dans les airs. C'était l'un des pouvoirs qu'il avait appris également à maîtriser… et qui ne venait pas de lui mais de Tom.

« Je m'en occupe » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ses fidèles. Ceux-ci se placèrent de nouveau contre le mur et Voldemort se hissa dans les airs pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que le jeune sorcier. Plusieurs mètres les séparaient et ils se fixaient avec une même détermination intense.

« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir survivre longtemps ? » demanda le mage noir en ricanant de mépris. « C'est vrai que c'est plutôt divertissant de pouvoir assister aux médiocres efforts que tu tentes de fournir pour t'en sortir mais il faut bien te mettre en tête que tu n'arriveras jamais à me vaincre. Souviens-toi de tes parents… ils le souhaitaient eux aussi. »

A ces paroles, il éclata d'un rire glacé et Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui en un geste brusque « AVADA KEDAVRA ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de peur, Voldemort transplana et avant que Harry n'ait eut le temps de s'en apercevoir, il était derrière lui et lui lança le sort fatal.

Le jet de lumière émeraude l'atteint à la poitrine et Harry se sentit refroidir intérieurement. Il pouvait voir le regard rouge sang le fixer avec triomphe tandis qu'un vent violent tempêtait en lui et hors lui. Il entendait des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas, des mots qui avaient l'air de faire partie d'une autre langue, ancienne. Très ancienne. Un voile blanc s'étendit devant ses yeux et il sentit sa respiration se couper. Il se sentait fébrile et glacé. Sa tête bourdonnait et brûlait en même temps. Sa cicatrice lui causait une douleur intolérable.

Il se sentit sombrer, de corps comme d'esprit. Corps qui s'engourdissait à mesure que l'air glacé se répandait dans ses membres. Il se sentait partir. Tout devenait sourd, brumeux et cotonneux alors que, paradoxalement, il entendait les voix parler plus fort. Il lui semblait entendre trois voix. Celle d'un homme âgé qui ne lui était pas familier, celle d'une femme qu'il reconnaissait comme étant sa mère et celle d'un jeune homme qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois et qui se prénommait Tom.

Tom lui dit « Merci » et il se sentit libéré.

*************************************

Dans la tête de Harry tout allait vite. Il se revoyait tout petit, bébé puis un peu plus âgé. Il voyait des souvenirs défilés. Souvenirs qui lui étaient souvent étrangers.

Il avait les yeux noirs…

Etait-ce cela la mort ?

Il ne reverrait plus ses amis, la famille qui et qu'il avait adopté.

'Je vous aime. Au revoir.'

C'est ainsi qu'il partait.

*************************************

« Harry, Harry ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une chambre isolée de l'infirmerie à Poudlard et Dumbledore le fixait avec des yeux bienveillants.

« Bonjour Harry » dit-il tandis que toute trace d'inquiétude disparaissait de ses prunelles bleues.

« Professeur ! Voldemort ! » s'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement, grimaçant dans l'attente de la douleur que ne manquerait pas de provoquer sa cicatrice. « Je n'ai plus mal » s'étonna-t-il en touchant son front tout en regardant le vieil homme. « Voldemort ! »

« Là, là, ça va Harry. Voldemort n'est plus. »

« Comment ? » s'étonna Harry en secouant la tête.

« Tu l'as fait disparaître pour de bon… avec l'aide d'une personne que tu n'attendais probablement pas… » répondit le directeur de l'école.

« Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas mort ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

« Oula que de questions » sourit le vieux sorcier. « Je vais te répondre mais calme-toi un peu s'il te plait. Tout va bien. »

Harry acquiesça en rongeant son frein.

« Quand tu étais petit, tu as reçu le sortilège de mort qui ne t'a pas tué et tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit à propos de Tom ? Il était dans ton corps lorsque cela s'est produit. Il a donc subit la même chose que toi… Je n'étais pas sûr de tout cela et c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai rien dit mais je sais que tu as entendu parler de l'arme Harry… »

« L'arme plus horrible que la mort ? » coupa l'étudiant avide de savoir.

« Oui. Et bien, l'arme était toi en quelque sorte. »

Harry sursauta et l'homme posa une main apaisante sur son bras et lui sourit avec douceur.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu étant petit vu que je n'étais pas le gardien du secret de tes parents. Je ne peux donc pas attester de ce que je vais te dire mais il semblerait que la couleur de tes yeux n'était pas due à ta mère mais au sort que tu avais reçu et… gardé en toi. Ou plus précisément l'avada kedavra que Tom avait gardé en toi. »

« C'était lui l'arme ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête en un signe affirmatif.

« Et pourquoi plus horrible que la mort ? »

« Parce que seule cette arme pouvait le détruire Harry mais j'y viens… »

Harry repensa brusquement à quelque chose et s'écria « J'avais les yeux noirs étant petit, je l'ai vu dans un souvenir ! »

Le directeur ne sembla pas surpris et fit un petit signe de tête qui montrait qu'il avait donc confirmation de ses soupçons.

« Ta cicatrice, Harry, te faisait mal parce que le sort était toujours actif mais dans un état latent. Il fallait quelque chose de décisif pour le faire sortir et ceci a été provoqué par le sort fatal qui t'a été de nouveau lancé. Comme pour les vaccins… guérir la maladie par la maladie… Et cela a libéré Tom… ce qu'il attendait. »

Harry fixait Dumbledore avec une intensité flamboyante et le sorcier poursuivit « Tom n'était plus faible à présent. Le sortilège l'avait libéré et avait réactivé le… concentré dirais-je, la puissance du sort fatal qui était gardé par lui. Il l'a fait sortir de toi et s'il avait voulu te tuer, à ce moment-là, il l'aurait pu mais c'est Voldemort qu'il voulait terrasser et il est revenu en son corps originel ce qui l'a fait se consumer et disparaître définitivement.

« Donc » dit Harry. « Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tu ? Mais la prophétie… »

« La prophétie était exacte Harry. Elle disait que l'un devait mourir de la main de l'autre. En TE jetant le sort, il l'a plus ou moins fait rebondir sur lui par le biais de Tom qui lui a rendu. Tom était en TOI. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu le vaincre à part toi. »

« Mais alors si on pouvait le tuer en le faisant me lancer le sortilège de mort, pourquoi m'avoir protégé autant de temps ? »

« Je n'étais pas sûr de tout cela Harry. Je n'avais pas toutes les données et même si je savais que tu y avais survécu une fois, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'une deuxième. Ce sort reste tout de même fatal… »

« Professeur, pourquoi 'l'arme plus horrible que la mort' vu qu'il est mort ? »

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui est plus terrible que la mort ? »

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde avant de réponse « La souffrance. » Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses prières de délivrance lorsque Voldemort avait pris possession de lui au ministère à la fin de sa cinquième année. Mais il y avait aussi les souffrances morales…

Dumbledore acquiesça. 

« Voldemort aurait pu se transformer aussi en fantôme Harry. Les fantômes sont des humains qui ont été effrayés par la mort en un tel point qu'ils l'ont refusés lorsque leur heure était venue. Or Voldemort avait peur de la mort et il était redevenu humain. Tom a empêché cette transformation. »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry.

« Il a été une de ses victimes » répondit le directeur en le regardant droit dans ses yeux émeraudes. Ils avaient perdu leur extrême luminosité mais n'en paraissait que plus beaux. D'une beauté plus sombre mais dépourvue de la tristesse que lui avait apporté le fardeau trop lourd de ses responsabilités. « Il l'a tué. Tom n'a plus été de ce monde depuis que Voldemort l'avait banni de lui-même et il est définitivement parti lorsque son corps fut détruit, lorsque sa mission se fut achevée. Voldemort a dû faire réellement face à une de ses victimes dans son propre corps. »

Harry se souvint alors de l'expression de terreur du mage noir lorsqu'à la fin de sa quatrième année, il avait été entouré de ses victimes sortant de sa baguette. Cela l'avait quelque peu affaibli moralement ce qui avait  rendu possible la fuite du jeune Gryffondor.  

« Tom a donc réussi à capturer l'esprit, l'âme noire de Voldemort, l'empêchant de devenir fantôme et en le forçant à entrer dans le monde des esprits. »

« Le monde des esprits ? » répéta Harry interrogativement.

« Tu en as eu un aperçu au ministère Harry… L'arche… L'esprit de Voldemort va donc devoir rester pour l'éternité en compagnie de celle de ses victimes… dont son père. Harry n'est-ce pas pire que la mort… Une mort avec le repos de l'âme… »

Harry baissa la tête et resta silencieux pendant encore quelques secondes. Il l'a releva brusquement et demanda « Et les mangemorts ?… Queudver ? »

« Tous capturés. J'ai eu peur d'être arrivé trop tard… d'une certaine façon c'est ce qui est arrivé… je les ai empêché de transplaner et ils vont être jugés et condamnés… Peter Pettigrow également. »

« Et Rogue ? »

« Rogue n'est pas un mangemort Harry, tu le sais bien… »

« Oui, je sais » coupa le jeune étudiant. « Mais… pourquoi n'était-il pas présent avec les mangemorts ?… Ou alors peut-être y était-il mais qu'il ne voulait pas… »

« Il est arrivé plus tard que les autres, comme bien souvent. Voldemort ne voulait pas perdre Severus comme mangemort mais il savait aussi qu'étant à mon service, il ne pouvait pas être toujours présent dès qu'il l'appelait. Il est arrivé après moi… et d'ailleurs c'est lui qui s'est chargé de Pettigrow… »

A ces mots, Harry baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer Harry » s'exclama le directeur en se relevant soudainement. « Et puis, je connais certaines personnes qui ont vraiment hâte de te voir. J'ai demandé à Pompom de leur accorder un peu de temps… J'ai bien cru que j'allais recevoir tous ses bocaux sur la tête… Cette femme-là est vraiment une perle… Reposes-toi bien Harry et si tu as d'autres questions, je serais là pour y répondre. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le directeur sortit de la pièce en laissant place à ses amis qui lui bondirent dessus.

*************************************

Une unique rose blanche vint ornée la tombe vide de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle avait été ensorcelée pour ne jamais se faner.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry. Il avait vécu avec lui tant d'années sans le savoir… Il l'avait rejeté et maintenant, aurait donné beaucoup pour le connaître.

« Paix à ton âme » murmura le jeune homme avant de partir.

*************************************

Il avait parlé à Rogue. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation et aucun bocal n'avait volé, aucune insulte n'avait fusé.

Ils s'étaient compris et découverts.

Un jour peut-être, pourraient-ils devenir amis


	19. Un monde nouveau

Ah les veinards ! Lol. J'ai préféré vous postez la fin en même temps parce que je trouvais que ça ne rimait à rien de le poster plus tard donc vous avez droit à deux chapitres.^^ J'espère en tout cas que le duel vous a plu. Je n'ai pas fait de mort (hormis Voldemort et Tom) parce que JK en fera bien assez pour nous deux.^^ Si, par hasard, je n'avais pas répondu à toutes vos questions, n'hésitez pas à me demander et je répondrais dans une review donc il faudra aller voir la page finale des reviews (c'est plus pratique d'autant plus que nous n'avons pas le droit de poster de réponses sans chapitre. J'ai déjà eu des problèmes à cause de ça donc on ne m'aura pas deux fois). Bisous.

****

**Chapitre 24 : Un monde nouveau**

Harry n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Voldemort s'était éteint à jamais, qu'il s'en était allé définitivement de ce monde. Le jeune homme ne l'avait connu que ces sept dernières années mais c'était comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Malgré lui. 

Le meurtrier avait payé. Il se voulait immortel et pourtant il était mort. A jamais. L'assassin de ses parents avait enfin reçu son châtiment qui serait éternel. Harry avait en quelque sorte vengé tous les êtres qui avaient été victime de sa démence, qui étaient devenus fous ou encore qui avaient du subir les ravages de douleurs et de chagrin qu'apportaient chacun de ses passages dans une famille.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry se sentait libre comme si un poids douloureux lui avait été enlevé. Désormais, personne ne voulait plus le tuer et il pourrait enfin vivre sans avoir à se battre perpétuellement contre la mort. Il se sentait infiniment triste pour tous ceux qui avaient payé de leur vie la lutte contre le mage noir mais se sentait infiniment heureux également que ce cahot, cette peur soient finis. Les enfants avaient enfin droit à un avenir et les parents pourraient enfin vivre. 

Bien entendu, il fallait reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit et, pour certains, les cœurs demeureraient à jamais brisés mais le règne du mal avait cessé. Il n'y avait plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus de mangemorts vivants en liberté et ceux qui étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban étaient réellement sous bonne garde, cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait plus de partisans.

Bien sûr, un jour, un nouveau groupe pourrait se reformer en ayant les mêmes idées que Voldemort mais l'espoir était la meilleur arme. Si on gardait l'espoir et que les êtres étaient réunis pour le bien, alors il y aurait une chance. Le bien avait encore triomphé du mal. Ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière. Mais Harry savait qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre la relève, de chaque côté, et il espérait que le bien serait toujours le plus fort.

A présent, une page était tournée. Il était désormais un homme et voulait vivre comme tel. En combattant Voldemort, puis après sa chute, Harry avait su qu'il ne voulait plus vivre comme cela. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans une guerre perpétuelle. C'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté l'offre de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Il serait donc leur attrapeur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop vieux pour continuer. Ensuite, il aviserait. Pourquoi pas professeur à Poudlard ? Lupin avait été prié d'accepter le poste vacant du professorat pour la Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal, à la résignation du Professeur Rogue, qui avait affirmé sincèrement que les potions étaient, en fait, ce à quoi il aspirait mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement compris. Dumbledore restait le directeur et rien ne changeait vraiment pour Poudlard ce qui réjouissait Harry.

Ce collège avait été le seul endroit stable qui l'avait rendu heureux et il remercierait toujours son directeur pour lui avoir donner ces moments-là. A présent, il comptait s'en créer d'autres avec Ginny qui serait bientôt sa femme. 

En songeant à son amour, il repensa à Molly Weasley qui ne cessait de pleurer sa joie et sa fierté de voir sa fille unique épouser Harry qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Ron et Hermione étaient, eux aussi, aux anges. La jeune femme brune avait trouvé un poste des plus intéressants au département de recherche du ministère qui se consacrait à trouver l'antidote contre la transformation des loup-garous. Et elle serait accompagnée dans ses études par Ginny. A elles deux, elles trouveraient bien un antidote, se dit Harry, intelligentes comme elles le sont. 

A partir de ce moment, Madame Weasley n'était plus sortie de son mouchoir et son visage n'avait réapparu que deux bonnes heures plus tard sous le regard bienveillant d'Arthur Weasley qui ne se contenait plus à l'idée que des moldus entraient dans sa famille. Il avait été promu Ministre de la Magie et comptait faire un décret pour le respect des ceux-ci ainsi que de leurs droits vis à vis des sorciers. 

Ron avait accepté la proposition des jumeaux, de s'associer à eux dans leurs affaires et de monter une troisième boutique à Godric's Hollow qui était en passe à devenir la deuxième ville peuplée uniquement de sorciers, après Pré-au-Lard. Il avait affirmé à qui voulait l'entendre que la guerre n'était pas pour lui, qu'il en avait assez vu et préférait faire rire les gens. Hermione pensait plutôt que la véritable raison était qu'il avait toujours nourrit une passion incontrôlable pour les bonbons.

Madame Weasley eut le coup de grâce lorsqu'un hibou lu apporta une lettre de France, de son fils aîné Bill qui l'informait qu'elle serait bientôt grand-mère et que sa femme, Fleur se portait merveilleusement bien.

Harry vit un autre hibou s'approcher et pensa que si Madame Weasley avait un nouveau choc, elle n'y survivrait pas. Mais la lettre était pour lui. Harry l'ouvrit et reconnu l'écriture de Neville qui l'informait que Madame Chourave avait pris sa retraite et que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de la remplacer ce qu'il avait accepté sans hésitation. La perspective d'avoir le professeur Rogue pour collègue ne le gênait pas puisque celui-ci, apparemment, s'était adouci. On chuchotait que c'était parce qu'il était amoureux et que la femme mystérieuse avait été une de ses élèves. « Rose ! » pensa Harry. Ginny lui avait dit que Rose avait été engagée à Poudlard en tant qu'assistante de Madame Pomfresh. Elle aurait le temps de former Rose qui était très compétente pour la confection des potions et Harry devinait que si elle avait un problème pour l'une d'entre elles, le maître en cette matière l'aiderait bien volontiers. A n'en pas douter.

Draco Malfoy avait été inscrit dans l'EFNAM : l'Ecole Formatrice des Nouveaux Aurors du Ministère et avait été vu plusieurs fois, la main dans la main, avec Manuella, une amie d'enfance de Rose. Jeune fille très douce mais au caractère bien trempé, d'ascendance moldue. 

Harry était pleinement heureux maintenant. Pour lui, la vie se prévoyait sous les meilleurs auspices et il avait hâte de la commencer avec Ginny. Le calvaire était fini. Le calme revenait après la tempête. Il ne ressentirait plus de douleurs au niveau de son front. Ce passé était derrière lui car il n'avait plus vraiment de marque maintenant. A peine visible, il n'avait plus qu'une très légère cicatrice.

*** FIN ***


End file.
